Voilà les rêves encore, il faut des fugitives
by La petite Alice
Summary: Douce et belle enfance, toi qui offres la violence et la tendresse, le doute et l'espoir, l'amour et les hurlements, pourras-tu embrasser celui qui, les yeux rougis et perdus dans les ténèbres, attend ? Sauras-tu le sauver des peurs où tu l'as plongé ?
1. Tais-toi mon coeur

L'enfant ferme les yeux, aussi fort qu'il le peut. Son cœur bat trop fort, il n'y a plus aucun bruit autour, aucun. Même le vent, dehors, souffle moins fort que sa peur, même les craquements des vieux meubles de la maison sont étouffés par son angoisse naissante. Par contre, le grincement du plancher qui se rapproche de lui, ça, il l'entend bien. Il ne les imagine pas, ces bruits.

Il essaie de calmer sa respiration. Sa main se pose involontairement contre sa bouche, comme pour promettre un peu de silence. Il fait noir dans cette pièce, mais il la connait bien. Il connait l'emplacement de chaque objet. Le grand bureau en bois, la chaise beaucoup trop haute, l'armoire à vitre, l'étagère avec les livres et les souvenirs de voyages, les rideaux sombres… Pas besoin de lumière pour se rappeler le bureau.

Le bruit des bottes contre le plancher se fait plus proche, plus assourdissant aussi. Le garçon recule, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Tu ne peux pas aller plus loin. Les bras contre la poitrine, il tente d'écraser son cœur qui tambourine étroitement, mais de plus en plus intensément. Les larmes ne viennent pas, pas encore, elles sont plantées dans la gorge. Les larmes, ce sera pour après, lorsque le cœur aura implosé. Ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Les pas s'arrêtent, juste devant la porte. L'enfant serre ses poings qui n'ont pas quitté la poitrine. Une comptine résonne dans sa tête. _Tais-toi mon cœur…_ Pitié, chuchote l'enfant, pitié, ferme-là ! Il force ses bras à se replacer le long de son corps, et il ouvre ses yeux. Il ne pleure toujours pas. Bravo ! Son souffle saccadé, il a appris à le maîtriser, il devient plus rauque. Hors de question de montrer à quel point il a peur. Entre, je ne te crains pas. La porte s'ouvre, juste assez pour laisser passer un filet de lumière. _Tais-toi mon cœur, tais-toi…_

\- C'est bien que tu sois là, Jude.

Un homme pénètre dans le bureau. Dans son bureau. L'enfant se détache du mur. Non, il n'a pas peur. Il fait un pas, puis il attend. L'homme aussi fait un pas. C'est une partie d'échecs, on déplace ses pièces. L'homme est une Reine, et l'enfant est un pion. Le garçon sait très bien comment elle va se finir, cette partie. Elle se finit toujours de la même façon. Il ne bougera plus, c'est à l'homme de terminer la partie.

\- Tu as peur ? demande l'homme.

\- Non. Monsieur.

La voix est étranglée, mais il cherche à la maîtriser, pour ne rien montrer de ses émotions. Rester calme, distant, jusqu'à ce que l'homme parte, qu'il le laisse enfin seul. Tu es _échec_ , petit. D'accord, j'arrête de résister…

* * *

 _Tais-toi mon coeur_ , _La Mécanique du coeur_ , Mathias Malzieu, 2007


	2. Les Enfants terribles

\- J'vais partir, tu sais.

\- Quoi ?

Le garçon s'arrête soudain. Son ami lui tourne admirablement bien le dos. Ce dos si droit, si fier qu'il a si souvent contemplé. Il attrape son bras pour le forcer à se retourner. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Partir où ? Le visage de son ami d'enfance est devant lui. De son œil unique, il l'observe, il scrute son regard de braise, ces yeux de feu qu'on ne devrait offrir à personne, surtout pas à un gosse…

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas du tout. Je crois que ça ne posera pas de problème particulier. Le mois prochain, je devrais déjà être en Italie, ou à Berlin, ou sur les rives de la Tamise…

\- Tu ne sais même pas où tu veux aller ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je veux juste partir, loin d'ici.

\- J'comprends plus rien, là !

\- Je sais David, je sais. Désolé de te le dire comme ça, de but en blanc, mais il faut que je m'éloigne. Sinon, je vais devenir fou…

David regarde son ami. Il ne peut pas croire ça, pas lui. Pas ce garçon-là, n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, d'agir comme ça, sans réfléchir, de tout balancer pour partir Dieu sait où. Bien sûr, il a remarqué le comportement étrange de son ami. Il est devenu secret, il ne parle plus de rien. Parfois, le matin, il le trouve éveillé, près de la fenêtre, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Parfois, il déserte la chambre en pleine nuit. Et il se mure dans un silence pesant, inquiétant.

 _Les enfants terribles tremblent dans la nuit_ …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe, Jude ?

\- Rien… c'est juste que…

\- Juste que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, pourquoi tu m'en parles pas ? Eh oui, je sais que tu as des problèmes, je le vois. Jude, je t'en supplie, parle ! Tu peux pas te barrer comme ça, sans aucune explication, t'as pas le droit ! T'as pensé à ta sœur ? A l'équipe, à Joe, à moi ! Bordel, t'as pensé à moi ?

Le garçon hurle presque. _Soyez terribles les enfants !_ Son œil unique tremble pour prouver toute la rage qu'il a en lui, pour montrer au garçon à quel point il tient à lui. Oui, son ami souffre, il le sait, il ne sait que ça. Mais hors de question de le laisser partir, pas comme ça ! Son ami reste calme, comme toujours. Le vent souffle dans leurs cheveux, pour leur rappeler qu'ils sont bien vivants, ensemble. Jude porte la main à ses cheveux, il attrape ses lunettes pour les placer sur ses yeux. Les verres sont fumés, pour qu'on arrête de lire en lui, pour qu'on n'essaie même pas.

Ça suffit ! David avance vers lui, il prend les lunettes de la main gauche et les arrache. Avec toute la colère qu'on possède à son âge, qu'on possède à quatorze ans, il les lance sur le chemin en terre. Tu veux pleurer ? Très bien, vas-y ! Mais montre-moi, montre-moi !

Bien sûr, Jude ne pleure pas. Même ça, il a appris à le maîtriser.

\- Quoi ? demande doucement le garçon aux yeux de braise. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Sa voix est monocorde, et il est calme. Beaucoup trop. C'est quoi cette question ? Qui a dicté ces mots-là ? Dans cette bouche-ci, ils sonnent faux. Ce ne sont pas les siens, pas du tout.

\- J'attends rien Jude, absolument rien. Mais tu vas pas bien, pas bien du tout. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça.

\- Je pars simplement quelques temps…

\- C'est drôle, tu m'as déjà dit quelque chose dans ce goût là. La première fois que je t'ai vu pleurer, tu m'as dit de pas m'inquiéter, que ça allait passer. Les nuits où tu t'es levé à trois heures du matin pour vomir, tu m'as dit la même chose, tu te souviens ? Et quand tu as sauté les repas, quand tu as séché les cours et les entraînements ? Tu m'as dit que ça allait s'arrêter, et ça fait des mois que ça dure, Jude, des mois ! Joe, Célia, on l'a tous remarqué. Alors maintenant, tu me parles !

David pose brusquement ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon. Jude tourne la tête, pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Non, le regard, il ne le supportera pas. Alors David force un peu. Il prend le visage du garçon entre ses mains, fermement, pour qu'il n'ait aucune échappatoire. Regarde-moi ! Son ami va craquer, il le sait, il l'espère. Il va s'effondrer dans ses bras, prouver à quel point un corps d'enfant est fragile, à quel point on peut se sentir brisé, détruit, même du haut de ses quatorze ans.

Mais l'enfant ne craque pas. Il ne pleure pas, il ne s'effondre pas. Il reste droit, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

 _Les enfants terribles luttent pour la vie_.

\- Je vais bien, murmure Jude. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'enverrai une carte postale ! Vraiment, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Quand on a quatorze ans, on ne souffre pas vraiment !

Le garçon se penche et ramasse ses lunettes il s'en va. De nouveau ce dos, droit et fier, qui cache absolument toute la vérité, toute l'angoisse des nuits sombres.

\- Y a pas d'âge pour souffrir, Jude… ni pour aimer.

* * *

 _Les Enfants terribles_ , Jean Ferrat, 1963

Toutes les phrases en italiques sont de Ferrat, de même que le titre.


	3. La mauvaise Réputation

Un an plus tard...

* * *

\- Ça fait du bien de revenir, tu trouves pas ?

Le garçon hoche la tête. Oui, c'est bien de rentrer chez soi. Il reconnaît tout. Le quartier, les maisons, les arbres et les rues. Plus loin, il aperçoit le toit de son école, le bâtiment qui abrite les dortoirs des internes, la cour à ses pieds. Même après un an d'absence, il se souvient de cet endroit.

Lentement, il avance vers l'imposante bâtisse. La jeune fille, elle, regarde en l'air, elle observe le souffle du vent qui mélange ses cheveux noirs avec un sourire de gosse émerveillée par les premiers flocons. Le garçon aussi sourit. Elle le regarde et avance vers lui. Main dans la main, ils continuent leur chemin.

Il y a un an, il a fait le choix de partir, pour prendre un peu de distance avec ce qui l'entourait, avec ses angoisses d'enfant. Quand elle l'a appris, elle a plié bagage pour le suivre dans sa traversé du désert, pour ne pas le laisser seul. Elle a tout abandonné pour lui, parce qu'elle l'aime plus que tout. Aujourd'hui, il est heureux de la ramener dans la ville qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter s'il s'était comporté correctement, s'il avait fait passer ses désirs de petite fille avant les siens, avant ceux d'un gamin capricieux et paumé.

\- Tu as peur ? demande la jeune fille.

\- Non. Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

\- Ça fait un an… Ils ne nous reconnaitrons peut-être pas… Mes cheveux sont plus longs, les tiens aussi, je ne m'habille plus pareil, toi non plus. Et puis, nos lunettes…

Elle s'accroche au bras du garçon, il ne riposte pas. L'école se dessine, de plus en plus nette. Le bâtiment ne les intéresse pas. Ils ne sont plus élèves, ils ne pourraient pas rentrer sans autorisation. Ou alors, il faudrait demander l'accord du directeur… La jeune fille sent les muscles du garçon se tendre, imperceptiblement ou presque. Elle l'entraîne vers la gauche, pour s'éloigner de la porte d'entrée. Non, ils ne peuvent pas s'introduire comme ça à l'intérieur de l'école, mais ils y ont passé suffisamment de temps pour connaitre les moyens d'entrer sans se faire prendre. Ils contournent les barrières qui enferment les bâtiments pour rejoindre un parc abandonné. Là, il y a un arbre presque déraciné, caché derrière une multitude de buissons. Le garçon passe en premier. Il grimpe tout en haut de l'arbre, puis saute, un peu à l'aveuglette, de l'autre côté de la barrière.

\- C'est bon, tu peux y aller.

Il entend la jeune fille le suivre. Lorsqu'elle parvient en haut du tronc presque couché sur la barrière, il ouvre les bras et l'attrape en plein vol. Trop excitée par l'idée de retrouver ses repères, elle ne prend pas le temps de retirer les feuilles qui ont poussé dans ses cheveux. Le garçon, lui, prend ce temps. Parfois, il se demande comment ils peuvent être frères et sœurs. Lui, si fier, si réfléchi, elle si spontanée, si généreuse. Et puis, physiquement, qu'ont-ils en commun ? Elle le presse un peu. Ils ont bien calculé leur coup, ils savent que tous les élèves sont dehors à cette heure-ci, et que les professeurs ne seront pas là pour leur poser des questions.

\- On tente la cafétéria ?

\- Non. Le stade.

Elle le regarde d'un air entendu. Evidemment, elle aurait dû y penser. Elle court presque, puis revient sur ses pas pour tirer son frère par la manche. Ils arrivent au stade plus rapidement que ne l'avait prévu le garçon. Soudain, sa sœur s'arrête. Le terrain de football a été construit en contrebas, comme s'il s'agissait d'un stade officiel, afin que les spectateurs puissent assister au spectacle. Perchés sur les hauteurs, ils observent en toute discrétion. Ils sourient. Tous leurs amis sont là, ils reconnaissent les visages, les voix, les corps. Oui, ils sont tous là, avec de nouvelles têtes aussi. La jeune fille s'impatiente, elle veut se faire remarquer, mais elle se tait, parce qu'elle sait que son frère préfère attendre.

Un joueur frappe le ballon, mal. Droit sur les deux nouveaux arrivés. Evidemment. La jeune fille ne bouge pas, elle est tout à fait capable de renvoyer la balle à cette vitesse. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle n'en a pas le temps, son frère l'a devancée. Sans effort particulier, il renvoie la balle vers le terrain. Et comme il n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, il frappe en direction des buts, où l'attend un garçon de son âge, un peu plus grand, avec des cheveux fous. Le gardien est tellement surpris qu'il ne pense même pas à tendre les bras pour intercepter le ballon. Tout le monde ouvre de grands yeux. Les deux enfants sourient. On les as vus. Ça commence à chuchoter en contrebas.

\- C'est qui ceux-là ?

\- Me dis pas que…

\- Célia… Jude… J'y crois pas !

C'est le signal du départ pour la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle parcourt la pente aussi vite qu'elle le peut, son frère craint presque qu'elle ne tombe. Deux joueurs se sont approchés. Arrivée en bas et aidée par son élan, Célia se jette dans les bras du premier joueur qu'elle trouve, celui avec des cheveux trop longs et trop clairs et un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Sous le poids et la vitesse, il manque de chuter. Jude, lui, descend plus doucement, les mains dans les poches. Lorsqu'il les rejoint, ses amis le prennent dans leurs bras, avec plus de décence qu'ils ne l'ont fait avec la jeune fille. Plusieurs autres enfants s'approchent du quatuor, pour saluer à leur tour les nouveaux venus. Bien sûr, il y en a aussi qui regardent la scène de l'extérieur, avec un air de ne pas comprendre. Ce garçon aux cheveux châtains et cette fille qui rit trop fort, ils ne les connaissent pas.

De ce petit groupe un peu exclu se détache un garçon aux cheveux bruns dont on ne comprend pas bien le sens. Et ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux ! Toujours dans les bras de ses amis, Jude se fait happer par ces yeux. On lui a toujours dit que ses yeux à lui, ces yeux à moitié mangés par le feu et la braise, fascinaient autant les enfants que les adultes, comme des yeux créés dans les volcans et offerts à un être humain. Ce garçon, face à lui, n'a rien à lui envier. Ce regard déterminé, si froid qu'il en devient provoquant… difficile de s'en détacher. Cette couleur dans ses pupilles, il ne saurait même pas en donner la nuance. Quel genre de peintre a inventé cette couleur glacée ?

\- Dites tous les deux, ça vous dérange pas trop d'interrompre l'entraînement ?

Les trois garçons et la fille se séparent pour dévisager ce garçon. Non, décidemment, il n'était pas là l'année dernière. Ce regard, on ne peut pas l'oublier facilement. Le garçon aux cheveux longs comprend tout à coup qu'il faut faire les présentations.

\- Jude, je te présente Caleb Stonwall, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. Caleb, voici Jude Sharp, l'ancien capitaine.

\- Alors c'est toi…

Caleb a murmuré sa phrase, et personne ne l'a entendue, sauf Célia qui écoute toujours lorsqu'on murmure. C'est comme ça, elle a la curiosité que son frère n'a pas, héritée de ses parents.

Dans sa tête commence à se jouer une partition, une chanson aux accents roulants du Sud.

 _Au village, sans prétention, j'ai mauvaise réputation…_

\- Ancien capitaine ou pas, on a un entraînement à assurer. Joe, David, on retourne aux dribbles !

Le garçon brun se retourne immédiatement et part vers le terrain, suivi de près par les autres joueurs attroupés. La jeune fille tire son frère vers le banc des remplaçants, qu'ils profitent du spectacle. David leur a certifié que l'entraînement était bientôt fini. Sur le banc, le garçon croise les jambes et observe. Il essaie de pas montrer son envie de les rejoindre, de reprendre sa place dans la formation. Sa sœur, elle, n'a pas cette gêne de montrer ce qu'elle pense. Elle crie, encourage, critique aussi un peu, complètement animée par un feu intérieur. Sur le côté, le nouveau capitaine donne des ordres à ses coéquipiers. Chaque fois que la balle passe près du banc, ses yeux s'attardent sur Jude. Quelques secondes. C'est rapide, tellement que c'en est presque étrange. Ça aussi, Célia l'a remarqué.

 _Les braves gens n'aiment pas que l'on suive une autre route qu'eux…_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on siffle la fin de l'entraînement. Le gardien fait signe à ses amis qu'ils partent aux vestiaires pour se changer. Les deux enfants hochent la tête. Le dernier à quitter les lieux, c'est Caleb. Jude le regarde dans les yeux. Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant chez ce garçon, il ne sait pas encore quoi. Le nouveau capitaine s'approche. Il n'a d'yeux que pour le garçon, il se fiche complètement de sa sœur, il l'ignore. Ils se toisent à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent.

\- Le directeur sera là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. T'attires un peu trop l'attention pour quelqu'un qui s'est enfui sans explication. Tu vas te faire prendre si tu restes là.

Il part vers les vestiaires, sans attendre qu'on réplique. Alors, on lui a parlé de l'ancien capitaine… Mais qui c'est, ce gosse, cet insupportable je-sais-tout, ce je-sous-entends-tout sorti de nulle part ?

 _Qu'j'me démène ou qu'je reste coi, je passe pour un je-ne-sais-quoi…_

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Non, il me semble…

\- Eh bien lui, il te connait ! Il a pas arrêté de te regarder !

\- Je n'ai pas remarqué…

Tout propos ambigu que ce garçon tienne, il reste vrai. Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici, au risque de se faire découvrir. A peine leurs deux amis arrivés, ils repartent tous les quatre vers l'arbre déraciné. Ils grimpent et se retrouvent rapidement dans le parc à l'abandon. Au moins, on ne viendra pas les chercher ici. De son sac, Joseph extrait quatre sandwiches qu'il a achetés à la cafétéria collégiale tandis que son camarade de classe extirpe trois canettes de soda du sien. Célia mord à pleines dents le pain. Il est venu le temps des questions. Comment c'était l'Italie, qu'est-ce que tu as appris, et vous, quoi de nouveau, ça te change le lycée…

\- Du coup, vous allez revenir à la Royale, tous les deux ?

\- Non. On a décidé de changer. Moi pour le lycée, et Célia pour sa dernière année de collège.

\- Mais on sera juste à côté. L'école est à deux pas ! précise la jeune fille.

\- Alors, tu ne redeviens pas capitaine, Jude ? demande David, surpris. Tu vas en décevoir plus d'un !

\- Oui, sourit Joseph, David le premier !

\- Pourquoi, il n'est pas à la hauteur, le nouveau ? C'est quoi déjà son nom ? demande Célia.

\- Si, il est à la hauteur. Il est très intelligent, il a l'art de mettre des stratégies impressionnantes en place, il a du charisme, et c'est un bon milieu, d'ailleurs, le directeur lui trouve pas mal de talent !

\- Oui, continue David. Plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que c'est effrayant tous les points communs entre Caleb et toi, Jude. Et à quel point vous pouvez être différents dans votre caractère ! C'est Dark qui l'a propulsé capitaine alors qu'il venait d'arriver. Un peu comme il a fait avec toi !

Jude frissonne, malgré lui. Sa sœur se rapproche et elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Dark, c'est le directeur, une sorte de fantôme de l'école qu'on voit rarement, qui parle peu, une sorte de terreur d'enfance pour le garçon. Sa sœur ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé pour que son frère en ait si peur, mais ça s'est passé. D'ordinaire si curieuse, elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir, quitte à imaginer le pire.

\- Comme tu l'auras donc compris, on n'est pas nombreux à l'apprécier. Et puis, il a une réputation… un peu marginale !

\- Ah, dit Célia en se remémorant la chanson. Je me disais aussi…

Il y a des questions qui brûlent les lèvres du garçon avec ses cheveux châtains. Il a tenu à rester éloigné de son ancienne école pendant un an. Non seulement il a quitté le pays, mais il a également refusé d'avoir des nouvelles de l'école. Ses amis étaient prévenus, il ne voulait pas de lettre, pas d'appel. Bien sûr, cette résolution n'avait pas tenu bon longtemps, parce que Célia ne s'y était pas conformée, et elle écrivait à David et Joseph tous les mois. Ainsi, Jude obtenait des nouvelles de ses amis, mais pas de l'école, car sa petite sœur taisait tout ce qui pouvait le fâcher.

Sans elle à ses côtés, il serait devenu fou, c'est ce qu'il se dit souvent.

\- Il a entendu parler de moi, ce Caleb… Comment ?

\- Tu sais, répond David, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que t'es une célébrité, mais tu as une certaine réputation quand même. Quelqu'un a dû lui parler de toi. Je te l'ai dit, le directeur l'a probablement choisi parce qu'il te ressemblait, alors il lui a peut-être raconté tes exploits…

Le garçon frissonne de nouveau, il n'écoute plus son ami. La secousse est plus brutale qu'il ne l'avait prévue, et il n'arrive pas à la maîtriser complètement. Il lève son regard de feu, inquiet. Son ami le dévisage, perdu, de son œil unique. Jude tente un regard qui se veut rassurant, ça a l'air de fonctionner. Il essaie de se reprendre. S'il craque juste en entendant parler de ça, il ne va pas s'en sortir. Il sent sa sœur, à côté de lui, qui commence à se redresser.

\- Désolé, mais on va devoir rentrer, tous les deux. On n'a pas vraiment fini les inscriptions, on voulait juste passer.

Célia se lève et enlace ses deux amis. Son frère la suit, avec un sourire rassurant, juste au cas où. Sa petite sœur commence à quitter le parc, et Joseph avance vers l'arbre. David n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir, de même qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser partir son ami. Jude lui lance un regard interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est rien… Je peux passer chez toi, ce soir ? Qu'on parle, juste tous les deux…

* * *

 _La mauvaise Réputation_ , Georges Brassens, 1952


	4. Alter Ego

_Première introduction, marquons ce jour d'une pierre blanche !_

 _Je publie ce chapitre un peu plus tôt parce que... Eh bien, tout d'abord parce que j'en ai envie, et puis, comme il est dans le même mouvement que le précédent, je me suis dit que c'était assez logique en somme._

 _Par ailleurs, je pense publier le prochain chapitre vendredi soir, parce que je pars deux semaines en vacances, et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier pendant ce temps-là !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Célia est sortie ?

\- Elle passe la nuit chez une amie, dit-il en hochant la tête.

Comme promis, les deux amis sont seuls, pour discuter, se raconter tout ce qu'ils ont eu à taire pendant un an. Bien sûr, ils ont grandi tous les deux. Leurs corps ont poussé, leurs esprits aussi, les goûts diffèrent et les idées évoluent, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Cependant, passée l'euphorie étouffante des retrouvailles avec un être perdu, l'un des garçons eut peur qu'ils n'aient plus rien à se dire. Ce n'est pas le cas, au contraire. Leur amitié est restée chauffée à blanc, sans que le temps n'arrive à l'oxyder. Les deux enfants crèvent d'envie de poser des questions sur le passé de l'autre, mais ils essaient de ne pas montrer cette impatience. Par peur d'un silence un peu gênant, David enchaîne.

\- Tu te débarrasses d'elle à peine arrivés ?

\- Elle est restée loin de ses amies pendant un an par ma faute, je peux pas l'enfermer à la maison alors qu'on vient de rentrer.

\- Ça, pour un départ précipité, c'en était un ! Personne n'a rien compris, moi le premier !

\- Je sais… Si j'avais un peu de compassion, je crois qu'il y a au moins dix personnes à qui je devrais présenter des excuses. Et toi et Célia êtes les premiers de la liste. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas de compassion. J'avais besoin de ce voyage…

\- Je tiens pas particulièrement à des excuses… Des explications, par contre…

 _Tu es parti, mon ami. Tu m'a laissé seul ici…_

C'est nouveau, ça. Tous ces points de suspension dans le discours de son ami, tous ces sous-entendus, ce besoin de réponses sans formuler les questions. Jude se lève, pour éluder la question. Il prend l'un des cartons posés sur son lit et l'ouvre. A l'intérieur, il y a les livres qu'il n'a pas encore pris le temps de ranger. Il en sort un du carton et le lance à son ami, toujours assis sur le parquet de sa chambre. « Tu m'aides ? ». Il se lève à son tour et attrape maladroitement quelques livres. Il regarde rapidement les couvertures, en prodiguant des commentaires plus ou moins constructifs. _Tu aimes vraiment Nabokov, ou c'est juste le côté subversif qui t'amuses ? Tu ne lis quand même pas ce navet ? C'est qui ce Robbe-Grillet ?_ Et Jude de répondre allusivement. _Mon père me l'a acheté, mais je ne comprends pas tout. Allan Poe, il est à Célia…_

\- Et ça, _La Compagnia dei Celestini_. Sans rire, t'es capable de lire un bouquin en italien ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'en suis encore au chapitre deux, ça fait quatre mois. Je l'ai acheté parce que ça parle de gosses qui jouent au foot, mais y a tellement de figures de style, de références à la politique de Berlusconi que je m'y perds.

\- Tu jouais toujours en Italie ? demande David.

\- Bien sûr. Le foot est vénéré en Italie !

\- Je me demande vraiment comment va réagir Dark en apprenant que tu vas devenir le stratège officiel de l'équipe voisine…

\- Il est pas forcé de le savoir.

\- Oh si ! Il sait toujours tout, rien ne lui échappe ! Et crois-moi, il va tout faire pour te récupérer !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le cœur du garçon s'emballe encore. Incroyable qu'il ait su porter le masque du calme olympien pendant si longtemps, et qu'aujourd'hui il soit incapable de réagir de manière logique ! Pour cacher sa danse cardiaque que ses yeux risquent vite de trahir, il essaie de donner un ordre correct à son étagère. Il attend la réponse de son ami. Elle ne vient pas. Alors Jude se retourne, trop brutalement pour que ça passe de façon anecdotique. L'attitude de David, sa bouche fermée, son regard sévère, son corps tendu, tout prouve qu'il cherche à comprendre quelque chose, à répondre à une question qu'il se pose depuis un an. Ça aussi, c'est nouveau.

\- Laisse tomber, lance le garçon.

\- Il parle souvent de toi, répond quand même David. Tous les mois, il nous demande si on n'a pas de nouvelle de toi. Evidemment, on dit toujours non. Mais y a pas que ça. Sur le terrain, parfois, il se met à nous demander de réfléchir comme si tu étais là, à nous engueuler parce qu'on joue pas de la même manière que lorsque t'étais là, ce genre de choses… Ça a le don de foutre en l'air les nerfs de Caleb ! Même après un an, tu restes complètement bloqué dans sa mémoire !

Dos à son ami, Jude baisse les yeux vers le carton vide. Il regrette soudain d'avoir retiré ses lunettes aux verts fumés pour les remplacer par de simples verres de correction. Cette posture, c'est le cliché-même du garçon qui va craquer, mais qui fait tout pour que ça ne se voit pas. Les deux garçons en ont bien conscience, et ils savent aussi que l'autre s'en rend compte. L'un et l'autre commencent à se demander si ça vaut encore la peine de faire semblant. Il y a une glace à briser, parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de trop qu'ils ne pourront pas garder longtemps pour eux. Le garçon aux cheveux longs décide de franchir la ligne le premier.

… _Mais partout tu me suis, mon alter égo_

\- T'es un garçon intelligent, Jude. Tu te doutais bien que j'allais pas rester un an sans me poser de questions. Des hypothèses, j'en ai des tas, toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu refuses de m'en parler !

 _Où tu es ? J'irai te chercher…_

Plus il parle et plus le ton monte. Sa dernière phrase, elle est presque criée. Pendant un an, le garçon a tourné et retourné les agissements de son ami dans sa tête pour donner un sens à ce départ incompréhensible. Des idées ont germé, mais sans certitude. Frustré par ce trop peu d'informations, le retour de son ami sonne comme un point final à ces questions folles. Il cherche à le pousser à bout pour comprendre, pas pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Pardon. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

Il inspire.

\- Jude. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec…

\- Arrête.

Il n'a pas hurlé, mais la voix froide, glaciale sortie de sa gorge a eu un effet paralysant sur le garçon aux cheveux clairs. Non, ce nom, il ne veut pas l'entendre, pas lorsque son propre prénom y est associé. C'est trop. Difficile de faire semblant à présent. Maintenant, le garçon sait qu'il y a quelque chose, il voit plus clair. Oh, bien sûr, il ne sait toujours pas exactement ce qui a motivé cette fuite quasi-romantique, mais il sait quand même qu'il y a quelque chose. Dorénavant, entre eux, il y aura toujours cette gêne de savoir à moitié ce à quoi pense l'autre.

 _Où tu vis ? Je saurai te trouver…_

David se tait, il veut comprendre, mais cette voix dans la bouche de son ami, il ne la connait pas bien. Il ignore quelle réaction adopter. S'il continue, il risque de le blesser. S'il arrête, il ne saura peut-être jamais. Il quitte l'étagère et les livres pour s'avancer vers le lit, là où Jude lui tourne le dos. A quelques centimètres, il se rend compte tout à coup qu'il est un peu plus grand que lui. Avant, c'était Jude le plus grand. Ce n'est plus le cas, et il trouve ça étrange, il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il hésite. Il voudrait poser sa main sur son épaule, mais il trouve le geste attendu.

Jude comprend ce qu'il veut faire, cette main sur l'épaule. Il interprète mal ce geste parce qu'il est encore un peu perdu par les questions inachevées de David. Il pense que son ami veut le forcer à parler. Dans un souffle presque désespéré, le garçon aux yeux de feu murmure :

\- S'il te plait, me force pas à te supplier…

Le souffle et le regard du garçon aux cheveux longs commencent à s'affoler. Son ami est un garçon fier, droit, sûr de lui, un vrai chef de bande, le genre qu'on suit aveuglément dans la cour de récréation, le genre dont on épouse immédiatement le charisme. C'est comme ça que David l'a toujours admiré et aimé. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus ce garçon qui se tient devant lui. Ce garçon-là, il a quelque chose dans le cœur qui le dévore, quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas exprimer, quelque chose qui a tout brisé.

Soudain, David a l'impression d'être oppressant, la chambre est devenue trop petite pour qu'ils puissent y respirer tous les deux. Il recule. Peut-être qu'il devrait partir, quitter la maison et attendre que Jude lui revienne.

 _Où tu te caches ? Laisse-moi deviner._

Il ne peut s'y résoudre, il a attendu trop longtemps son retour. Il s'écarte du garçon et retourne s'assoir sur le parquet, reprenant la lecture interrompue d'un magazine sportif.

Jude comprend que sa réaction était démesurée. Il reprend son souffle et chasse les hypothétiques larmes qui se sont glissées jusqu'à ses yeux. Ses lunettes ne lui servent plus à grand-chose, il les retire et les pose au hasard sur son lit. Comme il ne sait pas vraiment comment présenter ses excuses, il se dit que son ami a eu le bon réflexe, et il le rejoint sur le parquet. Il esquisse un sourire, et son ami y répond.

\- On a connu mieux comme retrouvailles, murmure Jude.

Son ami approuve. Tout ne peut pas être parfait, c'est comme ça, ils ont eu besoin de se montrer maladroits pour trouver de nouveaux repères, des repères de quinze ans. Ça ne fait rien, il va simplement falloir explorer de nouvelles idées de discussion. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains cherche un sujet à exploiter. Comme pour prouver sa réflexion, ses dents viennent mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

 _Dans mon cœur, rien ne change ! T'es toujours là, mon ange !_

David ne l'a pas quitté des yeux. Doucement, sa main ferme le magazine qu'il a fait semblant de lire. Il l'écarte, il écarte les obstacles entre lui et l'autre garçon. Il penche un peu la tête, en appuie sur son bras gauche. Sa main droite avance et vient se perdre dans les cheveux de Jude. Il approche son corps de celui de son ami, il franchit les quelques centimètres de parquet qui les séparent à peine. Son ami ne réagit pas, alors il continue. Pas un seul frisson dans sa nuque, pas de rejet, pas de « laisse-moi ». Jude est simplement incapable de réagir. David en profite, il offre à sa bouche le goût des lèvres de son ami. Ça n'a pas grand-chose d'un baiser passionnel, ça viendra peut-être plus tard. Dans quelques heures, quelques jours… Il ne réagit toujours pas, et David ne sait plus s'arrêter. Cette absence totale de réaction, il l'interprète comme une invitation. Après quelques secondes de baisers incertains et de plus en plus gourmands, il décide d'abandonner les lèvres du garçon. Sans attendre de réponse à ses tentatives amoureuses, il se lève.

\- On se voit demain, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Jude attend d'entendre la porte claquer, il s'assure que David est bien parti. Soudain, sa respiration revient, son cœur bat de nouveau. Il s'effondre au sol. Les souvenirs, plus ou moins récents, passent à l'attaque, ils mordent le cœur et le corps du garçon à pleines dents. Ses mains étouffent ses cris et ses sanglots.

Voilà, les larmes arrivent.

Que ça s'arrête, pitié, que ça s'arrête !

* * *

 _Alter Ego_ , Jean-Louis Aubert, 2001


	5. Boys don't cry

_Comme promis, je poste donc aujourd'hui puisque je pars en vacances, et que je ne serai pas là Dimanche. Je serai absente une semaine, donc je présente d'avance mes excuses à celles et ceux qui me laisseraient des reviews auxquelles je ne pourrai pas répondre immédiatement !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _J'ai un peu peur qu'on se perde dans mes bonds temporels, alors je précise qu'ici, les personnages ont seize ans._

* * *

Un an plus tard...

* * *

\- On peut parler deux secondes ? demande le garçon brun.

\- Si c'est indispensable !

La respiration haletante, Caleb rejoint Jude. Il a couru pour le rattraper, parce que le garçon a quitté la séance d'entraînement alors que tout le monde partait au vestiaire. Caleb a donc été forcé d'abandonner sa douche en cours pour le rattraper.

Cela fait un an que les deux garçons se fréquentent, plus par obligation professionnelle que par envie. Tous les deux mois environs, une rencontre sportive est organisée entre leurs deux lycées. Tous deux occupant exactement la même place sur le terrain de football, ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'évoluer face à face sur la pelouse. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas eu de match, juste un entraînement, et comme souvent, Jude est venu encourager ses amis. Les séances sont ouvertes au public, n'importe qui peut y assister, que cela plaise au capitaine ou non.

Les deux garçons franchissent la porte de l'école et se retrouvent dans la rue. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus de surveillant, tout le monde circule comme il le souhaite. Chaque visite de Jude est calculée. Il ne reste jamais plus d'une heure, il regarde toujours minutieusement autour de lui, et il part avant que la nuit ne tombe. Il ne tient pas à faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Plus ils s'éloignent de l'école et plus le garçon aux cheveux châtains se demande ce que l'autre lui veut. Tous deux restent silencieux, l'un par gêne, l'autre pas envie. A l'angle d'une rue, Caleb emprisonne le bras de son nouveau rival et presse le pas. Jude se laisse faire. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils se retrouvent au milieu du bois qui borde l'entrée de la ville. Personne aux alentours. Brutalement, le garçon fait lâcher prise à celui qui l'a conduit à l'écart sans aucune explication. Caleb lève les mains, comme pour signifier qu'il ne lui veut pas de mal.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ?

\- T'expliquer quoi ? Je veux juste discuter un peu ! Samford était pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, et il a prévenu personne. J'voulais juste savoir ce qu'il a !

Mais bien sûr. Jude n'est pas un idiot, l'autre garçon le sait très bien. A quoi ça rime, ce cirque ? Ils se toisent, c'est comme ça que fonctionne chacune de leurs rencontres. Les yeux glacés et moqueurs plantés dans les yeux flamboyants et distants. Tout chez eux affirme leur personnalité, leurs différences. De la posture du corps à la manière de boutonner la chemise, tout crie l'opposition. Jusqu'à l'excès.

\- Ça m'amuse pas Caleb, j'ai autre chose à faire !

\- Eh, je m'inquiète vraiment !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as tenu à m'amener si loin ?

\- Non. Je voulais être sûr que… _personne_ ne nous surveillait…

Les points de suspension n'ont rien d'hésitant, c'est juste une façon de marquer certains mots de sa phrase. Tous les deux savent très bien ce que ça signifie, ce « personne » qui est quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent trop bien pour leur âge. Le jeu a assez duré, Jude veut y mettre un terme.

\- Comment veux-tu que je sache pourquoi David n'était pas là ? Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, passe chez lui ce soir, ou bien téléphone-lui ! Pardon, mais il faut que je parte.

Il se retourne, avec l'espoir illusoire que Caleb ne posera pas d'autres questions. Bien sûr, ça ne peut pas être le cas. Tout ce manège, ce n'est pas pour David, il se fiche bien de savoir ce qu'il a. Il cherche autre chose, quelque chose que Jude cherche à éviter depuis qu'il l'a rencontré. Ce garçon, il connait beaucoup trop d'éléments de sa vie, et il fait beaucoup trop de suppositions. Il ne parle jamais, mais il sait. Caleb sait, et cache beaucoup. Il ouvre la bouche et Jude arrête immédiatement sa marche, dès les premiers sons.

\- Comme il a passé la nuit avec toi, je me disais que tu saurais pourquoi il a été absent toute la journée.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Sois gentil, soupire Caleb, ne m'insulte pas. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Samford, il est pas vraiment discret sur sa vie amoureuse. Tu couches avec qui tu veux, je m'en fiche.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Et ne m'insulte pas non plus, ce n'est pas pour savoir comment va David !

\- C'est vrai. Je crois qu'il est temps que toi et moi, on se considère pour ce qu'on est : des types admirés pour leur talent et leur intelligence. Alors, arrêtons de se mentir, et parlons un peu franchement !

Il s'adosse à l'arbre le plus proche, les mains dans les poches. Face à lui, face à la provocation, le garçon aux cheveux châtains se redresse et croise les bras. Maintenant, il l'observe, accroché à ses yeux, et il ne va pas détourner le regard. Il a réussi à attirer son attention, et surtout à la garder, alors Caleb s'autorise un sourire, un de ces sourires victorieux et moqueurs qu'il destine aux adversaires. Jude n'est pas un adversaire, pas vraiment. La vision qu'il a de ce garçon se déchire entre beaucoup trop d'émotions pour y mettre une étiquette. La colère, la compassion, le dégoût, la jalousie, l'incompréhension et la compréhension. Le désir et la fascination, aussi parfois. Souvent. Par moments, il remarque à quel point il peut jouer le _Je t'aime, moi non plus_ avec lui. Plus ils se connaissent, plus il pousse le jeu. La chanson, il la connait, et il en connait la complexité. Bon sang ce que ça lui plairait d'atteindre les toutes dernières mesures !

Cette idée, et tout ce qu'elle engendre, marque encore un peu plus le sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. En réponse, Jude fronce les sourcils derrière ses lunettes à bord sombre. Cette histoire ne lui dit rien qui vaille, mais il ne peut pas détaler comme ça. A la fois curieux et inquiet, il n'arrive pas à fuir. Il a aussi besoin de réponses, et l'occasion se présente enfin à lui. C'est un duel, un jeu nouveau. Il préfère laisser Caleb dégainer le premier.

\- Pourquoi tu couches avec Samford ?

Venant de n'importe qui, cette réplique aurait fait vaciller le garçon, à la fois par la froideur du ton et la façon de la poser, sans prendre de gants. Mais voilà, cette réplique vient de Caleb, et Caleb parle toujours de manière directe, sans se soucier de blesser les autres. Ou plutôt, il s'en soucie, il se soucie de la réaction qu'une telle bombe peut produire sur un individu quelconque, sur un organisme commun. Bien sûr, à ses yeux, Jude n'a rien de quelconque, ni de commun.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

\- De toi ? Pas du tout. Les gamins colériques qui se prennent pour des adultes, ça m'excite pas vraiment. Je préfère les gosses de riches, les bourgeois aux allures distinguées avec une allure fière et qui cachent tout ce qu'ils ressentent. J'adore deviner, et découvrir… Et j'ai un faible pour les yeux aux couleurs surnaturelles. On est loin de la description de ton copain !

Il ne réagit toujours pas, c'est ce que l'autre cherche, provoquer, trouver un point de rupture. Hors de question de lui offrir un tel privilège ! Alors Caleb continue.

\- Tu réponds pas ? Alors je recommence. Pourquoi tu couches avec Samford ?

Jude va bientôt partir. Cette entretient ne rime à rien, il ne sert à rien. Mais le garçon brun n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

\- D'accord, je reformule. Pourquoi tu laisses Samford faire ?

Les yeux de feu s'ouvrent très grand. C'est quoi cette question, et c'est quoi ce sous-entendu ? Jude comprend de moins en moins. Qui c'est ce type qui croit tout savoir de lui, de lui qui ne dit jamais rien ? Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, en quoi ça le concerne ? Ce qu'il se passe chez lui, dans sa vie ou dans sa tête, ça ne le regarde absolument pas !

\- Ah, j'ai vu juste ! Je vois toujours juste, je voulais juste savoir comment tu réagirais !

\- Une fois pour toutes, j'ai autre chose à faire que supporter tes conneries ! Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ma relation avec David te regarde.

Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner pour partir, l'autre garçon ne veut pas lui laisser une seconde de répit. Jude est déstabilisé, juste déstabilisé. Ce n'est pas suffisant, il peut toujours se relever, et toute cette mascarade aura été vaine. Il faut lui donner un coup puissant, assez pour qu'il tombe à genoux. Caleb abandonne l'arbre, les poings plantés dans les poches, et s'avance lentement vers le garçon. Et le garçon ne peut détacher son regard de ce corps qui s'avance et qui joue les danseurs en exercice. Jude resserre les bras sur la poitrine et il prend un air entendu. Ça ne perturbe pas son rival, au contraire.

\- Tu sais Caleb, ta réputation, je la connais.

\- Hmm. Avec celui-là dans ton lit, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il n'ait rien dit. Il m'apprécie pas beaucoup, mais je m'en fiche. Alors, c'est quoi ma réputation ?

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Oh oui, mais j'adorerais entendre ces mots-là dans une bouche qui fait tout pour paraître immaculée ! Alors, cette réputation ?

Caleb a raison, il y a des mots que le garçon ne s'autorise pas vraiment à prononcer, et ceux-là en font partie. Doucement, sa langue se presse contre ses dents serrées, derrière la bouche close, comme pour essayer de libérer un son emprisonné et interdit. C'est vraiment stupide d'avoir peur de mots ! C'est le sourire de Caleb qui le pousse à bout, il se sent forcé de lui lancer ces mots à la figure.

\- T'es insupportable, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Ah, si y a que ça…

\- Caleb ! Tout ton lycée ne parle que de toi, t'en as pas marre de ces rumeurs ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'imagine qu'elles sont fondées…

\- Tu imagines ?

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelles étaient ces rumeurs…

Décidemment, c'est pas simple. _Allons_ _mon garçon, t'as traversé pire que ça ! Ce ne sont pas deux trois mots plantés dans la gorge qui vont t'effrayer !_ Caleb s'approche de plus en plus. Il est légèrement plus petit que Jude, et pourtant tellement imposant. Il mord son sourire, à quelques centimètres du visage du garçon. Puis il s'éloigne, c'est à lui de tourner le dos, mais pas pour fuir, pour inciter le garçon à la parole. Jude se retourne brutalement. Il faut qu'il reste.

\- On raconte que tu te prostitues.

Voilà, c'est dit. Caleb se tourne lui aussi, un air satisfait plaqué sur la figure. Il ne nie pas, tout se confirme. A demi-surpris à la fois par l'aveu silencieux et par ses propres mots, Jude ravale tous les autres mots qu'il aurait aimé cracher. La force et l'envie n'y sont plus. Il y a encore bien des choses qu'il veut comprendre, qu'il veut entendre. Mais pour ça, il faut attendre la réplique, la riposte de l'adversaire.

Pour assoir son autorité, Caleb sort un paquet en carton de la poche de sa trop grande veste. Il tire une cigarette, il tend le paquet à l'autre garçon qui ne prend même pas la peine de refuser, sans baisser le regard. Il porte la cigarette à sa bouche, avec un mouvement lent et répété, sensuel à se damner. Oui, Jude comprend bien toutes les rumeurs à son sujet. N'importe qui tomberait à genoux devant une telle dose de sensualité dans un corps à peine adulte, dans un corps de seize ans.

« T'aurais pas du feu ? ». Jude soupire et plonge la main dans sa poche arrière. Dans sa main apparait un briquet _zippo_ , monogrammé, le genre qu'on ne sort pas spécialement pour fumer, mais plutôt pour la frime. Caleb lui fait signe d'approcher. De toute façon, un tel briquet, ça ne se lance pas. Jude fait jouer la roulette et la flamme apparait. Au même moment, le garçon à la cigarette protège le feu d'une main. Tous les deux se brûlent, mais pas suffisamment pour retirer la main. Ni pour accuser le briquet. Leurs deux mains se sont frôlées, ça a produit un drôle d'effet sur leurs peaux ! Jude referme le briquet tandis que l'autre garçon prend la sucette à cancer entre ses doigts, entre l'index et le majeur.

\- Tu fumes jamais ?

\- Si, ça m'arrive. Mais là, je veux des explications.

\- Entendu. Samford a pas raconté de cracs, c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit. Tu l'as bien vu, j'ai rien à voir avec les autres gosses du lycée ou avec toi. J'habite pas les beaux quartiers…

\- David non plus. Et il ne se prostitue pas.

\- Samford a obtenu une bourse pour ses notes. Moi pas.

\- Alors ce sont les élèves de la Royale qui payent tes études ? C'est vrai qu'ils doivent avoir les moyens…

\- Non, les études, c'est moi qui les paye ! Crois pas, c'est un boulot comme un autre. Mais ce sont pas les gosses du bahut qui me permettent d'étudier au lycée. Pas complètement.

\- Alors c'est qui ?

La voix est hésitante. Elle connait la réponse.

\- J't'en prie, Jude ! Tu le sais très bien ! Comment je sais tant de choses sur toi, pourquoi je connais tes angoisses, pourquoi j'ai tenu à t'éloigner autant de l'école ? Jude, tu laisses Samford te toucher sans rien lui dire de ce qui hante ton passé, il ignore à quel point tu souffres quand tu es avec lui ! Je peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens, mais je sais pourquoi tu as si peur... T'as jamais trouvé ça étrange que Dark te remplace par moi, qu'on ait tant de points communs ? Le génie, ça lui plait, ça l'inspire !

Jude n'arrive plus à respirer. David ignore tout de ses angoisses, c'est vrai, et ça lui permet de ne pas avoir à en parler, de souffrir à voix basse. Face à Caleb, il n'a plus aucune contenance, il perd tous ses moyens, il ne sait plus réfléchir de façon rationnelle. Les larmes montent aux yeux. La dernière fois qu'il a pleuré, il était enfant en proie au désespoir. Maintenant, il est devenu grand, suffisamment grand pour faire face !

 _Cachant les larmes dans mes yeux,_ souviens-toi ! _Parce que_ _les garçons ne pleurent_ pas.

(Cachant les larmes dans mes yeux. Car les garçons ne pleurent pas.)

\- Je l'entends me parler de toi tout le temps… Jude, je sais que t'as pas envie de m'écouter, mais je veux être sûr que tu comprends vraiment ce qu'y s'est passé.

\- Non, j't'en prie, tais-toi.

Il plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles, les larmes ferment ses yeux. Caleb écrase sa cigarette contre un rocher et se précipite sur le corps secoué de larmes brutes trop longtemps enfouies. Il le prend dans ses bras, referme ses bras autour, et sert très fort. Il écarte les mains de Jude, il les replace le long de son corps. Il chuchote, la voix dénuée de haine, de jalousie, d'ironie. Le visage de Jude caché au creux de son cou, la main dans les cheveux, il dit.

\- Personne ne devrait avoir à endurer ça... T'avais treize ans et aucune arme. Mais aujourd'hui, y a des mots que tu vas devoir apprendre à prononcer. Le mot « viol » en fait partie. Et je crois que je peux t'aider. Tu as besoin d'accorder ta confiance à quelqu'un, et je suis le seul à connaître ton secret. Il va falloir que tu comprennes que personne n'a le monopole de la souffrance ou des larmes. Les garçons aussi, ça a le droit de pleurer, Jude.

* * *

 _Boys don't cry_ , The Cure, 1980


	6. Purple Rain

Coucou les gens ! De retour de mes vacances sous la pluie pour vous pondre un nouveau chapitre. J'avoue m'être éclatée à l'écrire, mais j'ai un peu peur que ce soit... brouillon. En même temps, je crois que ça correspond bien aux sentiments des deux garçons, alors je n'y touche pas. Ce qui n'empêche que j'aimerais avoir votre avis là-dessus !

Nouvelle ellipse ( je sais, ça commence à faire beaucoup, et ce n'est pas la dernière !). Jude et Caleb ont donc 17 ans dans ce chapitre.

* * *

1 an plus tard...

* * *

Il est à peine sept heures du matin, c'est l'horloge murale qui l'indique au jeune homme. Ses mains se posent un peu au hasard sur la chaise, il sent le contact singulier du jean sur ses doigts engourdis. Pour retrouver le T-shirt et la veste, ça risque d'être plus difficile sans lumière. Silencieusement, il resserre les crans de sa ceinture. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les dénouer, au moins un peu. L'autre main frotte son visage, pour lui indiquer qu'il est temps de se réveiller. Comme tous les matins, il calcule le temps qu'il lui reste avant de partir, le temps qu'il peut se permettre de perdre sans être en retard. Un soupir vient interrompre son raisonnement quasi-nocturne.

\- T'es bien matinal aujourd'hui…

Dans le lit, il entend le jeune homme s'étirer, la tête encore plongée dans l'oreiller. Son sourire se fait avaler par l'obscurité de la chambre. Quelques rayons percent au travers des volets en bois. Il s'approche du lit et s'assoit sur le rebord, il se penche au dessus du corps à moitié endormi et enfoui sous les draps. Son compagnon se retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux, dans ces yeux apprentis cracheurs de flammes, ces yeux dont il ne sait plus se détacher. Il attend de sentir le contact de la peau, le contact presque amoureux des lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes pour se considérer vraiment réveillé. Il laisse ses mains partir pour une énième exploration de la peau de son amant. A force, ses mains connaissent tous les secrets de cette peau, de ce corps. Et pourtant, ça n'a rien de lassant ! L'une de ses mains descend, lentement. La peau laisse place au jean râpeux, juste quand ça devenait intéressant !

Soudain, le jeune homme, officiellement réveillé par cette surprise, se sépare de celui qui partage, parfois, ses nuits.

\- On est quel jour ?

\- Lundi.

\- Ah, je m'disais aussi…

\- Caleb, s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de m'disputer avec toi aujourd'hui.

\- C'est ça ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ce baiser, je le connais, il veut dire que tu m'abandonnes ce soir !

\- S'il te plait, ne hurle pas. J'suis épuisé, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

\- Je sais, pardon. Jude, je sais que c'était ça le deal, mais ça fait six mois que je joue les week-ends lover, celui que tu vois quand t'as le temps et que tu quittes quand t'en as marre. Je suis pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps. Surtout quand je sais que, quand t'es pas avec moi, c'est avec Samford que tu baises.

\- T'es sérieux là ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle des mecs que tu te tapes quand j'ai le dos tourné ?

\- Eh ! T'es bien content que je puisse payer un resto quand tu viens ici, non ? Pas de baise, pas de fric, et pas de resto !

\- J'te l'ai déjà dit, je peux très bien te payer le resto !

Sur le visage du jeune homme, Jude voit se dessiner le sourire carnassier qui plait et qui affole tant ceux qui croisent sa route. Quand on commence à en voir les contours, ça signifie que Caleb a une idée derrière la tête, qu'il a une réplique cinglante ou ironique en bouche, et qu'il va bientôt la laisser s'envoler. Ça ne manque jamais.

\- L'argent de ton père, j'en veux pas ! Et puis, quand on y pense, me payer le resto pour passer la nuit avec moi, c'est plus qu'une incitation à la prostitution ! Mais si tu y tiens tant que ça, je laisse tout tomber, tu connais mes conditions !

\- Arrête avec ça, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rompre avec David.

\- Alors pourquoi on discute ? T'as aucun droit sur moi tant que j'en n'ai pas sur toi ! J'en ai marre de toujours jouer selon tes règles ! Ça fait plus d'un an que je la ferme quand j'entends Samford raconter à quel point tu es merveilleux, à quel point vous êtes heureux ensemble ! Et ça fait plus d'un an que ça me donne envie de vomir, que j'ai envie de lui hurler que tu vas pas bien ! Et tous ces élèves qui te regardent passer, qui te dévisagent sans masquer leur pensées, ceux-là, je sais bien ce qu'ils te veulent ! Si je pouvais, je les tuerais tous !

\- Toi aussi, on te regarde.

\- Moi, c'est différent. Je les cherche ces regards, je fais tout pour les attirer. Pas toi.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne tombe jamais amoureux, je te trouve bien jaloux !

\- Oh non, Jude ! Ne confonds pas tout. La jalousie n'a pas toujours un lien avec l'amour. C'est juste une question d'orgueil, je ne supporte pas de savoir que tu appartiens à un autre, que je ne te suffis pas !

La lumière entre doucement, et Jude retrouve la trace de ses vêtements perdus. La conversation, il n'a pas vraiment envie de la continuer. Tous les deux chercheraient à avoir le dernier mot, comme toujours, comme tous les lundis matins. Parfois, le jeune homme aimerait échapper à ces disputes matinales, partir avant que son compagnon n'abandonne son sommeil.

Il enfile son T-shirt noir, et Caleb comprend que la discussion est close. Il quitte lui aussi le lit pour atterrir dans la salle de bain. Chaque lundi matin, c'est la même chose. Les deux garçons émergent, puis ils se disputent après deux trois baisers. Ensuite, Caleb part prendre une douche, en espérant que Jude sera toujours là quand il sortira.

L'eau froide achève tout à fait son réveil, elle le force à repenser à sa dispute. Un peu agacé, il se met à fredonner.

 _I only wanted to see you bathing in the purple rain. I never wanted to be your week-end lover. I only wanted to be some kind of friend. Baby, I could never steal you from another._

( J'ai juste voulu te voir te baigner dans la pluie violette. Je n'ai jamais voulu être ton amoureux du week-end. J'ai juste voulu être une sorte d'ami. Bébé, je n'ai jamais pu te voler à un autre. )

Bien sûr, il savait que cette relation serait compliquée, depuis le début. Abandonnée aux secrets, à la jalousie, à l'envie, au désir, à la peur, aux angoisses et aux cauchemars, leur vie à deux, qui n'en est pas vraiment une, n'a rien à envier aux romantiques et aux surréalistes. Entre la passion des corps, l'incendie des esprits, la colère de la voix et la menace d'abandon, les deux garçons ont de quoi occuper leurs week-ends. Parfois, aussi, l'un des deux s'écroule dans les bras de l'autre, épuisé et terrifié. Généralement, c'est Jude qui s'effondre, rongé par des angoisses nocturnes, les yeux humides des pleurs qu'il a tant retenus. Caleb se dit qu'il a au moins ça en plus, la possibilité de le prendre dans ses bras, pas pour le posséder, pour essayer d'aspirer un peu sa peur. Oui, son égoïsme peut au moins profiter de ça. Tous les hommes qui ont approché Jude d'un peu près, tous ceux qui l'ont touché sans prendre en compte ses frayeurs et ses doutes n'ont fait que disposer d'un corps vide, dont l'esprit se projette au loin pendant les contacts charnels. Caleb a le droit d'atteindre l'esprit du jeune homme, il a le droit de le prendre dans ses bras juste pour le consoler, le rassurer. Il connait aussi les limites des émotions du garçon. Il ne pourra jamais exiger plus qu'il n'a aujourd'hui.

Une fois, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Caleb a raconté à son amant son enfance, comment il a trouvé son père pendu dans la cuisine à cause de son endettement, comment sa mère a sombré dans la folie pour le suivre, comment il a découvert la rue, puis le trottoir, comment le directeur de la Royale l'a contacté, comment il l'a laissé disposer de lui, comment il a toujours laissé les autres disposer de lui… Cette nuit-là, il s'est endormi contre le cœur battant et brûlant de Jude, les yeux gris baignés de larmes et d'épuisement.

Caleb sort de la douche en laissant les dernières notes de Prince sur ses lèvres. Il attrape le premier jean qu'il trouve, il l'enfile tout en sortant de la salle de bain. Il lève la tête. Jude est toujours là. Il est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une pomme dans la main gauche et un livre sur les genoux. Voilà, toute sa colère a été happée par le vent, elle s'est évanouie. C'est l'effet que Jude provoque lorsqu'il est calme, serein, et baigné de lumière matinale. Un apaisement majestueux.

Soudain, on frappe à la porte. Caleb lève la main vers le jeune homme, il lui demande de faire silence. Personne ne sait où Jude passe ses week-ends, personne ne pose de questions. Ni son père, ni David, ni ses amis. La seule à savoir, c'est Célia. Et Célia n'a pas pu révéler un tel secret. Jude ne bouge pas, et Caleb s'approche de la porte. Il ouvre et se retrouve face à l'un de ses camarades de classe. Pour signifier à Jude qui se présente à sa porte, il dit son nom.

\- Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'entraînement n'est qu'à huit heures et demi.

\- C'est pour ça que je viens. Ce serait bien que tu répondes à ton téléphone parfois.

\- Désolé, j'étais sous la douche.

\- Enfin bref. Tu peux faire la grasse matinée, l'entraînement est annulé. Dark est encore absent, il peut pas assurer l'entraînement, et il sera peut-être pas là non plus pour le match vendredi.

\- Il est absent drôlement souvent en ce moment…

\- C'est qu'il se fait vieux…

Un courant d'air fait une irruption fracassante dans la pièce. La fenêtre claque brutalement, et le livre de Jude tombe sous l'effet de la surprise. En tentant de le rattraper, le jeune homme laisse un bruit sourd et parfaitement audible sortir de sa gorge. Caleb sursaute et tourne la tête. Il ferme les yeux et soupire bruyamment. Ça n'a pas pu échapper à son camarade de classe… Maintenant, il faut à tout prix effacer la curiosité hypothétique et naissante de son coéquipier, ne pas le laisser entrer et apercevoir son ancien capitaine chez le nouveau.

\- Ah, t'es pas seul apparemment…

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est professionnel ou personnel ?

\- On se voit en cours, Daniel.

Il referme la porte. L'oreille collée contre celle-ci, il entend les pas dans l'escalier, il entend le jeune homme s'éloigner. Lorsque les bruits s'estompent, il fait signe à Jude qui respire de nouveau.

\- Tu as dit à Daniel que tu te prostituais ? demande Jude.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui !

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai couché avec toute l'équipe ! Comment voulais-tu que j'obtienne le statut de capitaine si vite ?

\- J'ai pas envie de rire !

Le jeune homme referme la fenêtre. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de son travail à son amant, et son amant n'a pas l'habitude de le questionner. Jude se fiche bien de savoir qui sont les hommes qui payent Caleb, il ne veut surtout pas connaitre leurs noms. De toute façon, si Caleb avait vraiment couché avec tous les membres de son équipe, David lui aurait dit depuis longtemps. Non, cette réflexion trop rapide, trop artificielle n'appelle pas vraiment de réponse. Ce que cherche Jude, c'est détourner la conversation, éviter les sujets tus, ceux dont on ne se relève pas. Aujourd'hui, il ignore pourquoi aujourd'hui, Caleb ne peut pas faire semblant. Peut-être la voix fausse de Jude, ses yeux qui se détournent pour se cacher, les dents qui mordent la lèvre pour étouffer le reste… Peut-être rien, peut-être tout. Il s'approche de lui, il veut l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

\- Ça fait trois jours qu'il est absent. C'est pas la première fois qu'il part, mais c'est de plus en plus fréquent. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on n'en parlait pas, c'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit…

Il attend une réaction de la part de Jude, mais ne l'obtient pas. Alors il poursuit, change de sujet.

\- En tout cas, si tu veux venir tout à l'heure, on finit à midi. Tu manques sûrement à Samford…

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Me traite pas comme un enfant, y a longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade !

\- T'as raison. Jude, je sais pas exactement pourquoi Dark s'absente, mais y a pas mal de rumeurs à son sujet en ce moment. On dit qu'il est gravement malade, qu'il est recherché par des types un peu louches, qu'il va bientôt disparaître… Y en a des nouvelles tous les jours ! On est sûr de rien, mais je pense que tu devrais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Va lui parler ! Demande des explications, force-le à te répondre ! Jude, si tu résous pas ce problème, ça va te hanter. Ça va te bousiller

La voix de Jude s'étrangle complètement, comme quand il était plus jeune, comme chaque fois qu'il entend parler de cet homme, comme chaque fois que Caleb le force à affronter la réalité. Face à Caleb, il ne sait plus dissimuler, il ne sait plus faire semblant. L'obsession du directeur pour le garçon aux yeux de feu, Caleb la connait par cœur, il en était témoin chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son bureau, chaque fois qu'il acceptait de se taire et d'obéir.

\- Tu veux que je lui demande quoi ? demande Jude d'une voix amère et salée de larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il comprenne à ma souffrance ? Tu crois qu'il le sait pas qu'il a complètement brisé ma vie ? Tu crois qu'il en avait pas conscience quand il posait une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler ? Tu crois vraiment que lui demander pourquoi moi, pourquoi… Caleb, rien de ce qu'il dira ne pourra m'aider !

Caleb avale un « je sais ». Jude a raison, ce type a tout fait pour gommer l'enfance du garçon, pour rougir encore un peu ses yeux. Il a inscrit une douleur vive au creux-même de la chair de l'enfant, il a mordu le corps, le cœur et l'esprit. Et ça, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, même avec tout l'amour dont il dispose encore, Caleb ne pourra pas l'effacer. Malgré les baisers contre la poitrine, malgré les caresses au corps et les mots murmurés, malgré toutes ces nuits essoufflées, malgré toutes les tentatives pour lui faire oublier cet autre corps trop grand et trop mâture, il restera impuissant face à la détresse de son amant.

Avec la manche de son blouson rouge, Jude essuie les larmes qui ont roulé sur ses joues. Il ouvre son sac et glisse son livre entre deux cahiers. L'autre garçon croit l'entendre murmurer « je passerai peut-être ». La porte s'ouvre.

\- Jude ! J'ai vraiment envie de tuer tous ceux qui te regardent de travers, tous ceux qui rêvent de te posséder, au moins quelques heures. Mais je risquerais pas la prison, pas même pour tes beaux yeux ! Par contre, j'te jure qu'un jour, je le tuerai ! Dark, je vais le tuer.

* * *

 _Purple Rain_ , Prince, 1984


	7. Labyrinth

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction, une sorte de chapitre-charnière..._

 _Sachez que, c'est officiel, j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fiction ! Elle comportera donc 15 chapitres. On arrive donc bientôt à la moitié !_

 _Je ne sais par quel miracle j'ai réussi à publier aujourd'hui, parce que je crois avoir vexé mon ordinateur, et il a un peu de mal à faire ce que je lui demande sans s'éteindre... J'ai dû réécrire complètement un chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction que je commence tout juste ! Bref, si je ne publie pas en temps et en heure, c'est juste parce que mon ordinateur m'en veut pour quelque chose ! Dès que j'aurais trouvé quoi, j'espère que notre relation fonctionnera de nouveau correctement !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Links Rechts Geradeaus.  
_ A gauche, à droite,tout droit.

 _La folie a enfermé  
_ La folie t'a Emprisonné _  
Et votre monde idéal déformée  
_ Et déformé ton joli monde _  
a planté dans votre tête  
_ Elle Se est Implantée Dans Ta tête _  
consécutive, enfant, courir, aussi vite que vous le pouvez  
_ Cours, mon enfant, cours, also vite Que tu peux

 _Vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes  
_ Tu ne sais plus qui es tu _  
tu ne sais plus ce qu'est l'amour  
_ Tu ne sais plus CE qu'est l'amour _  
de votre réflexion a déformé  
_ son reflet déformé Se est _  
Personne ne ici, la  
_ Personne ne est _à vous tient_ là pour te Tenir

Aujourd'hui, il n'est pas d'humeur. De façon générale, il est rarement d'humeur, mais aujourd'hui moins encore. Non, il ne peut pas faire semblant, il ne veut pas. Il ne va pas jouer les capitaines conciliants et les amis dévoués, il n'a pas la tête à ça. Tout d'abord, c'est lundi, et il n'aime pas le lundi. Ensuite, le cours de mathématiques a été remplacé par un cours d'allemand, et le professeur leur a demandé de traduire un poème qui ne cesse de le hanter tant il lui fait penser au garçon qui partage ses nuits. Sans oublier sa dispute du matin qui lui porte encore sur les nerfs. Enfin, il n'a pas pu s'entraîner correctement, parce que son entraîneur est absent. Et maintenant, l'un de ses coéquipiers, l'un de ceux qu'il a du mal à supporter, lui court après pour lui faire un cours de morale ! Cette journée promet d'être irritante.

\- Caleb ! On ne peut pas rester sans entraînement, on a un match vendredi !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Ecoute, si tu tiens à t'entraîner, je te confie les rennes, mais fous-moi la paix ! J'ai autre chose à faire !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, tu fais partie de la Gestapo, ou quoi ?! Il est midi, je vais manger, et j'ai pas à me justifier !

\- Ben voyons ! Tu laisses encore tomber l'équipe pour te faire sauter derrière le lycée !

Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair. C'est probablement la seule chose qu'il apprécie chez David : son franc-parler. Il ne l'aime pas, il ne se gêne pas pour le lui dire. D'ordinaire, Caleb aurait usé de son talent pour les mots, il les aurait fait jouer, danser sur sa langue, jusqu'à mettre le jeune homme dans un état second, à mi chemin entre le dégoût et l'excitation. Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ecoute, ce que je fais et avec qui je m'envoie en l'air, ça ne regarde que moi ! Si ça t'amuse de nous parler de ta vie amoureuse et de te conforter dans l'illusion de ton couple parfait en nous racontant quand et comment tu baises, c'est ton problème !

\- Eh ! Où est le rapport ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'en sais que c'est une illusion ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Continue à te mentir, je m'en fiche ! Et ne viens pas te plaindre quand il t'aura quitté !

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure. Ses mots dépassent ses pensées, ça arrive souvent quand il est en colère. S'il poursuit cette conversation, il risque de prononcer des phrases qu'il regretta de ne pas avoir arrêtées. Que David souffre, il s'en fiche un peu, il l'a bien mérité ! Mais il y en a un autre qui risque de lui en vouloir, et il ne supporterait pas d'affronter son regard. Non, il vaut mieux se séparer de David. Comme ça, il n'aura pas non pas à subir la venue de Jude, il n'aura pas à mentir sur ses sentiments, sur sa jalousie maladive lorsque son coéquipier pose une main sur la taille de son amant. Aujourd'hui, il ne va pas réussir à garder son calme.

\- Ne crois pas que tes points communs avec Jude te permettent de le comprendre !

\- Et toi, n'imagine pas que le connaitre depuis si longtemps te donne des droits sur lui ! crache Caleb.

\- Quels droits ?

Ça recommence, il va en dire trop et s'emporter. Mais la machine est lancée, il ne sait plus l'arrêter. Il s'apprête à lui répondre, à répondre un peu plus que ce qu'il s'est promis de dire, mais il est arrêté par l'arrivée de Joseph, le gardien, à bout de souffle.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! Pas trop tôt !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

\- Dark. Il est là, et il nous veut sur le terrain dans deux minutes !

\- Je croyais qu'il s'était fait porter absent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

\- Aucune idée, il m'a juste conseillé de rassembler les joueurs au plus vite ! Ceux qui ne viennent pas dans la minute sont renvoyés de l'équipe. Et Caleb ? Il t'interdit formellement d'essayer de quitter le lycée ! De toute façon, il a posté des pions un peu partout, alors tu n'iras nulle part !

Ça ne rigole pas ! Le directeur est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! David hoche la tête et suit son ami, sans rien dire. Pas Caleb. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrent tout à coup, très grand. Il tremble presque.

Foncé…

Et Jude qui doit les rejoindre dans quelques minutes… Et David qui ne comprend rien ! Il fouille maladroitement dans la poche de son jean, mais n'y trouve rien d'autre que son porte-monnaie. Son portable, il l'a laissé dans la salle de cours. Pas le temps d'aller le chercher. Et puis, à cette heure-ci, les salles sont fermées à clef… Que faire ? Jude ne peut pas se retrouver face à son bourreau, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, et surtout pas dans son état. Il ne tiendrait pas. Caleb court pour rattraper David.

\- Je peux t'emprunter ton portable ?

\- Mais, on nous attend. Tu sais comment il est !

\- Oui oui, mais je dois absolument passer un coup de téléphone, et j'ai pas le mien !

\- Ça va ? T'as l'air stressé !

\- Ecoute, je te rattrape, mais je dois absolument téléphoner.

\- Bon…

Il arrache presque le téléphone des mains de son propriétaire. Frénétiquement, il cherche dans la liste d'appels le nom de Jude, puis porte l'appareil à son oreille. Les sonneries sourdes se succèdent, et personne ne décroche. Il retente, encore et encore, mais rien. Il déglutit. Que faire, bordel, que faire ? Rien. Jude est probablement en route, et personne ne peut empêcher sa rencontre avec son ancien directeur. Caleb ne peut pas sortir sans se faire prendre par les pions. Absolument aucun moyen de le prévenir… Tout ce que Caleb peut faire, c'est être là, le rassurer par sa présence.

Décidemment, il va rayer cette journée du calendrier dès qu'il sera rentré chez lui !

 ** _Links Rechts Geradeaus_** _ **  
**_ _A gauche, à droite, tout droit_ _  
_ ** _Du bist im Labyrinth_** _ **  
**_ _Tu es dans le labyrinthe_ _  
_ ** _Links, Rechts, Geradeaus_** _ **  
**_ _A gauche, à droite, tout droit_ _  
_ ** _Keiner kann dir sagen_** _ **  
**_ _Personne ne peut te dire_ _  
_ ** _Welche Türen die richtigen sind_** _ **  
**_ _Quelles portes sont les bonnes_ _  
_ ** _Mein verlorenes Kind._** _ **  
**_ _Mon enfant perdu._ _  
_

* * *

 _Labyrinthe, Oomph 2008_

* * *

J'ignore ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Moi, je ne l'aime pas. Il est effroyablement banal. Enfin, j'imagine qu'il a dû me plaire un jour...

J'ai peur que ceux qui suivent cette fiction décident d'arrêter à cause de chapitre... Bon, peut-être pas, faut dédramatiser ! En tout cas, pour me faire pardonner de cette médiocrité, je pense publier le prochain chapitre Mercredi.

Allez, bonne semaine !


	8. My Name is Stain

Mon ordinateur est moi avons décidé, après maintes discussions, de ne pas divorcer dans l'immédiat, faute de budget ! Je me suis engagée à ne pas trop lui en demander, il s'est engagé à faire ce que je lui demande ! Ceci étant dit, je commence à bosser pour le mois, et je suis légèrement décalée parce que je travaille le samedi. Donc, si je ne publie pas Dimanche, ben c'est juste que j'ai zappé qu'on était Dimanche...

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, entre autre pour me faire pardonner du précédent, particulièrement plat.

* * *

\- Caleb, bon sang, tu te réveilles ? Si c'est pour laisser passer toutes les balles, tu peux rester sur le banc !

\- Désolé, je vais me concentrer.

Pour l'instant, ça va être difficile. Jude n'est pas encore là, mais il ne va pas tarder. Par contre, Dark, il est bien là ! Il les observe, les jambes croisées, assis sur le banc de touche. Caleb est incapable de penser à autre chose. Du coup, il a à son actif deux hors-jeux, un but contre son camp et deux duels aériens perdus. Et s'il s'était trouvé en pleine rencontre sportive, il aurait certainement un carton jaune. L'agacement du gardien de but est tout à fait légitime.

 _Je suis Teinté, mon nom est Stain. Je ne me plains pas, je vais pas me plaindre ..._

(Je suis Tâche, mon nom est Tâche. Je ne me plains pas, je ne me plaindrai pas…)

Il remet la balle en jeu. Avec la position qu'il occupe, il ne peut pas se permettre la moindre seconde de repos. Que la balle circule en défense ou en attaque, il est toujours susceptible de recevoir une passe. C'est plutôt étrange, vue la médiocrité de son jeu, que l'entraîneur ne l'ait pas remplacé. Il doit bien se douter de quelque chose, il se doute toujours de quelque chose. Lorsque, trois jours après sa discussion dans la forêt avec Jude, Caleb s'est rendu dans son bureau l'entraîneur savait déjà. Il savait que Caleb connaissait son secret, qu'il venait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus de son argent, qu'il ne voulait plus le laisser disposer de son corps. Oui, Dark sait toujours tout, parce qu'il réfléchit chacune de ses actions, il anticipe les réactions. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est directeur ! Il a compris qu'il y a un problème, que le capitaine redoute quelque chose. Il attend de savoir ce que c'est.

\- Caleb, bordel !

La balle atterrit à ses pieds, mais elle lui échappe. _Reprends-toi !_ De rage, il frappe le ballon pour l'envoyer avec une force phénoménale, droit dans les mains du gardien. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas censé toucher un ballon de la journée…

\- Tu défends pas, tu n'attaques pas, tu rates tes passes… Et en plus tu manques un but d'aussi près !

\- La ferme !

Ses dents se serrent les unes contre les autres, pour l'empêcher de hurler. Soudain, il ignore si c'est le hasard ou autre chose, il lève la tête.

Jude.

Il est bien venu.

 _Merde, barre-toi._ Le jeune homme le regarde se rapprocher du terrain, sûr de lui, les mains au fond des poches de son jean, ce jean qu'il portait ce matin, qu'il portait hier. Ses cheveux entre le blond et le brun entament une valse lente et légère avec la brise. Il ne porte pas ses lunettes, et ses yeux flamboient d'autant plus. Sa fatigue, sa colère du matin, il les a troquées contre un sourire doux, sensuel, que Caleb espère lui être adressé.

Quelques secondes avant l'impact.

Maintenant, tout le monde suit le regard du jeune capitaine. Dark aussi. _Jude, dans combien de temps vas-tu comprendre ?_ Là où il est, Jude ne peut pas encore voir son ancien entraîneur. Caleb voudrait lui hurler de partir, mais il ne peut pas. Et le jeune homme continue sa progression. Le capitaine imagine ses sourcils se froncer devant tant d'agitation, comme chaque fois qu'il ne comprend pas. On lui a dit que l'entraînement était annulé. Il ne doit toujours pas voir l'entraîneur, puisqu'il continue à s'approcher du terrain, encouragé par les mouvements des bras de David qui lui fait signe d'approcher.

Son arrivée bloque complètement le jeu. Il est à quelques mètres du terrain. Caleb esquisse un pas. Tant pis pour les ragots, il ne peut pas rester là, le regarder foncer en Enfer. A peine pose-t-il le pied sur le sol que sa marche est arrêtée par une forte pression au niveau de l'épaule. Il tourne la tête.

C'est Dark.

Il s'est levé, et a devancé le capitaine, pour lui dire de rester à sa place, de ne pas faire de vagues. Il domine largement le jeune homme pas sa taille, sa posture, son attitude.

Jude s'est arrêté, mais il est encore trop loin pour qu'on distingue l'expression de son visage, la peur et la colère dans ses yeux.

\- Reprenez l'entraînement ! ordonne le directeur d'une voix forte.

Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix qui interdit à Caleb le moindre mouvement. Il regarde, tremblant, son entraîneur dans son large costume sombre s'avancer, approcher du jeune homme aux yeux rouges. Ses dix-sept ans, toute son assurance adolescente, il vient de les vendre, il les met aux enchères. Jude retrouve ses angoisses d'enfance, il affronte un adversaire bien trop fort pour lui.

Joseph relance le ballon. Doucement, les joueurs se remettent au sport et oublient l'incident. _Bande d'imbéciles !_ Le directeur emmène Jude. Sûrement dans son bureau… Le ballon roule jusqu'à Caleb. Il ne prend même pas la peine de le frapper, il quitte le terrain. Personne ne lui demande rien, ils en ont assez de ses excès de colère injustifiés. A peine a-t-il parcouru les premiers mètres qu'il entend le bruit du ballon qui passe de jambe en jambe. Alors, personne ne s'inquiète ?

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ?

Eh bien si, il y en a un qui l'a suivi. David… encore…

\- Je pense que ça se voit… Je vais éviter une catastrophe.

\- J'comprends pas. Si tu sais un truc sur Jude, tu devrais me le dire.

A chaque pas qu'il fait, Caleb est rattrapé par David qui le tire par la manche. Il s'en détache pour reprendre sa marche, mais la main de son coéquipier l'arrête encore. Plus il discute avec David et plus il perd de temps. Bien sûr, Dark n'est pas stupide, il ne tentera rien de compromettant alors que tous les élèves sont présents, alors que Caleb sait pertinemment ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans. Mais le nouveau capitaine ignore complètement ce qu'il se passera dans ce bureau, et il a peur.

Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux laisser Jude se débrouiller seul… Il chasse cette idée immédiatement. Le jeune homme a passé la nuit dans les draps et les bras de son amant, il sait parfaitement qu'il n'est pas de taille, pas après ses cauchemars, pas après cette dispute matinale…

David n'est pas inquiet, ou pas pour les bonnes raisons. Il s'interroge, il commence à comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose. Quelque chose entre Jude et Dark, quelque chose entre Jude et Caleb. Et ça ne lui plait pas.

\- Réponds ! Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

\- T'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Ne pas.

\- Mais bordel, il se passe quoi quand il vient chez toi ? Tu passes presque toutes tes nuits avec lui, et tu te rends compte de rien ? Comment c'est possible, hein ? Tu lui tiens la main, tu l'embrasses, tu baises et tu t'affiches avec lui, mais après, c'est rideau ! T'es pas foutu de l'écouter, tu vois pas à quel point il souffre avec toi !

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Sa voix est étranglée, presque sourde. La colère de Caleb, toute celle qu'il a emmagasinée pendant six mois, il la déverse d'un coup, elle lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il y a encore bien des choses qu'il veut dire, pour lui faire mal, pour lui montrer un peu ce que c'est que d'être le garçon derrière la porte, l'homme caché dans l'ombre, celui des sombres ruelles qu'on retrouve lorsque la nuit tombe et que plus personne ne peut témoigner. Ses lèvres s'étirent, il sourit, d'un sourire malsain et haineux.

 _Le gars d'à côté est un putain. La nourriture que je mange est un poison._

(Le gars d'à côté est vraiment un connard. La bouffe que je mange est du poison.)

\- A ton avis ? Tous ses week-ends depuis un an, tu crois qu'il les a passés où ?

\- La ferme !

\- Non, ça fait trop longtemps que je me tais, parce que je le lui ai promis ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu le connais depuis près de sept ans, et t'as rien remarqué ! Moi, j'ai eu besoin de deux minutes pour le comprendre ! Ça fait des mois que je supporte ses cauchemars et ses crises d'angoisses, parce que t'es pas foutu de l'écouter ! Et tu prétends l'aimer ? Moi, j'appelle ça profiter !

\- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?

\- C'est pas à moi de te le dire. Maintenant, tu m'excuses…

Il se met à courir, il a perdu beaucoup trop de temps, mais il ne le regrette pas vraiment. Depuis six mois, il rêve de balancer tout ça, toutes ses questions et sa haine jalouse. Maintenant, c'est fait. Et Jude ne lui pardonnera pas. Caleb le sait bien, l'amant jetable, c'est lui, pas David.

 _Ma maman dit que je dois être un dur, de vivre là-bas. Je veux savoir pourquoi ma maman dit que vous devez être mauvais ou méfier._

(Ma maman dit que je dois être un type brave pour vivre ici. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi ma maman dit que tu dois être mauvais ou méfiant.)

Il court encore quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte que le jeune homme aux cheveux longs le traque toujours, qu'il n'est pas reparti à l'entraînement. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il réagirait comme lui à sa place. Il y a des éclats de voix qui se traînent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. David ne reconnait pas la voix de Jude, parce qu'il ne lui connait pas ces accents de colère et de douleur. Caleb, il les sait par cœur. Il ne veut pas les interrompre, il cherche juste à se rapprocher, pour intervenir si ça tourne mal. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir comment ça pourrait mal tourner, mais il préfère se tenir prêt.

Sa main empoigne la T-shirt de David, Caleb le pousse derrière un arbre. D'ici, ils ont une vue partielle du jeune homme face à son ancien mentor, et ils les entendent presque correctement. Eux, ils sont cachés, mais s'ils parlent trop fort, ils seront repérés. Ça, David l'a compris. Il se dégage de l'emprise de son coéquipier, puis il tourne la tête pour vérifier ce qu'il voit.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- C'est pas tellement le moment. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien, ensuite je te laisse demander des explications.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Ecoute, je sais que sur le terrain, c'est moi qui réfléchis à votre place, mais fais un effort.

Caleb observe, il perçoit quelques mots que Jude prononce, mais David s'en fiche pas mal. Il a des questions à poser, et son coéquipier a les réponses. Adossé au tronc de l'arbre et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il le regarde.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu te tapes mon mec ?

Le jeune homme quitte sa scène d'observation des yeux quelques secondes, le temps de dévisager David. Il a le regard sombre, celui d'un homme qui découvre qu'on l'a trahi, qu'on l'a trompé. Plusieurs sentiments se bousculent dans la tête de Caleb. Bien sûr, il est heureux d'avoir avoué, mais il se met aussi à sa place, et il n'aimerait pas y être. Alors, pour cette raison, il décide de lui répondre.

\- Six mois.

\- Mais ça fait deux ans que vous vous connaissez… J'suis sûr que ça fait plus de six mois que tu rêves de me le prendre !

\- Je n'ai rien « pris », Jude n'est pas un objet et il est suffisamment grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, il n'y a que toi pour parler de lui comme ça !

\- Réponds !

\- Et si c'était le cas, ça change quoi ? soupire Caleb.

\- Tout ! Je le connais Jude, il aurait pas pu me faire ça ! C'est forcément de ta faute !

\- Ferme-là, on va se faire choper ! Ecoute, le jour-même où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai tout compris, tout ce que Dark lui a fait subir. J'ai cru que tout le monde savait que cet enfoiré l'avait violé, qu'au moins toi tu savais, mais j'ai vite compris que c'était pas le cas. Quand j'ai appris que vous étiez ensemble, j'me disais qu'il irait mieux, qu'il te raconterait, mais non, tu voyais rien d'autre que ton couple parfait. Au bout d'un an, je l'ai chopé, je voulais juste le pousser à bout et le faire parler. On a joué cartes sur table après ça.

Le mot « violé » produit un drôle d'effet sur David, une sorte de révélation morbide. Il aimerait ne pas croire son coéquipier. Il n'y arrive pas. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'y arrive pas. Ça explique beaucoup trop de choses, ça prend sens beaucoup trop rapidement. Il est en colère. En colère contre Dark, bien sûr, en colère contre Caleb évidemment, mais aussi contre Jude. Il voudrait savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, à quel point son amoureux a souffert, mais il ne peut pas, c'est trop douloureux. Alors il choisit de garder son rôle de mari trompé face à l'amant de son amour d'adolescence.

\- Le trottoir, tu lui as dit aussi ?

\- Pas besoin, tu t'en étais déjà occupé. Jude m'a tout raconté, pendant des mois, y compris la souffrance que ça a été quand tu l'as embrassé pour la première fois, quand tu lui as pas laissé le choix pour le reste. Il savait pas comment te le dire, que ton besoin d'amour, ton désir c'était au dessus de ses forces. Ça a fini par devenir mécanique, et je m'y connais en amour mécanique ! Au bout de six mois, j'en ai eu marre de jouer les confidents, juste les confidents. Mais c'est pas moi qui ai fait le premier pas.

\- J'te crois pas.

\- J'm'en fiche. Le reste, tu verras avec lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux ne parle, ils n'y arrivent pas ou n'ont plus l'envie.

 _La guerre est au moins ce que nous faisons 'meilleur._

( La guerre est finalement ce que nous faisons de mieux.)

Soudain, les voix se transforment en silence. Le directeur s'en va, il retourne à son bureau, ou ailleurs. Jude ne le suit pas, il reste planté dans le sol, sans doute sonné par la discussion, les retrouvailles chaotiques. Caleb n'a pas le temps de s'approcher, Jude se met à courir.

Il faut le rattraper, ne pas le laisser seul, surtout !

\- Ça va te faire très plaisir ce que je vais te dire David, mais reste ici.

David obéit. Etrangement. Peut-être qu'il a enfin compris. Caleb suit la direction qu'a empruntée son amant. Il se doute un peu de l'endroit qu'il cherche à atteindre, alors il déploie toutes ses forces dans la course, et se retrouve aux vestiaires. Il ne réfléchit pas, il entre.

Jude est là, dans un coin de la pièce. Il tremble, il pleure, les jambes contre sa poitrine, le visage caché dans ses mains. Caleb ferme rapidement la porte à clef, il s'approche. Ça lui rappelle un peu la forêt, toutes ces nuits depuis six mois. En plus violent, plus incontrôlable. Il s'assoit face au garçon et se penche au dessus de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le corps est secoué de larmes et de spasmes. Jude accepte l'étreinte et enfonce ses ongles dans le survêtement du jeune homme, il le colore de sa peine. Caleb ne veut pas le forcer à parler. Il n'en a pas besoin.

\- Il savait tout ! Je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait fait de ma vie, à quel point j'ai souffert, mais il savait ! Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, mais avec ce ton froid ! Il ne regrette pas, rien !

\- Jude ...

\- J'pensais que… qu'il serait au moins… Il croit que je lui dois tout. Il est fier de ce que je suis devenu, il dit que c'est lui qui m'a forgé… Il a pas le droit d'être fier ! Il peut pas !

Caleb aperçoit David dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne l'a pas bien fermée. Il embrasse Jude, efface ses larmes, et sourit tristement.

\- David est là. Tu devrais lui parler. Moi, je te rappelle un peu trop Dark, et tout le reste… Fais le point avec David, et va de l'avant. Pour l'instant, t'as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Il quitte les vestiaires. Que David le remplace à présent…

 _Je ne me plains pas, je vais pas me plaindre._

( Je ne me plains pas, je ne me plaindrai pas.)

* * *

 _My Name is Stain_ , Shaka Ponk, 2011


	9. La mauvaise Education

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous sommes bien Dimanche, enfin bientôt lundi, alors je publie !

Guest, je tenais simplement à te répondre. Ecoute, ton commentaire, je ne peux pas le prendre au sérieux ! Tu critiques, d'accord, mais je n'ai aucun point de comparaison, tu ne me dis que des choses négatives. Quand tu dis que mon chapitre t'a déçu, soit ! Mais si tu ne publies rien d'autre de positif sur les autres chapitres, comment veux-tu que je comprenne ce qui te gêne ? Ce qui est dommage, c'est que tu t'es planté de victime, parce que je suis parfaitement insensible à ce genre de remarques non construites. Enfin, on en a discuté entre nous, je me permets donc de jouer les porte-paroles des fanfiqueuses que tu incendies. Visiblement, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que, lorsque tu tapes tes remarques sur un clavier, tu t'adresses à une _personne_ , tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas une machine, tu as donc le droit d'y mettre la forme et la manière. De plus, sache que c'est assez lâche, parce que tu utilises un pseudo anonyme qui nous empêche de te répondre et de discuter avec toi. Donc, tu n'as peut-être rien d'autre à faire que poster des remarques tellement violentes qu'elles en deviennent ridicules, mais nous avons des occupations un peu plus intéressantes que te lire ! Si tu n'aimes pas nos histoires, ne les lis pas, on ne t'y force pas, au contraire ! Ah, au fait, mon prochain chapitre contiendra un lemon, alors je te conseille vivement d'arrêter ta lecture ici, je ne devrais pas en être affectée ! Et change de pseudo, Guest ne te va visiblement pas très bien.

Sur ce, à tous les autres, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

La porte de l'appartement claque. Il est en colère, et il tient à ce que l'immeuble entier le sache. La pièce est sacrément en désordre. Tant pis, il n'a pas le courage de ranger. Sac et vêtements, il lance tout sur le lit qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de replier. Près de la fenêtre, il y a un livre qui ne lui appartient pas. Jude l'a oublié ce matin. Tant pis. C'est d'une douche glacée dont il a besoin.

Après avoir quitté les vestiaires, Caleb n'a pas eu la force de repartir à l'entraînement. Il a quitté le lycée et n'est pas revenu pour les cours de l'après-midi. De toute façon, il n'aurait rien écouté. Autant rester dehors. Il s'est mis à arpenter les rues de la ville, sans but précis. On appelle ça « errer ». S'il avait vécu au XIXème siècle, cette expérience lui aurait apporté le support pour un grand roman mélancolique, ou un opéra. Mais voilà, on est au XXIème siècle, et Caleb n'est ni poète, ni musicien, ni même artiste. Il est sportif, orphelin, presqu'adulte, stratège, intelligent, prostitué, amant à mi-temps, fraîchement célibataire, talentueux, et au bord de l'implosion.

Il se force à ne pas pleurer, à ne pas hurler. Il ignore pourquoi il a réagi ainsi, pourquoi il a accepté de laisser Jude, pourquoi il l'a abandonné entre les bras de David. Quelque part, ça ne l'étonne qu'à moitié. Il a toujours su que Jude le quitterait un jour, alors il a pris les devants. _Quel con ! Ça va pas t'interdire de souffrir !_ Maintenant que Jude est parvenu à affronter ses démons, il va devoir se reconstruire. Et se reconstruire en passant ses nuits avec un type qui a vendu son corps à son bourreau, ce n'est pas possible. C'est le meilleur moyen de devenir fou.

On frappe à la porte. Caleb sort de sa douche, il s'habille rapidement et marche jusqu'à l'entrée. Il ouvre.

\- Salut.

\- Jude ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et pourquoi tu frappes ? T'as les clefs !

\- J'étais pas sûr que tu serais là.

\- Tu viens pour récupérer ton livre, j'imagine.

\- Quoi ? Non, je suis pas là pour ça.

\- T'es là pour quoi alors ?

\- Tu me laisses entrer ?

\- T'en a fait quoi de David, tu l'as déjà revendu ?

\- J'peux entrer ?

Caleb hoche la tête. Jude entre, et il se plante au milieu de la pièce. Il a remis ses lunettes. Malgré les verres, on voit qu'il a pleuré, longtemps. Ses yeux de feu sont rougis, des cernes se dessinent en dessous, et ses cheveux sont désordonnés. Même avec ça, avec ses allures de bourgeois lancé sur les pavés parisiens, il est beau. Ça rajoute à son look d'ange déchu. Bon sang ce qu'il est beau !

\- C'était quoi ce numéro ?

\- Quel numéro ?

\- Caleb, tu peux pas me larguer alors que je suis incapable de me défendre !

\- Te défendre ? J'ai fait ça pour toi, pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir ! Tu serais parti un jour de toute façon !

\- Eh ! Je t'interdis de penser à ma place ! Assume au moins tes décisions ! C'est toi qui voulais partir, n'inverse pas les rôles ! C'est pour ça que t'as tout raconté à David !

\- Pas du tout ! Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être pas seulement pour toi que j'ai fait ça. Mais comprends-moi ! Tu largueras jamais Samford, alors j'ai préféré arrêter avant que ça fasse trop mal. Toi, tu gardes les gens pour leur interdire de souffrir. Moi pas. Je peux pas, Jude, je peux plus !

Lui qui ne voulait pas hurler, c'est raté. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à son ancien amant si vite. Il n'est pas préparé, pas du tout. Il comprend sa réaction, il a raison de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il a dit, ce qu'il a fait. L'improvisation, ce n'est pas son fort. Jude est en colère, ça se voit.

\- Pourquoi t'es revenu, Jude ?

\- Parce que j'ai tout raconté à David. Et j'ai rompu.

Ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il dévisage Jude, il observe chacun des traits de son visage pour comprendre. Le jeune homme ne bouge pas, il reste là. Ses yeux sont encore pleins des fantômes de ses larmes, et il arrive pourtant à les planter dans ceux de Caleb, noyés sous la surprise. Non, il ne ment pas, il a bien rompu. Tout tourne dans sa tête, il passe et repasse les informations qu'il a sur Jude, David, Dark, il mélange le tout pour assembler un puzzle correct, un puzzle qui expliquerait cette phrase : « J'ai tout raconté à David. Et j'ai rompu. ».

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- C'est pas suffisant comme explication. Ça fait un an que tu répètes que tu le largueras jamais même si je t'y force. Et là, sans raison, alors que je t'ai évité de faire un choix, tu le quittes. J'suis complètement paumé.

\- Moi aussi.

\- C'est à cause de Dark ?

Il pause la question, mais ça n'en est pas une, elle n'appelle aucune réponse. C'est forcément Dark. Jude est un garçon réfléchi, mais terrorisé. Pour prendre une telle décision, on a dû le brusquer, le forcer à affronter une réalité, trop vite.

\- J'ai toujours fait semblant, reprend Jude. Semblant que rien ne se passait, semblant que rien ne me touchait… Tu vois où ça m'a mené ! David mérite pas ça. Je lui mens depuis toujours, ça peut pas continuer.

\- Il t'aime, il te pardonnera.

\- Mais pas moi. Je ne peux pas _me_ pardonner, et je ne peux pas _lui_ pardonner.

\- Jude. Il t'aime. Il espérait juste qu'avec le temps, tu répondrais à ses sentiments.

\- C'est impossible. Tu le sais bien. L'amour, c'est pas pour moi. Je peux pas tomber amoureux, je saurai jamais lire le mode d'emploi.

 _Jude, on t'a trop dit à quel point tu étais exceptionnel, à quel point tu étais unique. On te l'a mal dit. Tout ça, toutes ces émotions, tu les as mises sur le compte de l'amour. Je sais ce qu'il te disait quand vous étiez seuls, je sais ce qu'il t'a fait croire. Jude, l'amour, c'est pas ça, ça ne se subit pas, ça se vit. Et Dark aura beau te dire ce qu'il veut, il n'y avait pas d'amour là dedans. L'amour, c'est pas qu'une question de possession et de désir. Surtout pas à sens unique._

 _On n'aime pas un enfant de treize ans. On le harcèle, on abuse de lui. *_

\- Donc tu le laisses pour l'empêcher de souffrir. Et moi, là dedans ?

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai l'impression que le monde entier souffre par ma faute. Mon père qui ignore tout, Célia qui imagine le pire, David à qui j'ai menti. Et toi. J'ai cru que je pouvais me reposer complètement sur toi. Tu n'es pas un surhomme. Tu es juste… juste toi.

\- Jude, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Exactement ?

Le jeune homme se rend soudain compte de son poids, ses jambes ne le portent presque plus. Plus par réflexe ou par besoin que par envie, il s'approche de son ami. Leurs corps se rapprochent, les mains de Jude s'accrochent à ce qu'elles trouvent, au T-shirt de Caleb. Sa tête se cache dans son cou, contre sa peau à l'odeur familière.

Cette scène, Caleb et Jude la répètent depuis six mois, de manière hebdomadaire. Généralement, leurs corps s'enlacent étroitement, leurs bouches s'aimantent. Aucun respect pour les costumes, ils les abandonnent dans un coin de la pièce. La lumière se tamise sous leur besoin d'intimité. Pas de musique, ce n'est pas nécessaire, elle engloutirait les soupirs et la poésie fiévreuse qui accompagne les deux acteurs. Pas besoin de public non plus, pas d'applaudissement à la fin, lorsque les deux corps blancs et tremblants s'éloignent l'un de l'autre dans un cri ultime. Ça, c'est la scène habituelle.

Aujourd'hui, Caleb sent bien que Jude n'a pas besoin de ça. Ses bras entourent sa taille et son dos, il pousse encore son corps contre lui et retire ses lunettes, pour lire la moindre émotion. Pendant que Jude profite de l'abri du cou de son amant, Caleb enfouit délicatement ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche dans ses cheveux pas vraiment blonds. Quelques minutes. Des larmes familières roulent dans son cou pour s'échouer sur le col de son T-shirt. Ce n'est pas la première fois que son ami pleure dans ses bras, et ce n'est pas non plus la dernière. La nouveauté, c'est ce qui a provoqué ces larmes. D'ordinaire, Caleb les provoque en forçant Jude à se souvenir de Dark, de sa façon de le traiter. Parfois aussi, il le force à parler de David, ou de son enfance. Là, c'est différent, parce que Caleb est le provocateur des larmes de son ami, mais il en est également l'objet.

L'une des mains du jeune homme quitte le dos de son ami pour rejoindre sa mâchoire tandis que l'autre accède à sa hanche. Jude quitte la peau de son amant pour poser leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il est épuisé, sa tête est trop lourde pour lui seul. Les yeux fermés et brûlants, il sent le pouce de Caleb contre sa joue s'appliquer à gommer ce qu'il reste de larmes. Lentement, ses lèvres se baladent. Le front, la tempe, le nez, la joue, la mâchoire. Si Caleb ne devait retenir qu'une seule action, qu'un seul geste de cette relation, ce serait celui-ci : ses lèvres qui couvrent et découvrent le corps entier du jeune homme.

Le corps de Jude se tend. Le problème avec cette scène, c'est qu'ils l'ont tant répétée qu'il semble impossible d'y apporter des variations. Les baisers de Caleb, Jude les comprend mal, il les entend comme des préliminaires. Sa journée s'est révélée éprouvante, mais il ne peut pas refuser à son ami un morceau d'amour physique. Maladroitement, ses lèvres tremblantes se plaquent contre le cou et la poitrine du jeune homme. De ses mains, il défait la chemise blanche qui cache son corps. Caleb ferme les yeux. Il comprend ce que Jude tente de faire. Pour lui faire plaisir ou par habitude, il va lui abandonner son corps si faible et pas du tout en état de donner la moindre preuve d'amour. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionnait avec David. Il cherche à oublier sa journée.

\- Jude… murmure-t-il.

Il n'écoute pas. Les mains de son amant s'égarent sous son T-shirt. D'un geste mal assuré, elles retirent le vêtement et leurs deux poitrines dénudées se rapprochent pour supprimer tout espace entre elles. Caleb se laisse faire. Ses yeux sont fermés pour ressentir le moindre contact, pour écouter la danse angoissée du cœur du jeune homme. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait laisser Jude continuer, sans se soucier de son état. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'il peut profiter de sa peau un lundi, la première fois qu'il n'aura pas à se demander à quelle heure il lui échappera au matin… Son corps entier commence à ressentir les effets des baisers et des caresses mal assurées de son amant. Les soupirs se glissent le long de sa gorge tandis que les baisers de Jude descendent encore, le long de sa poitrine et jusqu'au ventre. Sa peau brûle, chaque partie de son corps répond au désir provoqué par le jeune homme.

Caleb mord sa lèvre inférieure. Ça suffit ! Il entend le bruit de la fermeture éclair de son jean qui descend. Il reprend ses esprits. S'il laisse Jude aller plus loin, il sait bien ce qu'il va se passer. Et il sait à quel point il va le regretter.

\- Jude, arrête !

Le jeune homme se relève soudain, à l'appel de son nom Il a l'air surpris, son regard jongle entre les deux yeux bleus et perçants de son ami. Il est rare que Caleb utilise son prénom de manière si sèche et si violente. Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? Caleb soupire, il calme les pulsions de son cœur et de son corps. Les mains sur ses épaules, il repousse doucement le corps de son ami. Tout le désir, toute la passion qu'il éprouve forment un voile devant ses yeux, Caleb en est conscient. Il passe ses mains sur son visage, dans ses cheveux pour ne pas affronter le regard perdu de Jude.

\- J'sui paumé là… murmure Jude.

\- Je sais. Pardon.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Alors quoi ? T'as pas envie ?

\- Si, évidemment. Mais je peux pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il tente de réenclencher son corps, de le pousser à s'éloigner de son ami tout en interdisant à ses yeux la contemplation du corps presque dénudé à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se retourne pour lui faire face. Il plante ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Jude, toujours perdu par la réaction de son ami. Finalement Caleb sourit, presque gêné par la situation.

\- Pardon. Je crois que toi et moi, on n'est pas allé à la bonne école. Côté sentiment, on n'assure pas vraiment. Je veux pas d'un amour mécanique entre nous. Et je refuse de profiter de toi…

\- Est-ce que je t'ai interdit quoi que ce soit ? demande Jude, la voix emprunte de colère.

\- Non. Pas besoin.

Il prend le risque de se rapprocher. Jude ressemble à un enfant qui ne comprend pas son erreur. A un adulte qu'on a plongé en plein cœur d'un tourbillon trop turbulent, trop intense. Il recommence. Caleb prend de nouveau le jeune homme dans ses bras, au creux de son corps.

\- Je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour, Jude, tu peux pas savoir. Surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'heure limite à laquelle je dois te rendre à Samford. Mais ça attendra. Je peux pas faire ça alors que le moindre mouvement, le moindre mot te fera penser à Dark. Il est hors de question que tu penses à lui quand tu es dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, et je ne veux pas que tu aies peur. Et si demain ça va pas mieux…

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Caleb, je suis pas sûr d'aller mieux un jour. Notre relation fonctionne en deux temps : la journée, on discute. La nuit, on baise. Et ta partie préférée, c'est la nuit. Si on n'a plus ça, je doute que je t'intéresse encore !

Caleb sourit devant l'emportement de son ami. Alors, il n'a vraiment rien compris, ce petit génie de pacotille !

\- Jude Sharp, tu es un abruti. Tu tiens à peine debout et on voit les larmes au bord de tes yeux. Où tu as vu jouer que c'était bandant, ça ? Va dormir, Jude. On en reparle demain. J'appelle ta sœur pour lui dire que tu seras absent ce soir.

\- Il est dix-neuf heures.

\- Va dormir !

\- Parfois, souffle Jude, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant dans tes bras.

Caleb retient un rire. D'accord, va pour l'enfant !

* * *

 _La mauvaise Education_ , Pedro Almodovar, 2002

La phrase suivie d'une * est empruntée à la traduction française du film. Je me suis rendue compte, ceux qui connaissent ce film ne me contrediront pas, que cette fiction avait quelque chose de similaire à ce sublime film, toutes proportions gardées. Pas étonnant, il s'agit sûrement de l'un de mes films de chevet. Avec _Les Chansons d'amour_. Donc, si quoi que ce soit rappelle ce film, eh bien ce n'est pas volontaire, mais ce n'est pas non plus étonnant.


	10. Osez Joséphine

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience... Bon, "impatience" est un peu fort, disons avec curiosité, c'est mieux ! Enfin bref... Bonne lecture,

* * *

 _Eviter les péages. Jamais souffrir_. _Juste faire hennir les chevaux du plaisir. Ose…_

Caleb attrape le portable de son ami qu'il a laissé sonner un peu trop longtemps. Son bras s'élance au dessus du corps de Jude, au bord du réveil. Trop tard. Caleb se redresse un peu dans le lit.

\- Allô ?

\- Pourquoi je tombe toujours sur toi quand je téléphone à mon frère ? soupire une voix.

\- Bonjour Célia, comment vas-tu ?

\- Passe-moi mon frère.

\- Ah, désolé, il ne peut pas te parler. Sa bouche est un peu occupée pour l'instant !

\- Va te faire voir ! Passe-moi Jude !

\- Très bien. Jude ? Ton infernale petite sœur !

A peine réveillé, Jude porte le téléphone à son oreille et se redresse pour quitter le lit. Caleb se laisse tomber contre le matelas et enfouit son visage dans les oreillers. Il a décidé de sécher les cours pour la seconde fois de la semaine, alors il espère replonger dans les bras de Morphée rapidement, puisque ceux de Jude ne sont plus disponibles. Célia raccroche avant de lui en laisser le temps. Au travers de ses paupières mi-closes, le jeune homme observe le corps de son amant qui se rapproche du lit, qui plonge avec lui sous les draps. Il sourit. Caleb maintient le dos de son ami contre son propre torse, il l'emprisonne de ses bras. L'une des mains de Jude rejoint son étreinte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Rien. Savoir comment j'allais.

\- Ah ...

\- Dis donc, t'es drôlement en forme dès le matin.

\- J'y suis pour rien, sourit Caleb, tu me fais de l'effet.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on discute.

\- Bah, tu m'écoutes rarement, alors je tente ma chance !

Le jeune homme quitte de nouveau le lit pour rejoindre la cuisine. On est bien loin de l'image bourgeoise qu'il s'amuse à véhiculer où qu'il aille ! Ses cheveux sont détachés et dispersés au gré de leur envie, ses yeux encore perdus dans le monde des songes. Sa démarche est un peu laborieuse, un peu bancale. Pourtant, toute la grâce qu'il a empruntée aux anges, toute la dignité que son enfance dans les beaux quartiers lui a léguée, il ne les a pas abandonnées. Elles font partie de son charme, de son charme naturel. Même vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un débardeur trop large, il joue les fantasmes adolescents, la pureté de l'enfance qui s'envole malgré elle.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit ?

\- Quoi ? demande Caleb, s'extirpant d'un rêve. Non, j'arrive.

Aucun des deux garçons ne peut se vanter d'être un expert culinaire. Cependant, Jude a pris l'habitude d'observer sa petite sœur cuisiner, et Caleb est forcé de se débrouiller puisqu'il vit seul depuis qu'il a seize ans. Jude ne laisse pas le choix de la nourriture à son ami, il casse des œufs dans un saladier. Caleb prend place sur un tabouret, il observe la main blanche saisir les œufs et remuer le poignet pour les battre. Il ferme les yeux pour écouter le feu de l'appareil électrique lécher la casserole, il entend le grésillement de la nourriture qui plonge pour rejoindre le fond de l'ustensile.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu fermes les yeux à chaque fois que je prépare quelque chose…

\- C'est normal. Tu es toujours entouré de ta famille, ces bruits-là te sont familiers. Moi, quand je les entends, ça me rappelle qu'il y a quelqu'un avec moi. Et que c'est toi.

Il éteint le feu et dissimule son sourire attendri. Il partage l'omelette en deux et apporte le petit déjeuner sur la table. Il est un peu tôt pour avoir une longue et douloureuse discussion, ils sortent à peine de leurs rêves et des draps, alors ils gagnent un peu de temps.

 _A l'arrière des berlines, on devine…_

Le téléphone de Jude sonne pour la seconde fois de la matinée. Les deux garçons soupirent. Pas moyen d'être tranquilles ! Jude fait un signe à son ami. Je laisse sonner. La chanson déploie ses accents rocks et sa voix à fêlures jusqu'à la dernière note. Pas de message. Chaque fois que le téléphone demande de l'attention, Caleb sourit. C'est bien le genre de son ami de choisir une chanson d'intello sur fond de partition underground ! Machinalement, il porte sa fourchette à sa bouche et la repose, puis recommence jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide.

Il y a des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. L'appartement est au cinquième étage, l'ascenseur est en panne depuis deux semaines, et il n'y a que trois appartements loués à cet étage. On ne monte pas jusqu'au cinquième pour rien. Des soupirs essoufflés derrière la porte, puis trois coups contre celle-ci.

Caleb ouvre.

\- Célia…

Elle n'attend pas d'invitation. La jeune fille entre, bousculant le jeune homme au passage, et se précipite dans les bras de son frère qui parvient à la réceptionner en quittant son tabouret. Caleb ferme la porte et soupire suffisamment fort pour que la jeune intruse l'entende. Ça lui arrive souvent de débarquer sans prévenir, de les réveiller à sept heures du matin un dimanche, de passer prendre son frère le lundi matin. Bref, de les interrompre. Célia le sait, et elle s'en fiche un peu, parce qu'elle considère avoir plus de droit sur Jude que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle prend finalement la peine de saluer le jeune homme, de loin.

\- Pardon d'arriver comme ça…

\- C'est rien, on commence à avoir l'habitude, râle Caleb.

\- Jude, David est passé à la maison ce matin. Il te cherchait.

Les deux garçons se dévisagent, chacun dans un coin de la pièce. Jude a toujours cherché à protéger sa sœur, et il ne lui parlera probablement jamais de ce qu'il a subi pendant ses jeunes années de collège. Mais David, lui, il sait maintenant, et il va avoir du mal à tout garder pour lui. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux vers sa petite sœur, en priant pour ne pas avoir d'explications à donner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Tout, je crois. Que tu as rompu, que tu l'as trompé. Il avait pas l'air bien. Je crois qu'il veut avoir une discussion avec toi. Et comme tu n'étais pas à la maison, il va se douter que tu es ici.

\- Mais tu le savais tout ça, constate Caleb. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au téléphone, tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu es venue ?

\- Parce que… il m'a dit que tu avais vu Dark. Et que ça s'était mal passé.

Elle baisse les yeux et approche sa tête de la poitrine de son frère. Son cœur bat un peu trop fort à son goût, impossible de réguler sa danse cardiaque. David n'a pas pu se contenter de ça, il lui a forcément révélé ce secret que son frère a admirablement bien porté pendant des années. Il ne voit pas l'air désolé de son amant, il pose son menton sur la tête de sa sœur, comme pour la rassurer. Il murmure.

\- Célia… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Rien. Il a essayé de tout me raconter, mais je lui ai dit de se taire. J'ai tellement d'hypothèses sur ce qu'il y a eu avec le directeur que j'ai forcément la bonne réponse. Mais si je dois l'entendre, je préfère que ce soit par ta bouche, et quand tu l'auras décidé. Mais je voulais quand même être sûre que ça allait avant de partir en cours.

Le sourire du jeune homme est timide et presque entièrement mangé par les cheveux sombres de sa sœur. Caleb n'intervient pas, il se contente d'admirer le courage de la jeune fille. Il la sait curieuse et débordante d'imagination, alors devoir se taire et créer le secret de son frère de toute pièce doit être une véritable torture pour elle. Et aussi pour lui, parce qu'il se rend compte à quel point son silence l'emprisonne.

La voix du garçon chuchote. « Tu vas être en retard ». Célia s'éloigne de son frère. Elle disparaît presque aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, laissant un parfum sucré sur le débardeur du jeune homme et dans la pièce. Caleb l'aurait juré, elle lui a lancé un regard plein de sous-entendus et il sourit. _Je n'ai pas besoin de tes recommandations pour prendre soin de lui, petite !_ Il attend qu'elle s'engouffre dans l'escalier, puis que les bruits de ses mocassins s'estompent.

\- Tu as de la chance de l'avoir, cette gamine !

\- Tu râle dès que tu la vois !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'appréciais. Malheureusement pour toi, elle est très intelligente.

\- Je sais. Je crois que je vais devoir te fausser compagnie ce soir. Il faut que je lui parle avant qu'elle n'imagine le pire.

\- Tiens donc, y avait longtemps !

\- Arrête un peu ! Je sèche les cours pour rester avec toi !

\- Non, tu sèches parce que je t'y ai forcé, parce qu'on a besoin de discuter.

\- D'accord. Alors, de quoi tu veux parler ?

\- De pas mal de choses. D'hier. De ce que tu attends de moi. Jude, je veux savoir ce que tu désires vraiment. Est-ce qu'on continue comme avant, est-ce que tu veux autre chose, du temps…

\- C'est encore un peu flou…

Ce n'est pas assez, ils en sont conscients tous les deux. Mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, pas pour l'instant. Parce que Bashung refait des siennes.

 _A l'arrière des berlines, on devine des monarques et leurs figurines. Juste une paire de demi-dieux livrés à eux…_

\- C'est David, murmure Jude.

\- Je sais. Même comme ça, il trouve le moyen de m'emmerder !

Jude le regarde. Ses pupilles couleur braise semblent désolées, mais ses mains attrapent quand même le téléphone pour répondre. Les événements de la journée en cours défilent devant les yeux orageux de Caleb. Il le sait, Jude va le planter, encore, pour rejoindre David, tout lui réexpliquer, y passer tout le jour. Jude va lui échapper encore une fois, et il va se retrouver seul dans son appartement avec un peu trop de mots pour lui-seul.

\- Allô ? David, écoute, je peux pas te parler maintenant. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Il raccroche, et prend le soin d'éteindre son téléphone, parce que _Joséphine_ , ça commence à bien faire ! Il croise le regard un peu surpris de son ami. _Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, pas vrai ?_ Muet, Caleb l'interroge. D'ordinaire, celui qui passe après tout le monde, c'est lui, pas David. Pourquoi a-t-il raccroché ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle, tu l'as dit.

\- T'avais pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas autant parlé. Tout le silence que j'ai emmagasiné depuis que j'ai treize, j'ai été forcé de le traduire, hier, de l'expliquer, de le hurler. Et je suis encore un peu fatigué par tout ça. J'aurai pas la force de répondre à toutes tes questions. Alors pose m'en une, une seule.

Des questions à poser, il en a plein. Est-ce que tu as vraiment rompu avec David, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on a enfin droit à une vraie relation, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Dark qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Célia ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- D'accord. Comment tu vas ?

Jude hausse les épaules et sourit.

\- J'en sais rien. Un peu mieux, un peu moins bien. J'ai toujours cru que, le jour où je trouverais le courage d'affronter Dark, je me sentirais mieux. C'est faux. Je ne veux pas le revoir, je ne veux plus d'explications. Mon père, Célia, David et toi, vous m'avez tenu à bout de bras toutes ces années. Il est temps que je rende la pareille… Je sais pas si c'est suffisant comme réponse.

\- C'est un début.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que j'en ai marre de parler.

Ses yeux de braise parlent pour lui. Ses pas dévorent l'espace qui s'est formé entre les deux garçons, rapidement. Jude rapproche leurs corps, il les fait se rencontrer et s'entrechoquer. Cette fois, Caleb n'a rien à dire, il accepte les gestes sans riposter, il y répond. L'une de ses mains explore le visage de son amant pendant que l'autre découvre les hanches et le ventre. Les lèvres du jeune homme partent en expédition près de sa bouche, sur la joue. Lorsque Jude décide de l'embrasser, les deux corps s'enflamment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, avides d'une liberté à deux, avides d'un contact. Les deux langues, jalouses, cherchent aussi un peu de chaleur. Elles se quittent, le temps que le débardeur noir abandonne la poitrine brûlante et battante de Jude. Les quatre mains s'égarent sur le ventre, la poitrine, elles se rejoignent, repartent s'emmêler dans les cheveux.

La fièvre les prend tous les deux, elle les rapproche encore, elle les emporte vers un état d'ivresse, vers un état second. Caleb rattrape les lèvres de son amant avant qu'elles ne chutent sur sa peau. Ses baisers s'aventurent dans le cou, descendent aux épaules. Jude sent contre sa poitrine la danse d'une langue en quête d'amour.

Les corps sont dénudés, ils sont en feu, et ils réclament un peu plus. Les baisers sont devenus morsures, le long du corps en ébullition. Les lèvres plaquées au cou du jeune homme, Caleb sourit. Il écoute les soupirs qui s'échappent de la gorge de Jude et qui emplissent l'air, il les lui arrache pour les avaler. Dans les soupirs qui se transforment en gémissement, il lit tout : le désir, la passion, la peur de la solitude…

Caleb contourne le corps de Jude, il colle sa poitrine contre son dos. Les soupirs se renforcent, ses mains s'égarent un peu plus bas. Il l'enlace pour ne pas le laisser partir, pour apporter une preuve physique de son amour, pour emprisonner ces instants, ces instants qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux, ceux qu'on ne pourra pas leur enlever. Encore et encore, il arrache les gémissements, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir. Ses ongles s'enfoncent aussi dans la chair, pour encrer encore sa présence.

Jusqu'au dernier soupir, jusqu'au dernier cri, jusqu'au dernier mouvement, il l'emprisonne.

Les deux corps vibrants et épuisés s'abandonnent, à bout de souffle, au bout de la course. Ils s'écroulent sur le lit, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Caleb est le plus rapide. Il pose sa tête contre la poitrine dénudée de Jude, il y dépose un baiser, puis il remonte aux lèvres. Il a besoin de lui dire quelque chose, il a besoin de se noyer dans le feu de son regard.

\- Jude, tu vas m'en vouloir. Mais je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

\- Et je crois que toi aussi, tu m'aimes. Et que tu as peur, parce que le mode d'emploi n'est pas écrit dans une langue que tu maîtrises. Parce qu'on t'a fait croire que c'était un langage brutal, à sens unique, trop mâture et trop violent pour toi. Mais, si tu as envie de réapprendre, je suis là.

\- Et si je ne m'en sens pas capable ?

\- Alors, ça va poser un problème, parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te laisser partir maintenant que je t'ai pour moi tout seul.

Jude soupire, il regarde les yeux de Caleb, et il tente un sourire maladroit.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais faire un effort.

* * *

 _Osez Joséphine_ , Alain Bashung, 1991


	11. Ne me quitte pas

Coucou les gens !

Ceux qui me suivent savent que normalement, je publie un peu plus tard, vers minuit voire plus, mais je ne suis pas là ce soir. J'ai bien pensé publier demain soir, mais je me suis dit que c'était pas très sympa ! Donc, j'ai relu le chapitre assez rapidement, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de coquilles, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Bon, je me rends compte que ça commence à sentir la fin de cette fiction. Encore trois chapitres, celui-ci exclu, et peut-être aussi un épilogue. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop long... En tout cas, ma deuxième fiction est en cours d'écriture, je ferai un petit résumé dans deux/trois semaines, sauf si le suspens est vraiment insoutenable pour vous, mais ça m'étonnerait un peu !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Plus qu'une heure et quinze minutes de tranquillité. Il regarde l'étagère qui croule doucement sous le poids de la culture. Pas le temps pour un film. Pas la peine non plus de commencer un roman, il ne pourra pas le terminer. Ses doigts blancs se promènent sur les couvertures plastifiées des livres et des jaquettes cinématographiques. Il n'y a aucun ordre, aucune hiérarchie dans cette étagère, mais il s'y retrouve. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un qui a choisi de tout ranger, pour que rien ne dépasse. Ses yeux se posent sur une pochette de CD qui n'est pas à sa place. Elle, elle ne devrait pas être là, c'est sûr ! Evidemment, c'est l'anarchiste qui attire l'œil lorsqu'il se trouve au milieu de petits soldats en rang. L'album passe dans ses mains, il l'observe. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Il retire le CD de sa protection de plastique et l'offre en déjeuner à son poste radio qui ne rechigne pas à l'avaler. Les premières notes sonnent, timidement. Il s'accroupit pour régler le son, l'augmenter pour que la musique emplisse la pièce.

Maintenant que la machine est lancée pour au moins une heure, il prend le journal acheté le matin avant le travail et l'ouvre immédiatement à la page « Sports ». L'équipe de football française a remporté son premier match de poule contre l'Allemagne 2-0. Et l'ailier droit à annoncé qu'il prendrait sa retraite après la coupe du monde.

Les deux premières chansons passent, la troisième se termine, et il passe aux pages « politiques ». Nouvelle réunion au sommet pour les chefs d'Etats européens.

L'ascenseur s'enclenche, tellement bruyant qu'il couvrirait presque la musique. Quelqu'un entre sur les premières notes de la chanson de Brel.

\- Houlà ! Tu nous fais une crise de nostalgie Caleb ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu écoutes une chanson des années 50.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors rien. C'est rare que tu écoutes ce type de musique. C'est plutôt mon genre, les chansons à texte.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Je ne sais pas apprécier la poésie ? Jude Sharp, tu n'es pas le seul à apprécier les chansons de Brel !

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! C'est juste rare… D'ailleurs, c'est mon CD ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez toi ?

\- Je te l'ai volé la première fois que tu m'as emmené dans ta chambre.

\- Pourquoi celui-ci ?

\- A cause du titre de cette chanson.

Jude écoute la chanson en question. _Ne me quitte pas, il faut oublier, tout peut s'oublier_. Quelle originalité ! Il sourit à son compagnon, à la fois amusé et moqueur. Ils avaient un peu plus de seize ans la première fois qu'il l'a autorisé à pénétrer sa chambre. Cet album des années 50 qui regroupe les Barbara, Ferré et autres Brassens, il l'a gardé quatre ans, sans que son possesseur ne s'en rende compte.

\- Donc, c'est quand même une crise de nostalgie. L'époque où tu pensais que j'allais te quitter est loin derrière nous !

\- C'est vrai, déclare-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Mais la chanson est belle. Et puis, je pensais la passer en boucle jusqu'à ce que Samford arrive…

\- Très drôle.

\- Je trouve aussi. Au fait, Jude…

Le jeune homme se retourne et se retrouve à quelques centimètres de Caleb. Sa main se presse contre la nuque de Jude et le rapproche de son visage. Le jeune homme pose ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, réflexe de possession, d'appartenance et d'amour. Jude ne se fait pas prier pour répondre, pour mêler leurs souffles. Caleb s'éloigne un peu.

\- … Joyeux anniversaire.

\- J'ai presque cru que tu avais oublié. Pas de SMS, pas d'E-mail ni d'appel de la journée !

\- Avec la fête qu'on a préparée, tu voulais que j'oublie ? Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai passé trois ans à me cacher pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire. Maintenant, je te les souhaiterai tous de vive voix ! Et puis, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a vingt ans !

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu as pensé à mon cadeau !

\- Ben, disons que j'ai bien une idée, mais comme il est hors de question que tu le déballes devant tout le monde, tu devras attendre demain soir !

Le jeune homme sourit et prend son compagnon dans ses bras tandis que la voix de Brel tremble de sa dernière plainte. La bouche de Jude se promène en connaisseuse dans le cou du jeune homme. De la main droite, il maintient Caleb contre lui, laissant ainsi le champ libre à la main gauche pour un dézipage contrôlé de sa veste.

\- Jude, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voudrais un avant-goût de mon cadeau…

\- Je suis très flatté que mon idée te plaise autant, mais tes copains débarquent dans moins d'une heure, et si tu crois que le dîner va se faire tout seul…

\- C'est pas grave, on les laissera dehors le temps de finir !

\- Ben, tu sais comme j'apprécie tes amis et ta sœur, alors c'est pas l'envie qui me manque ! Et puis, j'adorerais voir la tête de Samford…

Les baisers de Jude s'arrêtent subitement.

\- C'est malin de me dire ça ! Maintenant, je vais culpabiliser toute la soirée !

\- Ça fait deux ans, crois-moi, il s'en est remis !

\- Je peux compter sur toi pour ne pas lui empoisonner la vie, alors ?!

\- Je serai sage comme une image !

\- Non, tu ne sais pas être sage.

\- Pas quand tu es dans les parages…

Ce vingtième anniversaire, Jude avait d'abord prévu de le passer en famille, avec son père, sa sœur et Caleb. Mais à la dernière minute, il a appris que sa sœur lui organisait une fête, chez Caleb. L'anniversaire intime s'est donc transformé en véritable catastrophe à mettre sur pied. Caleb a dû poser une demi-journée de congé, et Jude s'est forcé à rentrer rapidement après la faculté. Seuls les amis sont invités, mais Jude collectionne les amis.

L'album arrive à sa fin, mais la chanson de rupture continue à tourner dans la tête des deux garçons, comme une rengaine de leur adolescence commune. L'appartement ne va pas tarder à être envahi.

\- Pardon de t'infliger ça.

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Mes amis.

\- Je supporte les tiens, tu supportes les miens, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

\- C'est comme ça que quoi fonctionne ?

\- Ben, nous !

Jude ne répond pas. Bien sûr, il se doute bien de ce que veut dire ce « nous », même si son compagnon cherche à le taire. Il n'est pas sûr que ce soit vraiment utile de rentrer dans un grand débat, à cette heure-ci. Caleb a travaillé toute la matinée, et Jude sort de trois heures d'économie éprouvantes. Sans compter qu'ils sont pressés par le temps et l'heure d'arrivée des invités. Tant pis !

\- Tu sais, je crois que, depuis qu'on est ensemble, je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer le mot « couple », ou pas pour nous qualifier.

\- Et alors ?

\- Rien. A chaque fois que tu éludes ce mot, je repense à notre conversation dans la forêt, quand on avait seize ans. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit ? Que certains mots me faisaient peur, que je n'osais pas les prononcer, peut-être parce que j'avais peur de leur signification… Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui a peur, mais je sais pas de quoi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, Jude.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu refuses de le dire ? Je sais qu'on est loin de l'image qu'on se fait des couples. On ne vit pas ensemble, on ne se tient pas la main, on n'a pas de chanson fétiche, on passe beaucoup de temps séparés, on ne s'est jamais fait de longue déclaration… mais tout le reste, ça compte quand même, non ?!

\- Jude, je ne dis jamais que nous sommes un couple parce que je trouve ce mot ridicule, c'est tout !

\- C'est faux, Caleb. Je sais très bien que tu as peur. Tu ne veux pas admettre qu'on est ensemble, parce que tu as encore peur que je te quitte. Pas besoin de nier.

Le jeune homme soupire. Il essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la voix de son compagnon, cette voix grave et sensuelle, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence. Il n'y arrive pas, alors il le regarde dans les yeux. Inutile de nier, inutile de tricher.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne, comme ça que je me protège. J'ai passé trop de temps à croire que tu allais m'échapper…

\- Tu sais, on va avoir du mal à avancer si tu continues à vivre avec des fantômes.

\- Tu crois que je suis le seul, ici, à vivre avec des fantômes ? interroge soudain Caleb.

Jude fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi, même lorsque c'est lui qui accuse, il se retrouve accusé ? Le regard de Caleb est doux, presque tendre. Non, il ne cherche pas à l'acculer, il répond simplement à une provocation qu'il juge injuste. De toute façon, une longue soirée les attend, aucun des deux n'a la force de provoquer une dispute, alors pas besoin d'élever la voix.

\- Mes problèmes, je les ai réglés, Caleb.

\- Tu les as fuis. Tu ne fais plus de crise d'angoisse, tu ne pleures presque plus dans mes bras et tes cauchemars se sont estompés, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tes problèmes sont réglés.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge avancent sans se soucier de la discussion, du besoin de temps des deux garçons. C'est qu'elle a un boulot à assurer, l'horloge ! Elle doit être à l'heure, même si les amoureux préfèreraient qu'elle soit en retard, pour une fois.

Le portable de Jude vibre dans sa poche, sans attendre qu'il puisse répondre à la provocation. Il le porte à son oreille.

\- Allô ?

\- Le code a changé ?

\- Oui, c'est 131207

Il raccroche. Caleb calcule rapidement. D'ici deux minutes et treize secondes maximum, ils ne seront plus seuls, et la conversation s'évanouira pour l'un et pour l'autre, sans pour autant disparaitre de leurs mémoires. Peut-être qu'il va falloir y inscrire un point final.

Jude se dirige vers la porte pour l'entrouvrir, afin d'anticiper les mouvements maladroits et spontanés de sa sœur et de certains de ses amis. Et puis, ça évitera de déranger la sonnerie qui émet un bruit strident et métallique chaque fois qu'elle est énervée.

Caleb se redresse.

\- Jude?

Il se retourne pour le regarder.

\- Tout ça, ça ne change rien. On doit tous les deux vivre avec des problèmes qui nous dépassent. Peu importe ce que je crois, peu importe les mots que j'y pose. Il y a une chose dont tu ne dois pas douter, c'est que je t'aime. Et je me fous bien de ce que tous les autres en disent. Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme sourit et articule un « moi aussi » muet. Il faudra s'en contenter, parce qu'aucun « je t'aime » n'a jamais franchi les lèvres de Jude. Caleb s'y est habitué, il ne lui reproche rien, il récolte toutes les autres marques d'affection que son compagnon lui propose ou lui offre. Ça, c'était une des conditions de leur relation : ne jamais exiger plus que ce que l'autre ne peut donner.

La tête insolente de Célia fait son apparition par l'embrasure de la porte. Elle se précipite dans les bras de son frère, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il lui avait été enlevé. Chaque fois qu'elle agit comme ça, Caleb a l'impression qu'elle lui adresse un message, à lui, à celui qui dévore un tiers du temps de Jude, celui qui empêche la jeune fille de voir son frère quand elle le voudrait.

A sa suite, Caleb reconnait les cheveux trop longs de David, accompagné par Joseph et deux trois anciens du lycée. Ils commencent par embrasser Jude, puis viennent serrer la main de Caleb. Sauf David. Ils s'évitent cordialement, pour éviter tout scandale. Caleb se contente de l'observer discuter avec Jude. Un mot, un geste déplacé et il le fout dehors !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les amis que Jude a rencontrés au lycée prennent part à la fête. Caleb les connait tous, ou presque. Et il ne s'entend pas avec la moitié. Les seuls qu'il parvient à apprécier, ce sont les deux meilleurs amis de Jude : Mark et Axel. Il apprécie Mark pour son optimisme, Axel pour son bon sens. Même si ces deux qualités ont aussi tendance à le mettre sur les nerfs lorsqu'il fréquente les deux garçons trop longtemps. Ce qu'il y a de pratique avec eux, c'est qu'ils sont en couple, ils débarqueront donc ensemble. Ce qu'il y a de moins pratique, c'est qu'Axel ne sait pas être à l'heure, alors Caleb va devoir trouver de quoi patienter. Il a promis à Jude d'être sage, et de rester poli face à David, mais il a aussi tendance à ne pas savoir se tenir lorsqu'il s'ennuie.

Il avance, l'air de rien. A peine a-t-il fait deux pas que son avancée est interrompue par l'apparition importune d'une chipie aux cheveux sombres.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, Célia ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- C'est David qui t'envoie ?

\- Oui.

\- Je le savais…

\- Oh ça va ! Tu as Jude tout le temps, laisse-le un peu aux autres !

\- Tu crois pas que David l'a eu suffisamment longtemps pour lui seul… Oh, et puis merde, j'arrive pas à croire que je parle de Jude de cette façon ! C'est pour ça que je déteste parler avec toi !

\- Bon, de toute façon, je dois t'occuper pendant dix minutes, le temps que Mark arrive. Alors, trouvons un sujet de discussion !

\- Génial… Comment vont tes études ? Tu fais quoi, déjà ?

\- Une licence de lettres. Ben ça va, je m'en sors pas trop mal, mais c'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais. J'ai hâte de passer en école de journalisme pour faire des stages et… Mais c'est pas vrai, ça fait seulement deux minutes, et tu ne m'écoutes déjà plus !

\- Exact. Tu me laisses aller embrasser ton frère, histoire de rendre Samford fou de jalousie ?

\- Non ! Et toi, ton boulot de vendeur, ça te convient ?

\- J'ai connu pire.

Célia continue à le harceler de questions, et ne le laisse s'échapper que lorsque Mark et Axel font leur entrée. Avec une demi-heure de retard. La jeune fille lève les mains, en signe d'impuissance et retourne auprès de ses amies. Mark adresse un signe de la main à Caleb, puis s'empresse d'entamer une discussion enflammée avec Jude et David. Axel s'approche alors de Caleb et lui sert la main.

\- Une demi-heure, tu exagères !

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules et sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes rouge et blanc neuf ainsi qu'un briquet. Il le tend à Caleb.

\- Je sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Jude, mais je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin.

\- C'est pas de refus ! Surtout qu'il manque encore du monde.

\- On va tous tenir dans ton appart' ?

\- Je sais pas. Je peux toujours balancer quelqu'un du haut de la fenêtre. La première sur ma liste, c'est Célia, ensuite ce sera David … Mark a l'air de bonne humeur ! Qu'est-ce qui le rend si joyeux ?

\- Le match France-Allemagne d'hier. Lloris a arrêté onze ballons en une seule mi-temps, alors il est à deux doigts de le sacrer meilleur gardien de la Coupe du Monde. Ça a été un cauchemar de le calmer, hier soir ! Toi et moi, on n'est vraiment pas aidés, on a eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux de deux enfants !

\- J'aimerais bien que Jude se comporte comme Mark de temps en temps…

Il déchire l'emballage du paquet de cigarettes et l'ouvre. Il en retourne une, par superstition et en attrape deux autres. Axel en prend une et la porte à sa bouche avant d'emprunter le briquet et de l'allumer, pour enflammer le bout de leurs deux cigarettes.

Célia vient d'augmenter le son de la chaîne Hi-fi, et elle commence à danser, entraînant avec elle un garçon plus âgé, un ami de la fac de son frère. Le champagne commence à pleuvoir dans les coupes, les corps se mettent en mouvement sous la pression musicale, les voix éclatent au milieu des accords. Tout ça, l'alcool trop cher et la musique huppée, c'est le monde de Jude. Ce sont ses amis, son univers, et Caleb sent bien que ce n'est pas vraiment sa place. Mais puisque Jude se plait à le partager, ce monde, il préfère que ce soit en sa compagnie.

Axel a été enlevé par une jolie rousse qui ne cache pas ses origines bourgeoises, et Caleb vient tout juste d'entamer une danse avec une jeune fille de la faculté de médecine d'Axel. Peu importe le rythme du corps de sa cavalière, peu importe les accents de la chanson, Caleb est entraîné par les mots qu'il a entendu plus tôt, par les notes vibrantes d'un homme qui parle d'une rupture.

 _Et quand vient le soir, pour qu'un ciel flamboie, le rouge et le noir ne s'épousent-ils pas ?_

Après quatre minutes sur la piste, il s'éloigne pour respirer un peu. Il ouvre la porte qui mène à son balcon étroit et prend une nouvelle cigarette. Il frissonne un peu à cause de l'écart de température.

\- Tu vas attraper froid !

Il ne se retourne pas, il a reconnu la voix. Il ne s'étonne pas de l'entendre, il ne s'étonne pas non plus lorsque deux bras l'entourent pour le réchauffer, ni lorsqu'il sent son cou entrer en contact avec la peau du jeune homme.

\- Tu devrais pas t'occuper de tes amis, Jude ?

\- Ils vont survivre deux minutes sans moi. Tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

\- Non, ça va. Axel m'a expliqué en long et en large une maladie dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom, mais c'était sympa. Et puis, David doit être en train de nous épier, alors je suis d'autant plus heureux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à proposer une danse à ta sœur pour lui marcher innocemment sur le pied, et mon bonheur sera complet !

\- Si tu t'amuses, c'est l'essentiel, soupire Jude. Dis-moi, ça avait l'air de te plaire de danser un slow avec Camélia !

\- Ah, c'est son nom… Je sais juste qu'elle étudie la médecine avec Axel. Mais ne commence pas à jouer les amants jaloux ! Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse considérer que _Still loving you_ soit un slow… C'est drôle d'ailleurs, parce que pendant que je dansais, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Brel, et je murmurais _Ne me quitte pas_ dans ma tête.

\- Oh non, ne recommence pas avec ça ! Finis vite ta clope, on va vraiment attraper un truc si on reste là !

Il jette la cigarette par terre et l'écrase du talon, puis il souffle la dernière bouffée qui vient se confondre avec les rares nuages qui encombrent le ciel. La musique s'arrête soudain, et il entend des phrases courtes dont il ne distingue pas vraiment le sens. Il se retourne et cherche des yeux une réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?

\- J'en sais rien. Viens.

Les deux garçons rentrent en hâte. L'appartement est calme, et ça n'a rien de rassurant. Peut-être que les voisins se sont plaints du bruit… Dans la pièce principale, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Plus personne ne danse, plus personne ne bouge. Tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur Célia, plantée au milieu de la pièce, portable à la main. Elle respire fort, remercie quelqu'un d'invisible au bout du fil et raccroche. Jude l'observe de ses yeux brûlants, et il sent que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'ose rien dire. Les regards se braquent soudain sur lui. Alors, tout le monde sait quelque chose qu'il ignore…

\- Célia, interroge Caleb, y a un problème ?

Elle secoue la tête. Ses yeux tremblent, et sa voix fera de même si elle donne des explications. Et elle va le faire, elle n'a pas le choix.

\- Jude… c'est Dark.

\- Quoi, Dark ? demande Caleb à la fois anxieux et en colère.

\- Il a eu un accident de voiture… Jude, il est mort !

Caleb n'a pas le temps de demander d'autres explications. Il imagine Jude à ses côtés, son corps contracté et ses yeux rongés par beaucoup trop d'émotions à la fois, la tête assiégée par tous les souvenirs qu'il a en mémoire à propos de cet homme.

\- Pardon, murmure Jude. Je vais faire un tour. Vous occupez pas de moi.

Caleb n'a pas le temps de comprendre ni de réagir. Jude a quitté l'appartement, il a fui. Il l'a quitté, lui.

* * *

 _Ne me quitte pas_ , Jacques Brel, 1959


	12. Carnival of rust

Coucou les gens !

C'est bientôt la rentrée, je me doute que ça fait pas plaisir à tout le monde, mais c'est comme ça ! Sachez à ce propos, que je risque de décaler mon jour de publication en fonction de mon emploi du temps, alors ne vous étonnez pas si je publie le samedi et non le dimanche, ou un autre jour, en fonction de mes horaires. Ceci dit, ma rentrée n'est pas pour tout de suite, alors pas de panique, si tant est qu'on puisse paniquer pour ça !

En tout cas, bon courage à tous pour cette nouvelle année, et bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Bon, ça fait deux heures, je vais le chercher !

\- C'est inutile, Mark. Il est tard, tu ne le trouveras pas.

\- On ne peut pas non plus attendre qu'il fasse jour !

\- Ecoute, il connait le chemin, et c'est un grand garçon. Il reviendra quand il ira mieux.

\- Ben faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'y vais ! Je vous appelle dès que je mets la main dessus !

Malgré la demande de son compagnon, Mark s'empare de sa veste et sort de l'appartement. Axel renonce à le raisonner, c'est peine perdue. Le jeune homme entend un déclic métallique, celui que fait un briquet lorsqu'il délivre sa flamme salvatrice. C'est la cinquième fois en deux heures. Il tourne la tête. Caleb vient d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, la précédente à peine terminée. Il est inquiet, bien sûr.

Lorsque Jude a quitté l'immeuble pour s'offrir un peu de solitude il y a deux heures, Caleb a poliment, ou presque, demandé à tout le monde de rentrer chez lui. Seuls Axel, Mark et Célia sont restés, à la fois pour ne pas le laisser seul, à la fois pour l'aider à retrouver Jude s'il ne rentrait pas dans l'heure. Et il n'était pas rentré. Chacun a appelé toutes les lignes de téléphones dont Jude aurait pu se rapprocher, mais ça n'a rien donné. Célia et Mark, David aussi sans doute, ont laissé une petite dizaine de messages vocaux angoissés, sans résultat.

Jude a besoin de se retrouver en tête à tête avec ses souvenirs, ses sentiments… A condition de ne pas inquiéter ceux qui l'aiment.

\- Cet anniversaire est un fiasco !

\- Ecoute Caleb, je vais rentrer à la maison. Si Jude rentre chez nous, je préfère être là, au cas où. Je te téléphone dès que j'y suis.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demande Axel.

\- Non, reste ici. Je devrais pouvoir choper le dernier bus.

Célia embrasse chacun des garçons sur la joue, un peu rapidement. Personne ne se fait d'illusions. Le garçon qu'ils cherchent n'est pas reparti chez lui, il ne jouera pas les fils prodigues. Non, Jude est quelque part dans la ville, bercé par la nuit et les étoiles. La jeune fille prend son sac.

La porte claque, et Caleb s'effondre sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains, cigarette fumante dépassant de ses longs doigts blancs. Peu importent les témoins de son impuissance, il n'est plus en état de paraître maître de la situation, vraiment plus. Et puis, à quoi bon ? Axel connait Jude, il se doute bien de ce qu'il ressent, et il se doute aussi de ce que Caleb ressent.

\- Même dans la tombe, cet enfoiré arrive à lui défoncer le cœur et l'esprit !

\- Et fumer tout le paquet de clopes, ça va aider qui ? demande calmement Axel.

\- Moi ! Je suis stressé, alors je fais ce que je peux… Oh non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, tu peux rentrer chez toi !

\- Tu me vires ?

\- Non. Mais, si Jude rentre, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le fasse, je ne sais pas dans quel état il sera. Et tu le connais, il est fier. Alors, je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que l'un de ses meilleurs amis le voit… disons… comme moi j'ai l'habitude de le voir.

Axel sourit faiblement. Il voit bien de quoi il parle. Le jeune homme aux yeux sombres a lui aussi vécu des choses semblables, des évènements qu'il regrette et qu'il refoule. Et il n'apprécierait pas que le monde entier voit ce qu'il y a de noir, de fragile en lui.

\- Tu crois que tu es le seul à savoir, pour Dark ?

Les mains blanches du garçon s'éloignent de son visage. Il lève un regard tremblant, interrogateur vers le jeune homme blond qui vient de prendre place à ses côtés. Ses yeux noirs sont d'un calme olympien, différent du sérieux de Jude lorsqu'il s'applique ou qu'il réfléchit. Pourtant, en le regardant, Caleb a presque l'impression de retrouver une expression qui appartient à Jude, lorsqu'il l'observe au réveil, ou juste avant de l'embrasser. Oui, Jude et Axel se ressemblent un peu. Caleb réfléchit et grimace. Est-ce que ça veut dire que lui ressemble à Mark ? Ça, c'est moins vraisemblable…

\- Je sais que Jude en a parlé à David et à sa sœur, un peu par obligation.

\- Oui, je sais. J'ignore comment il en est venu à raconter ça à Mark, mais il l'a fait. Mark m'a dit qu'il avait certainement besoin d'en parler, sans pleurer dans tes bras pour une énième fois. Moi, il ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé, de ce que Dark lui a fait. Mark s'en est chargé, et je crois que Jude l'a compris. En tout cas, il part du principe que je sais tout.

La cigarette se consume lentement. Bientôt, Caleb la fait plonger au centre d'un cendrier improvisé pour l'occasion. Il est épuisé, il voudrait que Jude rentre, le prenne dans ses bras, lui promette que toute cette histoire est terminée. Il voudrait partir se coucher, mais pas seul, surtout pas !

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le dos enfoncé dans le canapé inconfortable de l'appartement, Axel regarde la cigarette, cette friandise attractive et repoussante que son compagnon s'amuse à appeler « sucette à cancer ». Le paquet est à moitié vide, maintenant que Caleb joue les angoissés de première. Un lent mouvement nerveux du garçon lui fait comprendre qu'il est en manque de nicotine, qu'il va tirer une nouvelle sucette du paquet de bonbons mortels. Mais Axel est plus rapide, et il saisit la boîte en carton de sa main droite. La bouche béante et cartonnée offre une vue imprenable sur sa mâchoire aux six dents blanches. Ses yeux noirs se plissent.

\- Pourquoi tu retournes une cigarette du paquet ?

\- Ma grand-mère faisait ça. C'est une vieille superstition. Tu retournes une cigarette à chaque paquet ouvert, et tu la fumes en dernier. Lorsque tu l'allumes, tu fais un vœu.

\- Ah… Ce serait quoi, ton vœu ?

\- Peu importe, j'en ai encore cinq à allumer avant d'y penser. Dans deux heures, je pourrai peut-être le faire, ce vœu, à l'allure où je vais…

\- Hmm…

Sans regarder le jeune homme à ses côtés, l'étudiant en médecine prend les cigarettes, une à une et les jette dans le cendrier sans les allumer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'une, l'intruse, celle que Caleb a retournée. Les garçons se regardent, se dévisagent.

\- Voilà, il n'en reste qu'une. C'est quoi ton vœu ?

Un peu sceptique, Caleb prend la cigarette que lui tend le jeune homme. Il n'y a aucun sourire moqueur sur le visage d'Axel, ce n'est pas le genre. Ce n'est pas un cours de morale qu'il prodigue, c'est un cours de curiosité. Lentement et sans jamais quitter son invité des yeux, le jeune homme porte la sucette à ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur le briquet, posé au hasard sur le canapé. Ils suivent la main d'Axel qui s'avance vers cet abri pour flamme baladeuse, qui le prend entre le pouce et le majeur. Avec une grâce et une application qui lui rappellent celui qu'il aime, le jeune homme créé une énième flamme, en tenant le briquet loin du bout de la cigarette.

Ensorcelé par la couleur de la flamme, par sa chaleur et sa sensualité, Caleb se laisse envahir par la sensation que lui procure le souvenir des yeux de Jude. Ces yeux en amande, ces yeux incandescents, ces yeux sévères et fascinants qui brûlent tout sur leur passage, qui incendient son corps et son esprit, et tout le reste aussi…

\- Je voudrais qu'il rentre…

\- C'est ça, ton vœu ultime ?

\- Je voudrais qu'il arrête de souffrir…

\- Ah non ! Tu es un garçon égoïste, alors joue ton rôle jusqu'au bout !

Dans ce cas…

 _J'ignore comment est ta relation avec Mark, mais ma relation avec Jude est…chaotique ! Je me suis longtemps caché de l'aimer, parce qu'il n'était pas à moi. Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à comprendre ça, que son cœur m'appartient au moins un peu. Mais, si je devais faire un vœu…_

 _Je voudrais que tu m'aimes, t'entendre me le dire. « Je t'aime ». Tu sais le dire à ta sœur, à ta famille, alors pourquoi pas à moi ? Même David a dû t'entendre prononcer ces mots interdits. Par obligation, sans doute, par mimétisme. Mais même calculés et artificiels, ces mots devaient produire un effet incroyable sur lui !_

 _Comme ce doit être apaisant d'entendre celui qu'on aime répondre à ses sentiments ! Juste une fois, je voudrais que tu les prononces. Les entendre en plein feu de l'action, échappés au milieu de la fièvre d'un orgasme. Ou juste avant, pour attiser l'amour et le désir. Ou juste après, comme une preuve inutile des sentiments, comme un point final à une parenthèse charnelle…_

Il soupire et Axel approche le briquet. La sucette prend la couleur du feu.

\- … Je voudrais l'entendre me dire qu'il m'aime. Rien qu'une fois. Et même si c'est faux.

Ses yeux douloureux tombent sur le visage du garçon à ses côtés. Il n'esquisse aucun sourire, ni moqueur ni compatissant. Rien. Son visage reflète la neutralité complète de celui qui se contente d'écouter, sans juger, sans choisir un camp à défendre. Les problèmes de Jude, ses angoisses et ses cauchemars, prennent tellement de place que Caleb a rarement l'occasion d'exprimer ses propres inquiétudes. Et puis, face au passé écrasant de son compagnon, les ennuis sentimentaux de Caleb ne pèsent pas lourd !

\- Toi, ce serait quoi, ton vœu ?

\- Hors de question que je te le dise !

\- Merci, grimace Caleb. Je compte sur toi pour te taire, alors ! Puisque je ne peux pas te faire de chantage !

Un rire presque contrôlé s'échappe de la gorge d'Axel, et Caleb s'autorise à sourire. Il regarde l'horloge murale. Bientôt deux heures du matin. Son portable vibre. C'est un message de Célia qui dit qu'elle est bien rentrée. Pas de trace de l'enfant perdu. Caleb commence à regretter. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le suivre à l'instant où il quittait l'appartement. Il supposait que le jeune homme avait besoin d'un peu de temps… quelques minutes, une heure au maximum. Non, Jude a déserté l'appartement, et il ne compte sûrement pas revenir de la soirée. Et avec le week-end qui s'annonce, Caleb n'a aucun moyen de le localiser. Il faudra attendre lundi, demander s'il est retourné à la fac. Est-ce qu'il va tenir trois jours sans avoir de ses nouvelles ?

Le portable vibre une seconde fois, mais il ne reconnait pas le son. Il tourne la tête. Ce n'est pas son portable, c'est celui d'Axel qui tente de se faire remarquer. Le jeune homme le sort de la poche de son jean et regarde l'écran.

\- C'est Mark.

Il porte l'objet à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur une touche. Caleb s'approche de la machine pour entendre la conversation.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, il est avec moi. Je le ramène.

\- Où il était ? demande Caleb.

\- On sera là d'ici dix minutes.

\- Faites attention.

\- Mais oui !

Caleb s'éloigne. Il n'a pas entendu la voix de Jude. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de rentrer ? Dans quel état est-il ?

\- Arrête de te poser des questions.

\- C'est plus fort que moi. Jude ne parle pas, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de deviner ce qu'il a dans la tête. Pourquoi tu as dit à Mark de faire attention ?

\- Mark a la fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des problèmes de façon involontaire. La prudence, il ne connait pas !

\- Eh bien, Jude va pouvoir palier à ce problème ! C'est le garçon le plus prudent que je connaisse.

Poussé par le hasard ou l'instinct, les deux garçons se sont rapprochés de la fenêtre qui donne sur la rue. Il fait noir dehors, parce que les réverbères sont cassés depuis longtemps et qu'ils sont peu dans l'immeuble à pouvoir se permettre de payer les réparations. Mark et Jude seront bien forcés de passer par ici, éclairés par un portable.

Inconsciemment, Caleb se met à jouer avec le briquet qu'il garde toujours dans sa poche de jean. Les yeux noirs et observateurs du jeune homme à ses côtés se posent dessus. Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple briquet en plastique, de ceux qu'il achète pour un euro en grande surface. Celui-ci semble précieux. C'est un briquet _zippo_ , de ceux qu'on voit dans les films américains des années 50, dont on rabat le clapet pour éteindre la flamme. Dessus sont inscrites des initiales. _J.S._

\- Il est à toi, ce briquet ?

\- J'ai une tête à m'acheter un _zippo_ monogrammé ? Jude me l'a donné parce que je n'arrêtais pas de perdre les miens. Du coup, j'ai l'impression de venir des beaux quartiers de la Capitale chaque fois que j'allume une cigarette avec ça !

C'est l'explication qu'il donne chaque fois que quelqu'un lui pose une question sur cet objet qui ne reflète pas vraiment sa personnalité, lui qui revendique corps et âme son appartenance aux milieux populaires. La vérité est un peu différente. Ce briquet, c'est celui que Jude a utilisé pour allumer la cigarette de Caleb il y a quatre ans, dans la forêt frontalière, celui qui les a fait se rapprocher comme ils n'avaient jamais osé le faire, celui qui a apporté la preuve de leur attirance mutuelle, celui qui a permis à Caleb d'avouer tout ce qu'il savait de Jude. Chaque fois que Jude sortait ce briquet, son compagnon se souvenait de ce jour-là. Alors, il a commencé à perdre délibérément ses briquets « nouvelle génération » pour que Jude répète le geste de la forêt, qu'il approche sa flamme artificielle des lèvres de Caleb. Et puis, au bout d'un an, Jude a fini par laisser le briquet entre les mains de Caleb.

\- Les voilà.

La voix d'Axel est monocorde et calme. Il ne bouge pas, ses bras restent croisés sur sa poitrine et il reporte son regard sur la porte. Caleb essaie de l'imiter. Il ne répond pas, il ne se précipite pas dans les escaliers, il n'ouvre pas la fenêtre pour hurler. Mark utilise son portable comme une lampe, en le pointant devant eux. Evidemment, le portable de Jude doit être encore éteint. La lumière disparait, et les deux garçons au dehors se font engloutir par les ténèbres du bâtiment.

L'ascenseur ne se met pas en marche, sans doute pour ne pas déranger les voisins. Le silence est officiellement installé, et Axel n'ose le briser, même si ce silence angoisse davantage qu'il n'apaise. Du futur quatuor de l'appartement, il sera le seul capable de raisonner correctement, le seul à savoir réagir logiquement. Jude est un garçon intelligent, mais incapable de réfléchir de façon rationnelle lorsqu'on le confronte à ses faiblesses. Caleb est à bout, parce que cela fait quatre ans qu'il s'épuise à consoler quelqu'un qui ne peut pas l'être. Quant à Mark… Eh bien, Mark n'est pas quelqu'un de logique ! Lui, il agit à l'instinct. Et aujourd'hui, Jude et Caleb ont besoin de tout, sauf de l'énergie débordante du jeune homme.

Trois coups successifs contre la porte leurs font lever les yeux. Personne n'a le temps de s'en approcher pour l'ouvrir ou de déclarer qu'elle est ouverte. Mark entre, sourire à toute épreuve dégainé. Jude entre également, tête baissée. Il a pleuré, évidemment, Caleb l'aurait deviné même sans voir son visage, il le connait trop bien. Le jeune homme n'a même pas le temps de murmurer son prénom que Jude avance dans le salon, s'éloigne des trois garçons. Axel et Caleb le suivent du regard, Caleb de ses yeux inquiets, Axel de ses yeux imperturbables. Seul Mark ne bouge pas, comme s'il savait. Lentement, le jeune homme met de la distance entre lui et l'entrée, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre. Il pousse la porte et un bruit sourd fait comprendre à Caleb qu'il l'a fermée. Il regarde Mark. Il y a quelque chose de douloureux dans ses yeux, l'une de ces douleurs qu'on a quand on apprend la souffrance de quelqu'un qu'on aime. Une douleur que Caleb connait bien.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? demande Axel.

\- Je me demande s'il vaut mieux qu'on rentre ou qu'on dorme ici, répond Mark.

Caleb ouvre grand les yeux. Il ne compte quand même pas, lui aussi, jouer les baby-sitters, si ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fronce les sourcils.

\- Mark, ce sont leurs histoires, ça ne nous regarde pas !

\- Jude est mon meilleur ami, alors ça me concerne. Il est suffisamment faible comme ça, je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Que quoi ? interroge Caleb.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es un jeune homme direct et brutal. Je ne suis pas sûr que Jude ait besoin de ça en ce moment.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu crois que tu peux faire mieux que moi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui le protège et qui lui maintient la tête hors de l'eau depuis des années ! T'es qui pour me dire que je suis pas celui qu'y faut pour Jude ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis très heureux que Jude t'ait rencontré, et je ne dis pas que tu ne lui es pas essentiel. Simplement, il vient de se prendre un énorme choc en pleine tête, et ça l'a anéantit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionne Axel.

\- Ce type, ce Dark, il a ruiné son enfance, il a complètement bouffé son innocence. Jude n'a jamais porté plainte, il a mis des années à oser en parler, et il risque de ne jamais s'en remettre tout à fait. Et aujourd'hui, ce type est mort, sans jamais lui avoir présenté d'excuses, sans jamais lui avoir expliqué pourquoi il l'avait…

Mark se tait. Des larmes salées se glissent jusqu'aux yeux de Caleb tandis qu'Axel troque ses yeux impassibles contre un regard compatissant. Mark ferme les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à prononcer le mot qui joue sur sa langue, ce mot aux sonorités si cruelles et si violentes. Caleb reprend à sa place.

\- Il ne lui a jamais dit pourquoi il avait abusé de lui lorsqu'il avait treize ans. Et maintenant, Jude n'aura plus de réponse. Cet enfoiré va être enterré par ses pairs et ses élèves sans jamais être inquiété. Même si Jude se décidait à parler, Dark aura vécu ses dernières années avec ce viol sur la conscience, avec cette enfance brisée, sans que personne ne le soupçonne jamais. Alors, pour tout ça, pour s'être tu, pour ne pas avoir cherché à avoir d'explications, pour ne pas l'avoir dénoncé, Jude s'en veut. Il le hait…

Il avale sa salive, lentement. Sa voix se remplit de sanglots, il baisse la tête et la prend dans ses mains.

\- … et il se hait aussi !

Le souffle du jeune homme est rauque. Alors, même à ce stade de leur relation, il peut encore découvrir un nouveau degré de la souffrance de Jude ? Jusqu'à quand devra-t-il rester spectateur du mal-être de son compagnon ? Jusqu'à quand sera-t-il impuissant face à cette blessure ?

Il respire et tente de se reprendre. Il n'est pas seul, il ne faut pas l'oublier, et il doit montrer aux deux garçons qu'il est tout à fait capable de s'occuper de Jude. Si lui n'y arrive pas, alors personne n'y arrivera. Qu'on lui laisse au moins ça, parce qu'il a autant besoin de Jude que Jude a besoin de lui. Plus, peut-être.

Il écarte ses mains et se félicite de ne pas avoir fondu en larmes. Vue la situation, il peut se permettre de laisser échapper deux ou trois larmes !

\- C'est bon, ça va aller. Si vous pouviez téléphoner à Célia pour la rassurer… Dites-lui qu'il va bien. Aussi bien que possible.

Axel hoche la tête. Pas Mark. L'idée de ne pas rester à côté de son meilleur ami en de telles circonstances le gêne un peu. Il voudrait être présent pour le garçon. Son compagnon, sans dire un mot, lui prend la main, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il leur faut rentrer. Ce sont ses yeux, sans doute, qui le forcent à abandonner l'appartement. Ils quittent tous deux la pièce.

Resté seul, Caleb frotte ses yeux pour effacer les larmes qui s'y attardent.

 _Come feed the rain_ _  
_(Viens nourrir la pluie)  
' _Cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust_ _  
_(Car j'ai soif de ton amour dansant sous ces ciels de désir)  
 _Yeah feed the rain_ _  
_(Ouais nourris la pluie)  
' _Cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust_ _  
_(Car sans ton amour, ma vie n'est rien d'autre que cette fête foraine de rouille)

Il se dirige vers sa chambre d'où il n'entend aucun bruit. Jude y est depuis dix minutes. Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi ?

Le jeune homme frappe à la porte de sa propre chambre. Pas de réponse. Il appuie sa main sur la poignée. La porte n'est pas fermée à clef. Au milieu de sa chambre, son lit n'est pas défait, juste un peu en désordre. Jude est allongé dans la diagonale, mais il ne dort pas. Il se redresse, sans offrir un seul regard à son compagnon.

\- Je peux entrer ?

\- C'est ta chambre…

Leurs deux voix sont fausses, déformées par les sanglots et la peur, la gêne aussi. Tant pis. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'avance vers le lit et y rejoint Jude. Un peu hésitant, il se place derrière, sans oser le prendre dans ses bras. Si Jude refuse de le regarder, autant rester en arrière. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se montre si maladroit ! Il le regarde retirer sa montre et la poser sur la table de chevet.

\- Axel et Mark viennent de partir.

\- Je les ai entendus. Ecoute, je me repose juste un peu, mais je ne dors pas ici.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu dors où ?

\- Chez moi.

C'est toujours étrange d'entendre Jude dire « chez moi » lorsqu'il ne parle pas de l'appartement de Caleb. Comme si leur relation pouvait prendre fin n'importe quand, comme s'il valait mieux éviter les attachements matériels…

\- Je dois rassurer Célia.

Caleb étouffe un « et moi, qui me rassure ? ».

\- T'es pas en état de rassurer qui que ce soit, Jude…

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

\- Alors, tu ne veux pas parler ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Ses yeux couleur glacée observent la nuque de Jude qui se tend sous la pression des muscles. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer, l'aider, le protéger. Chaque geste qu'il envisage lui semble inutile, insignifiant. Pourtant, il a besoin de sentir la peau de Jude contre la sienne, d'imprimer son odeur dans sa mémoire, de jouer les Proust en herbe, d'activer la case « nostalgie » grâce au goût salé de ses lèvres.

\- Jude… Je me suis inquiété… J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas ! Me force pas à te supplier… Arrête de me traiter comme un étranger, comme un homme de passage dans ta vie.

Il ne tient plus. Ses bras enveloppent le corps de son compagnon. De toutes ses forces, il y imprime son propre corps. Son visage trouve refuge dans le cou de Jude et il ferme les yeux. A sa grande surprise, les mains de Jude se posent sur ses bras, comme pour encourager l'étreinte et il penche la tête vers la gauche pour offrir plus de confort à Caleb. Il soupire pour retenir les larmes qui escaladent sa gorge.

\- Ça ira pas plus loin aujourd'hui, précise-t-il.

\- J'allais pas t'en demander plus.

Il se tait, profite pendant quelques secondes, puis reprend.

\- A quel point tu te sens mal ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Et à quel point je peux t'aider ?

\- Je crois que tu m'as assez aidé. J'ai vingt ans depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, il est temps que j'assume seul.

\- Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, c'est Mark ton confident !

\- Tu as joué suffisamment de rôles dans ma vie pour ne pas jalouser mes conversations avec Mark. Rival, protecteur, ami, confident, amant, compagnon… Ça t'a pas suffi ?

Contre son cou, Jude sent le sourire de Caleb s'étirer. C'est vrai, il n'a pas à être jaloux. Il est heureux comme ça, et il se contentera de ne jouer que les amoureux si cela permet à Jude d'aller mieux.

Il s'apprête à répondre, lorsqu'il se rend compte d'un problème dans la phrase de son compagnon.

\- Pourquoi tu as utilisé le passé ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta phrase précédente… Tu as utilisé le passé pour parler de nous.

\- C'est sorti comme ça, s'excuse Jude.

Il semble presque désolé, mais pas tout à fait, pas suffisamment. Leur étreinte se desserre, bouleversée par cette incohérence conjugale et grammaticale. Finalement, Caleb retire entièrement ses bras du corps de Jude. De toute façon, il va s'envoler d'ici deux heures… Il n'a pas la force de partager le lit de cet homme qui menace de partir. Il se dirige vers le canapé.

\- Pourquoi chaque fois que ça fonctionne entre nous, il y a quelque chose qui vient tout chamboulé ?

 _Pourquoi, chaque fois que j'ai envie de croire que nous sommes un couple, je me rends compte que nous ne le seront jamais ?_

* * *

 _Carnival of rust_ , Poets of the Fall, 2006


	13. Volver

Salut les enfants !

J'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passé pour tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je viens vous mettre du baume au cœur avec un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction ultra-joyeuse... Non, attends, c'était pas ça la bonne réplique ! Je reprends. Avec ma fiction ultra-romantique... Mouais, ça fonctionne mieux, mais alors dans le sens XIXème... Bref !

J'ai remarqué une chose. Je n'ai jamais précisé où se passait l'action, et je suppose que certains imaginent qu'elle se déroule au Japon. Bon, comme je nomme rarement des lieux réels, on peut imaginer ce qu'on veut. Sachez que moi, j'imagine toujours que mes histoires se déroulent en France, généralement en région parisienne parce que c'est ce que je connais le mieux. Alors, pardon de ne pas avoir précisé, j'imagine qu'il devait y avoir pas mal d'incohérence pour celles qui voyaient l'histoire au Japon. Je parle dans ce chapitre des études, et vous comprendrez vite par le nombre de jours de libres que je parle bien d'études françaises !

Je tenais également à vous dire que ce chapitre est peut-être l'avant dernier. J'hésite encore à terminer la fiction telle que je l'ai écrite, parce que je trouve ça léger. En même temps, j'ai peur que ce soit un peu lourd avec encore deux chapitres. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est très flou pour vous, vu que vous ne savez pas comment elle finit, je voulais juste prévenir. Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Jude, je commence à en avoir marre de parler à ton répondeur ! Si tu ne veux plus de moi, dis-le clairement ! Et bon sang, réponds au téléphone ! Je dois aller bosser maintenant, et je termine à dix-huit heures. Si je n'ai pas de message sur mon répondeur avant dix-huit heures, je me pointe chez toi ! Et arrête avec les SMS, c'est ta voix que je veux entendre ! Ton niveau d'orthographe, je m'en fiche pas mal !

Rageusement, Caleb raccroche. L'écran de son portable indique neuf heures treize. Il va être en retard s'il continue comme ça ! Un peu rapidement, il boucle la ceinture de son pantalon puis lance son portefeuille dans son sac. Un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement, et il ferme la porte à clef pour descendre les marches deux à deux, histoire d'avoir le premier bus. Le magasin de vêtement où il a été engagé est à une demi-heure de bus. Une demi-heure, ça va lui permettre de réfléchir un peu, et accessoirement de se calmer.

Cela fait une semaine que le directeur de son ancien lycée est mort. Il a été enterré il y a cinq jours, accompagné par un cortège et un chœur de pleureuses dignes d'un président. Cela fait donc une semaine que Jude a quitté l'appartement de Caleb pour trouver refuge « chez lui ». Cela fait une semaine que Jude n'a pas adressé un seul mot à Caleb, une semaine qu'il se contente de lui envoyer un SMS par jour pour lui dire qu'il va bien, une semaine qu'il lui interdit de lui rendre visite. Et une semaine que Caleb en a par-dessus la tête de ses caprices d'enfant !

Il attrape son MP3 dans son sac et visse le casque sur ses oreilles.

 _Volver..._

(Revenir…)

 _Con la frente marchita_

(Avec le front marqué)

 _La nieve del tiempo_

(La neige du temps)

 _Platearon mi sien._

(Plaquée sur mes tempes.)

 _Sentir..._

(Sentir…)

 _Que es un soplo la vida_

(Que la vie n'est qu'un souffle)

 _Que veinte años no es nada_

(Que vingt ans ne sont rien)

 _Que febril la mirada_

(Que mon regard fébrile)

 _Errante entre la sombra_

(Errant dans l'ombre)

 _Te busca y te nombra._

(Te cherche et dit te nomme.)

Il change la chanson. Finalement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de ruminer, il risque d'arriver de mauvaise humeur au magasin et de se faire engueuler par son chef. Au loin, il voit la gare qui abrite les trains qu'emprunte Jude pour aller à son université. Il aimerait bien se planter devant l'une de ses salles de cours, un de ces jours, et attendre sa sortie. Là, au moins, il serait bien forcé de l'affronter ! Evidemment, ce n'est pas envisageable, parce que Caleb travaille du Mardi au Samedi, et Jude du Mardi au Vendredi. Même si certains des cours de son compagnon terminent tard, Caleb n'aurait pas le temps ni la force d'enchaîner les différents transports après une journée de travail. A l'époque, Jude avait choisi de libérer son Lundi, justement pour pouvoir passer une journée avec lui. Ça lui avait fait plaisir, mais il le regrette un peu aujourd'hui, parce que sans ça, il aurait réussi à le coincer. Tant pis !

Ce n'est plus l'heure de rêvasser. Caleb saute du bus et entre dans le magasin, enfile le T-shirt officiel, son costume de scène, chausse son sourire n° 7, celui qui fait vendre, et salut ses collègues. Pour la dernière fois de la matinée, il regarde l'écran de son portable. Rien. Il l'éteint.

Le Vendredi, il y a rarement un monde fou, mais il y a suffisamment de clients pour s'occuper l'esprit, pour ne pas avoir trop le temps de penser. C'est un magasin chic, de ceux que le jeune homme ne fréquente pas. Malgré ce manque d'expérience, il balance entre le rayon _Homme_ et le rayon _Femme_ à la demande de son supérieur. Son chef a remarqué que les yeux et l'âge de Caleb fonctionnaient comme des charmeurs de serpents auprès des deux sexes. Le jeu, c'est de voir jusqu'où le pouvoir de séduction peut susciter des pulsions consommatrices. Et Caleb a très bien compris les règles. Une ou deux fois, il s'est même retrouvé avec un client un peu trop entreprenant à la sortie du boulot. Dans ces moments là, il se dit qu'il a poussé le jeu un peu loin.

Il replie machinalement les pulls en cachemire sur une étagère. Un peu distrait, il n'entend pas qu'on s'approche de lui.

\- J'te dérange ?

Il relève brutalement la tête, parce qu'il a reconnu la voix. Ses sourcils se froncent et il regarde à côté du jeune homme qui vient de l'interpeler. Apparemment, il est seul.

\- Axel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- C'est un magasin, non ? Que veux-tu que je fasse dans un magasin ?

\- C'est pas vraiment dans tes tarifs !

\- Mon père est médecin, dit-il sans condescendance.

\- Ah, je l'ignorais. Tu veux un conseil ?

\- Pas du tout. Je veux savoir quand tu as vu Jude pour la dernière fois.

\- Hein ?

Il a l'air sérieux. Cette question sonne bizarrement à ses oreilles. Est-ce que ça veut dire que personne n'a de nouvelles de Jude ? Est-ce qu'il s'est déguisé en courant d'air ?

Caleb tourne la tête. Son patron est là. Pendant ses heures de service, il n'a pas le droit de discuter avec ses amis, alors il risque de se faire passer un savon s'il continue comme ça. Il empoigne l'un des pulls qu'il vient de plier et l'agite devant Axel, en imitant les gestes commerciaux.

\- Je l'ai pas vu depuis l'enterrement. Et on ne se parle plus depuis la mort de Dark.

\- Ça fait long… Tu peux pas prendre une pause, pour qu'on discute ?

\- Ma pause-déjeuner est à treize heures.

\- Bon. Ecoute, retrouve-moi au _Loui's_ à treize heures ! Je t'invite.

Le jeune homme tourne les talons et quitte le magasin pour rejoindre la rue bondée à l'approche des douze coups de Midi. Mais c'est quoi encore, cette histoire ?

\- Ben, il a rien pris ? demande un vendeur. Normalement, tu les mets tout de suite dans ta poche, ces gars-là !

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment répondu à sa demande…

Caleb sort du magasin. Il a une heure de pause, pas plus, et il compte bien apprendre d'Axel tout ce qu'il sait, ou tout ce qu'il ne sait pas. Le _Loui's_ est un restaurant aux allures rétro, bon chic bon genre, pas vraiment dans ses moyens, et pas vraiment le genre qu'il aime fréquenter. L'avantage, c'est qu'il est tout à côté.

Il traverse la foule en cinq minutes, mobilisant une technique de faufilage largement plébiscitée par les agents secrets du monde entier. Face à l'ardoise frontale du grand restaurant, il hésite à entrer. Et puis zut ! Son corps se meut seul, et il se retrouve à l'intérieur de la salle bondée. Ses yeux froids se baladent sur les différentes tables, mais il ne voit le jeune homme nulle part.

\- Vous avez réservé ?

\- Heu non. J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami, mais je ne le vois pas.

\- Il a peut-être réservé.

\- Ah oui. Le truc, c'est que je me souviens plus de son nom… Vous n'avez pas pu le rater, il a mon âge et des cheveux blonds, plutôt longs.

\- Il y a un jeune homme comme ça à l'étage.

\- Ah merci, je vais aller vérifier.

Il monte les escaliers en colimaçon qui imitent les années 1870 et arrive à l'étage. Bingo ! Axel lui fait signe. Au milieu des couples et des familles attablées, Caleb traverse la salle et rejoint le jeune homme, assis près de la fenêtre.

\- Tu as combien de temps ?

\- Une heure. C'est pour ça que je te propose qu'on aille droit au but.

\- Commence par regarder ton menu ! Ensuite, on discutera.

Caleb lève les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécute. Les prix sont exorbitants, les plats ont intérêt à être à la hauteur ! Pourquoi le jeune homme n'a-t-il pas proposé une pizzeria ? Avec une rapidité déconcertante, un serveur apparait près de leur table, et les garçons commandent. Ils attendent que le serveur s'éloigne un peu. Avant que Caleb n'ait le temps de poser une question, Axel rompt le silence entre eux.

\- Jude est chez moi.

Ses yeux bleu glacé s'ouvrent ronds. Au moins, il ne ménage pas le suspens !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne te fais pas de films. Ecoute, je te raconte, et tu ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ? J'ai appris que Jude était parti de chez toi par Mark, et je savais qu'il était retourné chez son père. Lundi, il est allé à l'enterrement de Dark. Mais le soir, au lieu de rentrer chez son père, il est venu nous demander, à Mark et moi, de l'héberger pour quelques temps. On ne lui a pas posé de questions, comme ça avait l'air d'aller. Il continue à aller à la fac, il mange et il dort à peu près correctement… Bref, rien d'alarmant ! Ce qui était étrange, c'est que tu ne lui rendais jamais visite. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il s'est montré très évasif, alors j'ai cru que vous aviez rompu. Jusqu'à ce matin. Jude a oublié son portable, et ton message, c'est Mark qui l'a entendu. Ne lui en veux pas, il est curieux, un peu trop ! Il m'a appelé immédiatement et m'a demandé de venir te voir, pour qu'on discute.

\- Discuter de quoi ? demande Caleb, amer. Mon mec refuse de me parler, il habite chez ses amis et ne me préviens pas, et j'apprends tout ça de la bouche de son meilleur ami ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'aimer, celui-là ?!

\- Tu es tombé amoureux, c'est comme ça !

\- Ouais bah c'est fini ! Je passe mon tour ! Qu'il retourne avec Samford, ils se méritent bien tous les deux !

\- Mais bien sûr…

\- Je suis très sérieux ! Ces crises de gosses, j'en peux plus.

\- Mais tu l'aimes, dit Axel, catégorique.

\- Oui, avoue Caleb. Ça pour l'aimer… Mais j'en ai marre de cet amour à sens unique, de cette parodie de roman du XIXème.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

\- Je crois que ça fait quatre ans que j'essaie de le savoir. Il t'a fallu combien de temps pour savoir ce que ressentais Mark ?

\- Ne compare pas nos histoires, ça va te rendre fou. Et ne réfléchis pas non plus à ce que _devrait_ être votre histoire. Jude est comme il est…

\- Oui. Un gosse bourgeois et paumé, avec un cœur défoncé à l'arsenic et des yeux explosés de pleurs. Un gosse aux yeux surnaturels qui en a trop vu, trop tôt.

\- Et Jude est aussi un adulte. Un adulte qui voudrait aller mieux, parce qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment et qu'il aime. Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu as du mal à comprendre, c'est que Jude est amoureux !

\- Pas de moi, alors !

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne te le dit pas qu'il ne t'aime pas. Jude a une vision de l'amour un peu différente de la nôtre, et il n'arrive pas encore à la comprendre. Physiquement, il n'a eu que trois partenaires…

\- Deux. Le premier, je préfère que tu l'oublies.

\- Non, parce que ça a compté pour Jude. Négativement, je sais, mais ça a compté. Toujours est-il que tous les trois, vous l'avez aimé…

\- Oh, j't'en prie !

\- … Très bien ! Alors, disons que vous vous êtes comportés très différemment avec lui, en prétendant tous les trois faire ça par amour, par passion ou par désir.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me mets dans le même panier qu'un type qui l'a violé !

\- Caleb, arrête de m'interrompre ! Jude a besoin de toi, alors fais en sorte de lui parler.

\- Et je fais comment ? Il ne veut pas me voir.

Axel commence à perdre patience devant ce gosse en mal d'amour. Il fouille dans la poche avant de son sac et en sort un trousseau de clefs. La plus petite, il la détache des autres et l'agite devant les yeux du jeune homme.

\- C'est la clef de chez moi. Jude finit les cours à vingt heures, il sera donc de retour vers vingt et une heures. Arrange-toi pour être là avant lui. Je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel pour Mark et moi. Parce qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai plus de vie sexuelle depuis une semaine ! Interdiction de toucher à notre lit, et je ne veux pas vous voir chez moi demain matin ! Compris ?

Le jeune homme déglutit et hoche la tête. Ça remonte à quand, la dernière fois qu'il a entendu Axel prononcer autant de mots en si peu de temps ? Il sourit.

\- Tu fais des études de médecine ou de psycho ?

\- Pas besoin de prendre des cours, vous êtes tellement maladroits qu'un enfant de cinq ans pourrait jouer les Freud en herbe avec vous !

* * *

Volver, (Version 2006, Estrella Morente)


	14. Fire meet Gasoline

Salut les enfants !

Vous vous souvenez, je vous disais la semaine dernière ne pas savoir si je devais terminer avec ce chapitre-ci ou écrire une sorte d'épilogue. Bon, le fait est que je suis en train d'écrire un épilogue à cette fiction. Je dis bien _en train_. Ce qui signifie que je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir terminé pour dimanche prochain. Donc, je ne peux pas vous garantir ce que vous aurez la semaine prochaine, ce sera peut-être le premier chapitre de la nouvelle fiction. En même temps, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. Peut-être estimez-vous qu'il peut faire office de fin, peut-être préférez-vous faire un break dans cet histoire et avoir la nouvelle... Pour le coup, j'essaierai de me plier à vos avis.

Pour que vous ayez un point de comparaison, la prochaine histoire se déroulera dans un monde en guerre, aux prises avec la dictature. Et la jeunesse choisit la révolte. Jude et Caleb seront de nouveau les héros, mais il y aura plus de personnages qui graviteront autour d'eux.

Voilà voilà ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il tourne en rond depuis vingt bonnes minutes. L'horloge indique vingt et une heures trente. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ? Une heure et demie pour rentrer, ça commence à faire beaucoup…

Le bout de ses doigts maltraite insolemment la couverture d'un livre mal rangé. L'appartement d'Axel est bien plus vaste que le sien, ça le rendrait presque jaloux. Le problème, c'est qu'aucune fenêtre ne donne sur la rue d'où Jude va arriver. S'il arrive… Donc, aucun moyen de prévoir son entrée. Depuis la fermeture du magasin, il consulte toutes les minutes son téléphone, au cas où Jude aurait enfin décidé de l'appeler. Mais non, bien sûr ! Il préfère jouer avec ses nerfs ! En y réfléchissant, Jude est probablement le garçon le plus habile à ce niveau-là ! Il est capable de le faire exploser, puis de le calmer en un temps record, par un regard ou un baiser. Il se ressaisit.

\- Il a laissé son portable ici… j'avais oublié.

Il y a un paquet de cigarettes neuf sur la table, et Caleb soupçonne le propriétaire de l'appartement de l'avoir laissé ici pour lui. Il l'attrape et, pour ne pas déroger au rituel, en retourne une avant de saisir sa voisine et de lui trouver une nouvelle place, entre ses lèvres. La flamme s'en approche, et la première bouffée vient former un nuage empoisonné dans l'air.

La poignée de la porte d'entrée s'abaisse.

Jude est rentré.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le regard de Caleb face à la surprise de Jude reste impassible, dur, et aussi en colère. Il abandonne la cigarette dans le cendrier et la laisse se consumer toute seule. Avec la ferme impression d'avoir été pris au piège, Jude décide de pousser la porte. Non, il ne va pas s'élancer dans l'escalier pour fuir. Il a passé l'âge. Lentement et sans jamais lâcher le regard froid et accusateur de son compagnon, il pose son sac à terre et se défait de sa veste. Puis il retire ses lunettes. A quoi bon les garder, à quoi bon placer un écran entre leurs deux regards ? Il a commis une erreur en ne disant rien à Caleb. Maintenant, il doit assumer.

\- Tu arrives tard.

\- Te fie pas à cette horloge, elle avance d'un quart d'heure.

Jude s'avance vers la cuisine et ouvre le réfrigérateur pour en sortir deux bières. Il revient vers Caleb et lui tend la bouteille décapsulée. Sans un mot, le jeune homme l'accepte et porte le goulot à sa bouche. Il grimace. Elle est trop sucrée !

\- Je sais, c'est sucré, mais Mark n'aime que celle-ci !

Son sourire est un peu las. _Il dort bien, c'est ce que tu as dis, Axel ? Pardon de me montrer sceptique !_ Le sourire disparait, Jude hésite à regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

\- Qui est-ce qui m'a dénoncé ?

\- C'est important ?

\- Tu dois me détester…

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Pour avoir déserté l'appartement, pour ne pas t'avoir appelé, pour t'avoir interdit de me rendre visite, pour m'être tenu à l'écart de toi lors de l'enterrement ou pour avoir emménagé ici sans rien te dire ? Oh merde, je me rends compte en disant ça à quel point je me suis comporté comme un salaud !

\- Comme un gamin égoïste, plutôt… En fait, je t'en veux à peu près pour tout ça, et pour pas mal d'autres choses… Et je m'en veux aussi de ne pas savoir comment t'aider, même après autant de temps. Alors, ça pourrait être bien qu'on parle un peu tous les deux, qu'on mette tout à plat pour savoir vraiment où on en est et ce qu'on peut encore sauver. Axel et Mark ne reviendront pas avant demain matin. Alors, si t'en sens la force…

Docilement, Jude hoche la tête et prend place sur le canapé, immédiatement rejoint par Caleb qui pose la bière qu'il ne boira pas sur la table basse. Il y a comme une impression de déjà-vu, de déjà-vécu. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont besoin de tout mettre au clair de se demander si leur couple a un avenir.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains pose sa tête lourde sur l'épaule de son compagnon, un peu surpris par cet élan de fatigue et de tendresse. Avant que son cerveau ne se mette en marche et ne lui crie de s'éloigner, Caleb laisse sa main s'aventurer dans les cheveux du jeune homme, rapprochant ainsi les deux corps et les deux âmes. Le parfum de Jude lui parvient, comme le souvenir d'un jour récent. Le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou le chatouille agréablement. Toute la colère emmagasinée depuis une semaine prend son envol, doucement.

\- Pardon de t'avoir inquiété.

\- J'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal…

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'avais pas vraiment envie que tu me vois comme ça. Encore. Ma dernière crise d'angoisse, j'avais dix-huit ans… Je voulais pas que tu vois que je… que je suis incapable de remonter la pente…

\- Après la claque que tu t'es pris en pleine figure, je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu t'effondres.

Jude relève la tête du cou du jeune homme, et Caleb en profite pour déposer le premier baiser qu'il a en réserve sur les lèvres de Jude. Sa main se pose contre sa mâchoire, sans exercer aucune pression sur le visage du jeune homme. S'il ne veut pas répondre à ce baiser de retrouvailles, Jude est libre de s'écarter. Il ne le fait pas, ses mains s'accrochent au corps du garçon. Puisque Jude n'émet pas d'objection, puisque lui aussi recherche ce contact de leurs bouches, de leurs langues, Caleb enchaîne les baisers. Il lui en offre sept, un pour chaque jour de la semaine qu'il a passé sans lui !

\- Tu m'as manqué…

Le cœur de Caleb se met à vibrer. Cette phrase, ces mots prononcés par le jeune homme, ils sont étrangers dans sa bouche. Jude les a murmurés, il a longtemps tenté de les retenir. Ça sonne un peu comme une déclaration d'amour maladroite et usée, mais il faut savoir s'en contenter !

Caleb sent une sorte de lutte entre son cerveau et son cœur. Le cœur, en accord avec le corps, voudrait rester comme ça, collé contre ce corps dont il aime chaque parcelle. Après tout, Axel a interdit qu'on touche à son lit, mais le canapé est encore disponible… Le problème, c'est que le cerveau commence à tirer la sonnette d'alarme pour lui rappeler que ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est parler, savoir comment il va, comment ils vont tous les deux… Raisonnablement, il s'écarte et rompt la chaîne de baisers.

\- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'as pas quitté la ville. Pourquoi tu es resté à quelques mètres de Dark, de l'école… Un psy te dirait que tu es accro à la peur !

\- Mon père vit ici, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit si j'avais demandé à quitter la ville encore une fois ? Ou à aller voir un psy ? Et puis, j'ai fini par te rencontrer, alors j'ai quand même un peu gagné au change.

Sa voix est indolente et fatiguée, il offre sur un ton neutre des mots puissants, de ceux qui viennent se loger dans le cœur pour jouer les graveurs sur pierre. Je vais finir par m'habituer aux compliments, se dit Caleb. Jude ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Il a saisi une cigarette qu'il fait jouer entre ses doigts sans l'allumer, juste pour occuper son esprit. Les mots se bousculent contre ses lèvres closes, il cherche à y mettre de l'ordre, un sens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Caleb.

\- J'ai réfléchi toute la semaine, tu sais. J'aurais aimé que toute cette histoire avec Dark quand j'avais treize ans me soit égale. J'ai longtemps pensé que si je n'en parlais pas, je finirais par oublier. J'ai cru que passer mes nuits avec quelqu'un qui connaissait mon secret me permettrait de surmonter cette blessure. Un face à face avec Dark, des excuses de sa part, ça aussi je pensais que ça allait m'aider ! Et puis, j'ai fini par me dire qu'à force, ça passerait tout seul ! Mais rien ne fonctionne. Et à vingt ans, après y avoir réfléchi près de sept ans, je comprends que je ne dois rien attendre de vous. C'est à moi d'affronter ça, à moi d'essayer de m'en sortir au lieu d'attendre une aide extérieure. Et je veux m'en sortir, vraiment !

Caleb observe son compagnon. Il lui a rarement vu autant de détermination dans le regard, de même qu'il l'a rarement entendu autant parler de son traumatisme d'enfance. Quelque part, il se dit qu'il n'est pas complètement étranger à ce bouleversement, et il s'en félicite. Jude lève son regard brûlant et embrumé par l'émotion, ou les larmes, ou les deux. Il déglutit difficilement avant de parler de nouveau, encouragé par les yeux de son compagnon.

\- La seule décision que j'ai prise, c'était à quatorze ans, quand j'ai décidé de partir en Italie. Et c'est la seule chose qui a fonctionné. Pendant un an, je me suis senti presqu'en sécurité. Alors, je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de repartir. Après mes examens de Juin.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrent grand. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir ! Il suffit de le laisser seul une semaine, et il décide subitement de faire une traversée du désert !? Sous l'effet de la surprise, Caleb se redresse et prend une cigarette, pour masquer son inquiétude. Sauf que ça ressemble plutôt à un cliché, fumer pour calmer ses nerfs. Jude n'est pas dupe. La cigarette à peine allumée, la première bouffée à peine crachée, Jude prend la sucette entre ses doigts et la pose dans le cendrier, à côté de sa jumelle qui finit de se consumer. Puis il reprend possession des yeux glacés de son compagnon.

\- Je ne veux pas que Célia vienne avec moi en laissant ses études de côté. Mais je me sens pas la force de partir seul. Alors, je voudrais te demander de m'accompagner. Quitte ton boulot, et on se barre pour un an, où tu veux.

Il essaie de détecter la moindre trace d'ironie dans le regard de son compagnon, mais rien ! Alors, il est sérieux ? Caleb oscille entre deux sentiments : la joie que Jude ait envie de passer un an loin de tout avec lui, et la peur de le voir partir sans lui. Parce qu'il est évident que ce voyage, il ne peut pas s'en payer le luxe !

\- Jude, t'es malade ! J'ai pas l'argent pour ça ! J'ai un appart', des factures à payer… J'ai à peine de quoi m'offrir un billet d'avion !

\- Rends le bail de ton appartement. Je dis pas que ce sera le grand luxe, mais on pourra bosser là-bas, louer un studio, faire des études et demander une bourse… Et puis, pour le début, mon compte en banque est loin d'être vide.

Sa main vient frotter ses yeux bleus, comme pour le forcer à revenir sur terre, sortir de ce rêve. Lorsqu'il ouvre les paupières, rien n'a changé. Jude est toujours là, l'air tout aussi sérieux. Un an loin de tout, un an avec son amant, avec l'homme dont il est tombé amoureux… Ça paraît surréaliste ! Où est le piège ?

\- Tu vas me supporter pendant un an ? J'veux dire, on s'engueule tous les quatre matins, et on n'a jamais vraiment vécu ensemble. Qui te dit qu'on va pas rompre trois semaines après notre arrivée ?

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque…

\- On n'a pas passé l'âge de jouer les fugitifs ?

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Le jeune homme sourit. Il passe son temps à répéter que personne n'a le monopole de l'amour, de la liberté, de l'enfance… Si aujourd'hui, il refuse de partir dans le souci de paraître adulte, il se sera menti à lui-même, il aura renié l'un de ses principes. Il ferme les yeux et renverse la tête en arrière. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui le retient vraiment ici ? Ses amis et sa famille, évidemment, la ville aussi… Mais la simple idée de se séparer de Jude un an le terrorise. Il a eu du mal à passer sept jours sans lui, alors trois-cent-soixante-cinq… Les yeux au plafond, il répond :

\- Tu as besoin d'une réponse immédiate ?

\- Non. Mes résultats tombent dans trois semaines. Ce sera suffisant ?

Caleb hoche la tête. Il va bien falloir ! Dans les yeux qui le fixent, il peut presque lire un « merci ». Jude se rapproche et dépose sur les lèvres du jeune homme un baiser qui le conforte dans cette idée. Sa main part dans une exploration en terre connue sur le front et le visage du jeune homme avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux châtains. Le regard de feu s'allume doucement, réveillé par les caresses.

\- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? propose-t-il. Je te rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas eu mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

La main blanche et avide de découvertes de Caleb revient jouer contre la joue et le cou de son compagnon. Dans quelques instants, elle voudra jouer sur une autre surface de la peau de Jude… Leurs bouches s'emprisonnent l'une l'autre, laissant les deux langues captives s'essayer à un tango inspiré. Jude entoure le corps de son compagnon de ses deux bras, pour le rapprocher de son propre corps. Finalement, ce sont les mains qui montrent le plus de curiosité. Elles découvrent la nuque, se disputent l'accès à la poitrine ou aux hanches. Ce sont elles qui prennent l'initiative de retirer une veste, puis un T-shirt. La ceinture est plus difficile à enlever, plus réticente. Et le jean, évidemment, qui ne demande qu'à se séparer de la peau qui chauffe doucement sous le poids d'un autre corps tout aussi brûlant, tout aussi demandeur.

C'est au tour des bouches de s'essayer à un peu de magie ! Elles se connaissent, elles réinventent une musique amoureuse en couvrant tout le corps, en provoquant un désir fulgurant, une passion nocturne.

Accompagné par les bras de Jude, le corps de son amant se renverse sur le canapé. Il est temps de rompre les préliminaires… Les yeux, de feu ou de glace, se voilent, comme une photographie de leur attirance, de leur besoin de l'autre. Les deux corps sont nus, ils se protègent l'un l'autre.

\- Je reviens, dit le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en se levant.

Sa voix a cette sonorité rauque, comme un râle, que Caleb lui connaît bien. Elle attise encore un peu le feu qui brûle l'intérieur de son corps, qui lui interdit de penser raisonnablement. Cette voix lui fait perdre pieds, elle donne une nouvelle dimension au mot « amour », au mot « passion ». Il y a quelque chose de beau et d'excitant dans cette voix, quelque chose qui vaut le détour, qui vaut le coup de patienter jusqu'à l'orgasme, jusqu'à ce que le nom de son partenaire soit crié au milieu des soupirs…

Jude revient sous l'œil attentif de son compagnon. Coincé entre l'index et le majeur, Caleb remarque l'objet nouveau qui a forcé son compagnon à l'abandonner moins de deux minutes.

\- Ça m'inquiète un peu que tu saches où sont planquées les capotes de tes amis…

\- Mark me l'a dit, au cas où tu viendrais me rendre visite dans la semaine.

\- Pour ça, il aurait fallu me prévenir…

\- Tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette conversation, où on peut recommencer où on s'est arrêté ?

Le jeune homme sourit et attire son compagnon contre lui, qu'il reprenne sa place, qu'il lui donne enfin cette preuve amoureuse après laquelle il court ! Les mouvements des mains, des bouches reprennent, bientôt accompagnés des bassins en exercice. Lorsque l'un des jeunes hommes offre un soupir, l'autre répond immédiatement, dans un souci d'équité. Jude est maître du jeu, maître des corps, maître des désirs. Au milieu de l'euphorie, son compagnon parvient à articuler une ou deux phrases courtes, parmi lesquelles il reconnaît un « je t'aime » proche d'un « aime-moi ». Les souffles se cadencent, les rythmes cardiaques s'emballent sous la tension maximum des corps en fusion. L'amour et le charnel se confondent parfaitement pour un ultime soupir, pour une ultime source de chaleur…

Lentement, indolemment, Jude se sépare du corps de Caleb et se couche à ses côtés. Les deux garçons retrouvent doucement leur respiration, leurs corps à froid, pour s'accorder quelques heures de sommeil à deux.

\- A quelle heure ils reviennent demain matin ?

\- Axel n'a rien dit.

Caleb entoure le corps de son compagnon de ses bras et l'amène à lui. Il dépose sa tête au creux de son cou, pour s'endormir avec cette odeur familière. Tout le corps de Jude est régi par les pulsations de son cœur, un cœur qui court le rallye…

\- Jude, je sais que je te fais de l'effet, mais je trouve ton cœur un peu rapide !

C'est vrai, Jude en est bien conscient. Alors que son compagnon cherche le sommeil, lui cherche autre chose, quelque chose comme du courage. Il se retourne et plante ses yeux grenat dans ceux de son compagnon, un peu surpris par cette réaction. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains soulève son corps au-dessus de celui de Caleb. Il est décidé. Dans l'élan, il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Si tu as encore envie, va falloir attendre un peu, parce que je vais pas tenir…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, le rassure Jude.

Ses bras cèdent lentement, leurs deux poitrines se collent de nouveau, sans l'espoir d'une reprise des hostilités amoureuses. Caleb fronce les sourcils, mais dépose ses mains sur le dos de son compagnon, en attendant de comprendre ce geste. La bouche de Jude s'approche de l'oreille du jeune homme. Il soupire, il articule ses mots dans sa gorge. Il ne peut pas se tromper. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, entre le rêve et la réalité, il accepte enfin de délivrer ces mots emprisonnés dans son cœur et qui ont creusé un tunnel à coup de pioche jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

La phrase se perd au milieu des soupirs, mais Caleb sait bien qui ne l'a pas imaginée. Non, cette petite phrase si simple et si compliquée, cette phrase qu'il attend depuis près de trois ans, elle vient enfin d'être prononcée, dans un élan d'aveu amoureux. Il resserre brutalement son étreinte autour du jeune homme, pour ne pas le voir s'envoler. Il voudrait lui dire merci un million de fois, parce qu'il sait à quel point ces mots sont tranchants, effrayants. Les larmes perlent au bord de ses yeux, il ne les retient pas.

\- Tu peux pas savoir comme ça fait du bien, murmure Caleb.

\- Je me suis dit que c'était un peu égoïste de garder ça pour moi…

\- Je vais avoir un peu de mal à te dire non pour le voyage, maintenant…

\- Dors, et on en reparle demain.

\- A vos ordres !

 _Flame you came from me_

(Une flame vient de moi)  
 _Fire meet gasoline_

(Le feur rencontre l'essence)  
 _I'm burning alive_

(Je suis brûlée vivante)  
 _I can barely breathe_

(J'arrive à peine à respirer)  
 _When you're here loving me_

(Quand tu es là à m'aimer)  
 _Fire meet gasoline_

(Le feu rencontre l'essence)  
 _I got all I need_

(J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin)  
 _When you came after me_

(Quand tu es à mes côtés)  
 _Fire meet gasoline_

(Le feu rencontre l'essence)

\- C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Je lui avais dit de partir avant qu'on revienne !

\- Allez, viens ! On va les laisser se réveiller.

Les deux propriétaires referment la porte, et les deux garçons allongés dans le canapé sortent des songes.

\- Dis-moi que c'était pas un rêve, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Jude !

\- J'ai mis trois ans à te le dire pour la première fois, ne m'en demande pas trop. Mais je t'assure que tu ne rêvais pas.

\- Alors, je pars !

* * *

Fire meet Gasoline, Sia, 2014


	15. Ils s'aiment

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, voici (enfin) l'épilogue que j'avais promis. Je sais, ça a pris du temps, j'ai donc une pression monstre, surtout que suis très maladroite avec la fin des histoires. Je n'aime pas les happy ends, je n'aime pas les sad ends... Alors, ça rend tout un peu compliqué.

Bref, les vacances m'ont permis de réécrire cet épilogue, à défaut de m'avancer dans mes révisions. Alors voilà, j'espère sincèrement que celles et ceux qui ont apprécié les précédents chapitres ne verront pas leur vision de l'histoire gâchée par celui-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ni tempête, ni soleil brûlant, ni vent glacé. Le temps refuse le charme de l'extrême et de la rupture. Juste l'entre-deux. Pluie, soleil et vent timides. Les tentations romantiques ont disparu, elles se métamorphosent.

Et l'enfant devenu adulte s'avance.

Les mains plongées dans les poches profondes de son long manteau noir. Ses joues sont rougies par le froid d'automne, peut-être aussi par la fièvre du retour et des retrouvailles. Un oiseau chante, faux, dans un arbre, comme pour l'accompagner dans sa visite forcée. Ses pas sont lourds, raides. Ce qu'il voudrait, c'est repartir, refaire le chemin inverse, fuir cet endroit et fuir les battements de son cœur. Mais il ne peut pas. Il a promis, il se l'est promis.

Le cimetière est vide. Complètement.

Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de la tombe pour enfouir son visage dans son écharpe blanche. Il inspire profondément, les yeux fermés pour cacher les quelques larmes qui commencent à vouloir lui échapper. Bon sang, ce qu'il aimerait être ailleurs, loin, à des années-lumière ! Il ne parvient même pas à regarder la tombe, ni l'inscription gravée sur le marbre.

\- J'peux pas.

Sa voix brisée se perd dans le paysage automnal. Quelqu'un s'approche de lui et pose sa tête contre celle du jeune homme, il plonge ses mains dans ses poches et prend les mains de son compagnon. Pour ne pas troubler le calme et le silence, il murmure.

\- Si Jude, tu peux. J't'attends ici.

Caleb desserre son étreinte et recule. Il regarde son compagnon, de dos, s'éloigner et s'approcher de la tombe. Cette épreuve-là, Jude doit la traverser seul, Caleb n'a aucune raison de lui tenir la main. Il va attendre patiemment que son compagnon trouve le courage de parler, et peut-être de pardonner. Après cette visite de non-courtoisie, Caleb espère prendre un nouveau départ, espère arrêter dans un passé qui n'est pas le sien.

Jude parvient à atteindre la tombe. Il se tient debout, face à la dalle mortuaire, aussi fier que possible, droit. Enfin, il ose poser ses yeux rougeoyants sur les inscriptions. _Ci-gît Ray Dark,_ _ami et directeur respecté_. Ses yeux s'attardent lourdement sur l'adjectif « respecté ». Il se souvient vaguement avoir proposé lui-même ce qualificatif lorsque le sous-directeur lui avait téléphoné pour savoir s'il souhaitait tenir un discours, précisant d'une voix fluette : « Le directeur t'appréciait particulièrement. Ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir que tu lui accorde autant d'attention qu'il t'en a porté… ». Poliment, le garçon avait refusé. Il inspire et tourne la tête, pour vérifier que Caleb est toujours là. Il hoche la tête avec un sourire qui se veut encourageant. La gorge de Jude se serre sous l'écharpe, mais il ne veut pas se conduire en lâche. Il est temps d'avancer. Il s'accroupit, de façon à avoir les yeux à hauteur de l'inscription. Cette inscription à demi-mensongère est la trace la plus vivante à laquelle Jude parvient à s'accrocher pour ressusciter l'esprit de son directeur. Mais il refuse de toucher cette tombe. La voix grave et basse, il commence son monologue.

\- Vous n'étiez pas croyant, Monsieur. Moi non plus, je ne le suis pas, plus depuis que je vous connais. Et pourtant, je voudrais avoir encore la foi. Je voudrais croire que vous êtes encore quelque part, que vous pouvez m'entendre et me voir. Alors, juste pour ces quelques minutes, directeur, je vais faire comme si vous étiez là à m'observer…

Il prend une longue inspiration, et fait porter sa voix un peu plus, comme lors d'une véritable conversation.

\- J'ai grandi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec l'enfant terrorisé qui attendait dans votre bureau, qui refusait de pleurer malgré ce que vous lui faisiez subir. Je suis devenu adulte. Ça a été long et difficile, et je ne suis pas sûr d'y être vraiment arrivé. Mais je fais des efforts, j'essaie de me reconstruire. Pour ça, je dois vous remercier, parce que c'est vous qui avez mené Caleb à moi. Sans lui, j'ignore où je serais aujourd'hui. Peut-être nulle part. Depuis que j'ai treize ans, depuis la première fois où vous avez osé me toucher, je fais des cauchemars, je me laisse déborder par mes émotions, je me sens complètement perdu. Mais vous le savez parfaitement, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous le dit. Ni la première fois que vous restez muet. J'ai longtemps cru que vous aviez complètement bousillé ma vie, que je ne parviendrais jamais à vous échapper, malgré tous mes efforts, malgré la présence de ma famille, de mes amis et de Caleb. Et ça m'a pris un temps monstrueux pour me décider à me détacher de vous. Je suis parti un an en Espagne, je me sentais en sécurité, loin de vous. Et je suis revenu. Il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Caleb m'a convaincu d'aller voir un psy. Au bout de trois semaines, ce psychologue m'a conseillé de vous écrire une lettre et de vous la lire, pour me permettre de vous pardonner. J'ai refusé. Mais Caleb m'a emmené voir un match de foot, et ça a tout déclenché. C'était un France-Italie. Tout comme le premier match auquel vous m'avez emmené. J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, c'était deux jours après mon anniversaire, deux jours après m'avoir…

Sa voix se borde de larmes, mais il reprend, plus fort.

\- … après m'avoir violé pour la première fois ! Alors pendant ce match avec Caleb, je me suis revu, assis à vos côtés dans les tribunes, paniqué par votre main sur mon épaule, en essayant de contrôler toute la souffrance de mon corps. Et alors que toutes les tribunes se sont levées pour saluer le but de l'un des attaquants, j'ai pris ma décision. Il était temps de vous affronter. Je ne vous ai rien écrit, j'improvise complètement, mais c'est bien vous qui m'avez appris à être spontané, à ne me plier à aucun autre ordre que le vôtre. Je crois que vous pouvez être fier de moi, fier de cet enfant que vous saviez faire taire à la perfection.

Nouvelle inspiration. Il essaie de mieux maîtriser les vibrations de sa voix.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire une liste de tout ce que je vous reproche, ni pour vous cracher toute ma haine. Je suis censé sortir de ce cimetière en vous ayant pardonné. Je sais bien que ce ne sera pas le cas. Alors, à défaut de parvenir à vous pardonner mes neuf ans d'angoisse, je veux vous prévenir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'avance. Vous m'avez appris à me taire, Caleb m'a appris à parler. Ce que j'ai subi, je l'ai raconté à pas mal de monde, dont ma sœur. Elle vient de finir sa licence de lettres, et elle a décidé d'écrire un livre sur mon enfance. Et votre nom y paraîtra, tout comme le mien. Même si le livre finit par être censuré pour vous permettre de conserver un sanglant de dignité, votre réputation de grand directeur droit dans ses bottes et _respecté_ sera entachée, profondément entachée. Lorsque le livre paraitra, j'accepterai toutes les interviews, tous les plateaux télé, toutes les rencontres en milieu scolaire. La pédophilie ne sera plus jamais un sujet tabou pour moi.

Cette dernière phrase étonne Caleb, mais il ne dit rien, se contente d'admirer le courage du jeune homme.

\- Je vais partir, maintenant. Et je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je pénètre ce cimetière. Je ne peux pas vous oublier, mais je préfère vous savoir loin, enchaîné à cet endroit… Pardon pour les fleurs, je n'ai pas pensé à en acheter.

Il redresse son corps avec fierté. C'en est presque éblouissant, voir cet enfant aux yeux grenat qui renaît soudain de ses cendres. Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon.

\- On y va.

Sa voix est étrangement puissante, grave, presque rugissante. Les deux garçons sortent du cimetière en silence. Ils marchent sans prononcer un mot, jusqu'à découvrir leur voiture, sagement garée et qui les attend. Caleb tente d'ouvrir la porte côté passager, mais Jude l'arrête. Soudain, Caleb constate que, malgré l'assurance feinte de voix, il a les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'suis pas sûr d'avoir la force de conduire…

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, mais ne s'écarte pas.

\- T'as été parfait, Jude. T'as fait ce qu'y fallait.

\- Je sais, murmure-t-il tout en serrant son compagnon dans ses bras.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé du projet de livre de Célia ?

\- Parce que j'étais pas sûr d'accepter. Voir mon nom, ma vie s'étaler et se vendre à moins de trente euros dans n'importe quelle librairie… Célia dit que c'est un devoir de raconter ce qui m'est arrivé. Je voudrais que pour une fois, on me demande mon avis avant de décider pour moi. J'ai le devoir de parler, de raconter, de pardonner… C'est épuisant ! Pourtant, Célia a raison. Je n'ai pas porté plainte, et je ne peux pas me taire encore. J'en ai marre de jouer les égoïstes. Je ne suis pas le premier enfant à subir ça, ni même le dernier. J'ai un devoir envers eux, envers tous ceux que j'ai fait souffrir.

\- Tu me dois rien, Jude. J'ai souffert en espérant que tu m'appartiennes un jour. Je suis au moins aussi égoïste que toi.

\- Faut croire qu'on va bien ensemble, alors.

\- Hmm. Dis-moi, t'as vraiment pris la décision de venir ici pendant le match ?

\- Disons que j'ai commencé à y réfléchir sérieusement après le premier quart d'heure.

\- Donc tu as raté le doublé de Griezmann et le corner de Valbuena ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, je t'ai payé une séance de psychanalyse… Tu as de la chance que je t'aime autant, toi !

\- Je sais.

\- Allez, grimpe, on rentre à la maison !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns prend la place du conducteur, fait démarrer le moteur. La radio s'allume automatiquement.

 _Ils s'aiment comme avant,_  
 _Avant les menaces et les grands tourments._  
 _Ils s'aiment tout hésitants,_  
 _Découvrant l'amour et découvrant le temps._  
 _Y'a quelqu'un qui se moque,_  
 _J'entend quelqu'un qui se moque,_  
 _Se moque de moi se moque de qui ?_

 _Ils s'aiment comme des enfants,  
Amour plein d'espoir impatient  
Et malgré les regards  
Remplis de désespoir,  
Malgré les statistiques  
Ils s'aiment comme des enfants._

 _Enfants de la bombe,_  
 _Des catastrophes,_  
 _De la menace qui gronde,_  
 _Enfants du cynisme,_  
 _Armés jusqu'aux dents._

 _Ils s'aiment comme des enfants,  
Comme avant les menaces et les grands tourments  
Et si tout doit sauter,  
S'écrouler sous nos pieds,  
Laissons-les laissons-les laissons-les  
Laissons-les s'aimer !_

\- Caleb ?!

Le jeune homme regarde par la fenêtre et constate que son compagnon n'est pas monté, qu'il a encore besoin de parler un peu. Alors il ressort et s'approche de lui. Il attend qu'il reprenne, avec une lueur curieuse au fond des yeux.

\- Y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète un peu sur notre relation.

\- Quoi ? demande Caleb.

\- Eh bien, j'ai mis du temps avant de te parler à cœur ouvert, avant de m'avouer mes sentiments. Pourtant, je suis parvenu à te dire à quel point je t'aime, à te le prouver. Je t'ai dit que tu m'étais indispensable, que je ne m'imaginais pas d'avenir sans toi… Sans toi, je ne serais pas ici, je ne serais pas debout, peut-être même pas en vie… Pourtant, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Alors, pour m'avoir appris à parler, à aimer, à désirer, à affronter mes peurs…

Jude plonge ses yeux brûlants dans le regard en métal de Caleb. Il l'enlace, étroitement et avec toute la force qu'il possède encore après s'être tant confessé. Il embrasse les lèvres de son compagnon avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

\- … merci. Caleb, merci d'avoir bousculé mon existence, merci d'avoir enfoncé les portes de ma vie. Bon sang Caleb, je t'aime à un point… Merci. Merci d'avoir existé.

* * *

 _Ils s'aiment_ , Daniel Lavoie, 2007

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il vous a plu, ce chapitre-ci, et vous avez parfaitement le droit de me dire que non, je ne me vexe pas pour si peu. Donc encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, qui m'ont donné leurs avis encourageants, critiques. Je m'attendais pas à parvenir à parler à autant de monde avec un thème si sombre, alors je suis d'autant plus heureuse ! Maintenant, j'espère réussir à vous faire autant vibrer avec ma fiction en cours, qui n'aura pas d'épilogue, promis !

A bientôt !


End file.
